Uma Linda Mentira
by Catii F.Malfoy
Summary: Quando o destino junta as suas vidas tudo muda. As vidas podem mudar. E tudo o que achávamos certo e verdadeiro pode seguir outro caminho. Opções surgem e dúvidas, também. Será que escolhemos o caminho certo?
1. Encontro Sangrento

_Sinopse: Quando o destino junta as suas vidas tudo muda. As vidas podem mudar. E tudo o que achamos certo e verdadeiro pode seguir outro caminho. Opções surgem e dúvidas, também. Será que escolhemos o caminho certo?_

**O Encontro Sangrento**

A noite estava fria e pequenos flocos de neve surgiam a deslizar suavemente pelo ar.

Um grupo de seis pessoas irromperam do nada e embrenharam-se na escuridão da noite. Os seus rostos estavam ocultos por enormes carapuços negros e apressavam-se inacreditavelmente. Entraram e saíram de ruelas sem levantar o mínimo barulho.

De repente um membro do grupo, que parecia o líder, fez um sinal a todos os outros e pararam em frente a uma velha casa. Casa essa cheia de mistério, decadência e abandono.

Ficaram os seis em puro silêncio durante longos minutos como se temessem falar.

Por fim, um membro do grupo quebrou o silêncio e em longos e pesados passos dirigiu-se à porta da casa e rodou a maçaneta. Em meros segundos foi projectado para o chão e a queda do capuz revelou um rapaz ruivo e cheio de sardas.

- "Por Merlin! Eu vou matar o Mundungus. Porque é que ele não avisou que isto estava protegido por um feitiço estúpido?" – os olhos azuis de Ron Weasley faiscavam de raiva. Levantou-se e olhou para o seu manto imundo de lama.

- Porque se calhar pensou que serias um pouco mais cuidadoso e percebesses que isto não é uma brincadeira." – disse outro membro do grupo ao qual se percebia que era uma rapariga pelo seu tom de voz – "Eu trato disso. Está quieto com o manto. _Targeo_! Agora está calado Ron, por favor."- O manto de Ron emitia agora um odor de frescura e um brilho de limpeza absoluta.

- "Obrigado Hermione. És um amor de feiticeira. É por isso que gosto tanto de ti."

- "Ronald Weasley… menos, por favor!" – Hermione dirigiu-se para junto da porta. O seu capuz foi arremessado para trás e o seu longo cabelo encaracolado castanho-aloirado soltou-se livremente.

Olhou para trás e encaminhou-se a um rapazinho alto, moreno e de olhos verdes. Tinha uma cicatriz na testa em forma de relâmpago, mas esta era camuflada pelo seu cabelo revolto.

- "Harry esta casa está protegida por uma imensa magia negra. Penso que só poderemos abrir esta porta através de um sacrifício."

Harry caminhou até à porta. Todos os outros desocultaram os seus rostos.

Uma rapariga de belos cabelos ruivos e com tímidas sardas caminhou até Harry Potter e olhou-o nos olhos, revelando a sua preocupação e amor.

Sentindo o receio dela, Harry colocou a sua mão no rosto dela e delicadamente colocou a sua madeixa ruiva atrás da sua orelha.

- "Não te preocupes Ginny. Quando a Hermione disse _sacrifício_ não estava a referir a alguém morrer. É só um pouco do meu sangue que eles querem."

- "Eu sei perfeitamente isso. Não sou auror à toa, Harry. Mas não é o desperdício de sangue que me preocupa totalmente, mas sim o que poderá estar atrás desta porta."

- "A Tonks, esperamos todos nós." – declarou um rapaz alto, moreno e um pouco nervoso, de nome Neville Longbottom.

Nymphadora Tonks, uma auror respeitada e mestre de Hermione, Ginny e Luna, tinha sido raptada por Devoradores da Morte.

Tudo indicava para isso. O seu misterioso desaparecimento, a sua vassoura encontrada destruída nos arredores de Londres, aquela coruja hedionda transportando uma carta a revelar as suspeitas de todos:

'_Caros feiticeiros e bruxas…_

_É com alegria imensa que vos declaro que a minha adorada sobrinha, amante de lobisomens e toda a escumalha imaginável está a passar umas óptimas férias com os meus amigos devoradores da morte._

_Mas receio que a hostilidade irá acabar em breve se não entregarem o Potter até depois de amanhã. Uma troca simples e que vai fazer o meu amo deliciar-se._

_Caso não nos entregarem o Potter acreditem que da próxima vez não vos mando um pouco de cabelo horripilante da Dora, mas sim a cabeça dela._

_Os meus amigos estão com sede de sangue._

_Depois de amanhã, praça de Godric's Hollow.'_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange**_

Harry machucava a carta no seu bolso. Quando é que aquilo iria parar?

Depois de tanto tempo, Voldemort continuava a monte e a espalhar o pânico. Tinha escapado daquela que Harry pensava ser a batalha final e morto Dumbledore sem piedade.

Após seis anos, continuava com o objectivo de matar Harry Potter e todos aqueles que lhe faziam frente ou que simplesmente respiravam.

Harry e os amigos tinham terminado a escola e agora eram aurors. Harry lembrava-se que Moddy até disse que eles já há muito que eram aurors, apenas precisavam de mais alguns estudos.

Todos estavam felizes por ajudar a comunidade feiticeira e por fazerem parte da Ordem da Fénix. Até Luna e Neville pertenciam à ordem. E com muito orgulho.

Lutava durante estes anos todos contra o ódio de Voldemort e dos seus seguidores. Tentavam de uma forma rápida apaziguar o terror, mas era algo difícil. Tentavam capturar Voldemort, mas era algo impossível. Voldemort passou a ser um fumo, impossível de agarrar com as mãos. Não se deixava ver. Parecia estar em repouso e escondido à espera do dia certo para o regresso, como fez há vinte e dois anos atrás.

Mas Harry e a Ordem não desistiam. Um dia, Voldemort iria ser capturado, nem que custasse a morte do próprio Harry Potter.

O terror e escuridão iriam acabar.

Voldemort raptava e matava todos aqueles que se atreviam a atravessar no seu caminho. Tantos inocentes tinham já morrido nas suas mãos ou por sua ordem: os pais, o padrinho, Cedric, muggles, Dumbledore e mais recentemente Remus Lupin e Cho Chang e família.

Foi com enorme pesar que estas mortes foram recebidas. Principalmente pela morte de Lupin. Depois do desaparecimento de Tonks, Lupin ficara desnorteado. Procurava noites e noites pela sua mulher, mas em vão. Não dormia, não comia. E quando recebeu aquela carta decidiu partir para Godric's Hollow.

Sem esperar pela data marcada. Nem por ninguém.

E foi nessa viagem que encontrara Yaxley e Lucius Malfoy.

_A luta fora terrível e Yaxley foi morto sem piedade por Lupin. Quando Harry, Hermione, Ron e outros aurors chegaram Lupin estava ajoelhado perto de Yaxley e a bater no corpo hirto._

_- "Diz-me onde ela está! DIZ-ME ONDE ESTÁ A TONKS! ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA MULHER?"_

_Estava tão endoidecido de dor que nem reparara em Lucius Malfoy a levantar-se do chão e a apontar-lhe a varinha. Não houve tempo para nada. Não deu para desarmá-lo. _

_De um momento para o outro Lupin caiu sem vida no chão e Lucius desmaterializou-se, com um sorriso na cara. _

Harry recordava esse dia com uma grande mágoa. Se ao menos Harry estivesse mais atento a Lucius a tragédia não teria acontecido.

E o mais triste é que Tonks não sabia de nada. E se soubesse? De certeza que teria sido avisada da maneira mais impiedosa e cruel de sempre.

E agora Harry e os amigos estavam ali. Sim, em Godric's Hollow, mas não no dia combinado por Bellatrix.

Mundungus rondara aquela zona, como se de uma ratazana perdida se tratasse e jurou que tinha vislumbrado Tonks a entrar naquela casa.

Apesar de ser tudo muito estranho tinham que investigar.

Harry retirou a sua varinha dentro do manto e fez um pequeno golpe na palma da sua mão. O sangue pingava delicadamente e Harry aproveitou e tocou na brecha que existia na porta.

A porta fez um leve estalido e escancarou-se demonstrando uma escuridão tremenda.

- "Tenham cuidado. Qualquer problema …gritem." – disse Harry olhando para os amigos.

- "Gritar? Isso é coisa de menina. Eu cá não grito, meu!"

Harry murmurou _Lumos_ e apontou a varinha para Ron:

- "Por vezes consegues tirar-me do sério, Ron."

E em silêncio embrenharam-se mais naquela casa.

Com as varinhas a posto para qualquer surpresa desagradável subiram as escadas. Por serem tão velhas rangiam um pouco, mas mesmo assim todos tentavam não fazer muito barulho.

- "AAAAH!"

Harry desviou a sua varinha para o sítio de onde o som tinha provindo.

- "Quem gritou?"

- "Foi o Ron, quem poderia ser? Ficou com o pé preso num buraco que estava no degrau." – explicou Luna, ajudando Ron a desenvencilhar-se daquele obstáculo.

- "Eu não gritei. Aquilo foi uma exclamação…eu….eu estava..a…"- mas parara de falar depois de reparar nos olhares de desprezo de todos.

Quando chegaram ao cimo do andar repararam num enorme corredor com várias portas.

- "É melhor separarmo-nos. Ron, Luna e Hermione vão por ali. Eu, Ginny e o Neville vamos por aqui. Por favor, tenham cuidado."

Todos assentiram com a cabeça partindo para caminhos diferentes.

- "Vê onde colocas os pés, Ron."

- "Não te preocupes comigo, Mione. Não me aleijo."

- "Não é bem isso. Só não quero que faças barulho." – sussurrou Hermione, deixando Ron petrificado com tal frase.

Não estava preocupado com ele? Que conversa era aquela? Depois de todo o apoio que lhe deu? Depois de ter passado noites e noites no quarto dela a fazer-lhe companhia e a transmitir-lhe calma, amizade e amor, até que ela adormecesse.

Depois de quase ter tido a oportunidade de beija-la, não fosse a sua querida mãe resolver abrir a porta do quarto.

- "Balelas." – sussurrou por fim.

Luna mandou-os calar. Olhando para a escuridão fitava o vácuo à procura de um som que jurara ouvir.

- "Não ouviram? Um murmúrio?"- mas Luna calou-se de novo. Um sussurro agora audível por todos tinha surgido.

- "Vem dali. Daquele lado." – disse por fim, e foi de encontro a uma porta – "Vou abrir a porta. Estejam preparados para qualquer coisa. 1… 2… 3!"

E Luna abriu a porta, mas nada aconteceu.

Entraram numa sala iluminada por velhas tochas e no centro a porta do que parecia ser uma cela.

- "Quem está aí?" – perguntou Hermione.

- "Hermione? És tu? Saem DAQUI! O mais depressa possível. É UMA EMBOSCADA!"

- "Tonks? És mesmo tu?" – inquiriu Hermione deslocando-se até à porta da cela e espreitando por uma pequena grade. – "Oh, és mesmo tu. Nós tiramos-te daí. Ei… está aí alguém contigo?"

- "Sim. É a Lavender Brown. Ela foi capturada. Os pais morreram."

Hermione e Luna levaram as mãos à boca e Ron desviou o olhar da porta. Não acreditavam que havia mais desgraças.

- "_Alohomora_" – disse Ron e a porta da cela abriu-se.

- "Por favor, saem daqui. Isto é uma emboscada. Eu ouvi os devoradores da morte a falarem no corredor."

- "Nós não saímos daqui sem ti, Tonks. E sem ela, também." – e depois destas palavras, Ron pegou na ex-namorada inconsciente e levou-a nos braços para longe daquela cela fantasmagórica.

De repente gritos surgiram ao longe.

Saíram todos da sala e ao fundo vislumbraram feixes luminosos.

- "Harry!" – gritaram em simultâneo Hermione, Ron e Luna.

Tonks ficou para trás com Luna e Lavender e os restantes correram apavorados para junto dos outros amigos.

De repente um feixe vermelho surgiu do nada e Ron foi projectado para trás.

- "RON!"- Hermione ficou petrificada, não por feitiço, mas por medo.

O devorador da morte sorriu para Hermione e apontou-lhe a varinha.

- "Olha se não é a sangue de lama. Já algum tempo que não te via. Estás muito bonita agora, sabes? É pena o teu sangue ser imundo."

- "Doholov!" – disse Hermione e com um sorriso maldoso abaixa-se e lança-lhe um feitiço. Doholov é projectado pelos ares e aterra brutalmente no chão, perdendo os sentidos.

Ron encontrava-se ainda caído no chão. Hermione caminhou até ele e afastou-lhe os seus cabelos ruivos dos olhos. Este com o seu toque abriu os olhos.

- "Estás bem? Consegues levantar-te?"

- "Oh sim, Hermione. Agora estou muito melhor. Vamos. Eles precisam de ajuda.

E Ron tinha razão.

Quando chegaram junto de Neville, Ginny e Harry estes estavam a combater com um grande grupo de devoradores da morte. Aquilo tinha sido mesmo uma emboscada. Mas agora nada podiam fazer. Só saírem dali, o mais depressa possível.

Hermione e Ron juntaram-se aos amigos e começaram a lutar também.

- "Encontraram a Tonks? _Stupefy!_ " – perguntou Harry, ao mesmo tempo que um devorador da morte era projectado contra a parede.

- "Sim… está com a Luna e com a Lavender."

- "A Lavender?" – perguntou Ginny, sendo atingida por um feitiço no braço e caindo no chão.

- "GINNY!"- gritaram todos em uníssono. Harry que estava mais perto de Ginny, ajoelhou-se perante a sua amada e examinou-a. Esta estava consciente, mas sangrava imensamente do braço.

- "Deve ter sido aquele estúpido feitiço do Snape. O feitiço _Sectumsempra_. Mas eu estou bem, a sério Harry."

Harry ajudou-a a levantar-se, mas subitamente viu o perigo onde todos estavam metidos. Tinha que sair dali o mais depressa possível. Se queriam viver por mais alguns anos tinham que sair dali. Mas como? Não dava para se desmaterializarem dentro daquela casa. Já tinha tentado. Um feitiço parecido com o de Hogwarts bloqueava a ideia mais rápida de escaparem.

Ron, Hermione e Neville continuavam a combater, protegendo Ginny e Harry que se encontravam atrás. Mas todos sentiam o pânico a dominar os seus corpos.

Como iriam escapar vivos dali? Como?

Hermione estava frente a frente com Lucius Malfoy. Este ria-se desalmadamente sentindo o pânico de todos. Sentindo que todos da Ordem da Fénix e consequentemente aurors sabiam que não tinham como escapar.

Hermione projectou Lucius Malfoy para trás e foi nesse preciso momento que viu.

Viu que a resistência daquela casa era fraca. Que aquele tecto poderia muito bem desabar a qualquer momento. Que podia fazer-se desabar. Era um risco muito grande, mas a única salvação de toda a Ordem.

Olhou para Harry e inclinando-se para ele, sussurrou:

- "Harry, vou fazer o tecto desabar. É a nossa única hipótese. Com a confusão podemos sair. Fora desta casa já podemos nos desmaterializa, algo impossível aqui dentro. Eles não estavam a brincar. Esta casa está muito bem protegida."

- "Mas Hermione, nós podemos ficar aqui presos. Podemos levar também com isto tudo em cima." – dizia Harry, mandando um devorador da morte pelos ares –"Mas talvez seja a nossa única salvação."

- "Quando eu disser, corram para junto das escadas, peguem na Tonks e na Lavender e saem daqui. Eu vou logo de seguida, ok?"

Ron que se desviara de um feitiço de Bellatrix, olhava incrédulo com a ideia de Hermione.

- "É perigoso. Sabes isso, não sabes?"

- "Sei Ron. Sei. Mas é a nossa única hipótese. Tenho que tentar." – e após dizer isso Hermione olhou mais uma vez para Harry e apontou a varinha para o tecto. Lucius Malfoy tinha voltado a levantar-se e estava pronto para recomeçar o duelo a fim de capturar Harry Potter e levá-lo à presença de Voldemort. – "AGORA! CORRAM."

- "APANHEM-NOS. ELES QUEREM FUGIR DAQUI." – gritou Lucius, olhando para Hermione e admirado desta não ter começado também a correr. – "O que vais fazer Sangue de Lama? Vais enfrentar-me sozinha? Só para salvar a pele do teu amigo Potter?"

- "Vou fazer um bem para a humanidade. E espero que morras. Mas lentamente, sabes? Para tu veres o que é sofrer. Tu mereces toda a dor. Tu mataste o Lupin! _CONFRINGO_!"

O sorriso de Lucius e de todos os devoradores da morte que se encontravam à sua retaguarda desvaneceram-se à medida que o tecto abatia-se sobre eles. Hermione correu pelo corredor fora enquanto a casa estremecia e o tecto caia sobre todos. Não havia sinais dos devoradores da morte. Ela tinha conseguido. Mas agora concentrava-se numa maneira de sair dali.

No fundo do corredor avistara as tochas que iluminava a escada que dava para a saída daquela casa infernal.

Estava quase a chegar lá.

Só faltava correr mais um pouco.

Mais um pouco.

Hermione ouvia gritos atrás de si, ouvia o tecto a cair, ouvia destroços. Ao mesmo tempo que corria fazia curvas e curvas para se afastar de telhas e de madeiras que caiam.

E quando finalmente chegou às escadas um enorme destroço caiu e Hermione desviou-se para a parede.

E foi aí que viu. Viu um feixe de luz azul surgir do nada e atingir-lhe com toda a sua força no seu peito.

Sentiu-se fraca. Sentiu-se a desfalecer. Sentiu uma dor enorme em todo o seu corpo. A poeira e a escuridão não deixavam ver a pessoa que tinha enviado o feitiço, mas o que ouviu fez o seu coração parar por momentos.

- "É aquela sangue de lama reles. Nem acredito que esteja na mesma casa que ela."

- "Meu senhor… quer que a mate? Posso fazer isso com todo o prazer. Foi ela que provocou esta balbúrdia toda. Foi ela que fez com que o Potter fugisse."

Hermione olhou para a silhueta de Voldemort. Nunca tinha estado tão perto dele como agora. Era alto, careca e o seu nariz era apenas fendas. Parecia uma cobra. Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se ao seu lado. Tinha escapado apenas com alguns arranhões e uma cabeça partida.

- "Não a mates. Penso que ainda iremos lucrar muito com ela. Onde está o teu filho?"

- "Estou aqui, meu amo."

Draco Malfoy surgiu do nada e trajava um enorme manto negro. Estava mais alto, mais pálido que o costume e com o cabelo maior. Mas algo continuava igual. Algo que recordava a Hermione os tempos de Hogwarts: os seus olhos cinzas cheios de ambição, ódio, vaidade e solidão.

- "Esta é a melhor amiga do Potter, não é? Ele adora-a?"

Draco olhou para Hermione com desdém como se ela fosse algo nojento e reles. Depois de sorrir olhou para Voldemort e disse:

- "Sim, meu senhor. O Potter adora-a como se de uma irmã tratasse. Já o nojento do Weasley tem outro sentimento por ela. Desde os tempos da escola que ele sente-se atraído..por…essa coisa. Essa sangue de lama."

Lucius e Voldemort riram-se desalmadamente como se Draco tivesse acabado de contar uma piada hilariante sobre feiticeiros.

Hermione abaixou a sua cabeça. Não pelos insultos de Draco, mas pela gargalhada gelada e assustadora que Voldemort emitia.

E o que Hermione mais temia concretizou-se num abrir e fechar de olhos.

Voldemort sibilou um feitiço e Hermione ficou estática como se de uma estátua em plena praça se tratasse.

Seguidamente foi arrastada por Draco pelo que restava daquele corredor infernal e percebeu.

Percebeu que Voldemort tinha regressado.

E percebeu também que o terror e a desgraça tinham igualmente voltado. E que infelizmente Voldemort tinha agora um trunfo para apanhar Harry Potter.

Agora sentia que tinha que fazer algo. Encontrar uma maneira de escapar, de avisar Harry para não a socorrer. Mas também sentia-se petrificada, o que a impedia de escapar das mãos de Voldemort.

Este por sua vez acenou a Draco e este pegou em Hermione ao colo.

- "Que nojo. Nunca pensei ter esta coisa nos meus braços. Meu senhor, não podemos leva-la de uma maneira mais fácil? Por exemplo através de um feitiço de levitação?"

Voldemort parou de caminhar e num ápice dirigiu o seu olhar frio para Draco.

- "Draco Malfoy, achas-te inteligente?"

Draco não entendera o porquê da pergunta. Olhou para o pai, mas este apenas transmitia inquietação.

- Penso que tenho a inteligência necessária para o seguir, meu senhor. E para ser seu escravo."

Lord Voldemort exibiu um pequeno sorriso ou algo parecido com um sorriso.

- "Uma resposta sensata, caro Draco Malfoy. Mas penso que o senhor acha que seja mais inteligente que o próprio Lord Voldemort."

- "Não meu senhor. Não."

- "Então faz como o teu querido e insuportável pai e não levantes perguntas desnecessárias e estúpidas. O que os parvos dos muggles vão pensar quando virem um corpo hirto a sobrevoar o chão? Não pensaste nisso?" – Draco abanou a cabeça –"Pois não… claro que não. Mas pensei eu. Por isso não faças perguntas estúpidas e age como o pedido. Evidentemente que eu não me importava de matar os muggles que se atrevessem a meter-se nos meus assuntos, mas prefiro não dar nas vistas. Agora vamos.. não aguento muito mais este tecto. O feitiço está a enfraquecer-me."

E depois destas palavras caminharam para fora daquela casa infernal e Hermione acabou por ficar inconsciente.

O vento gélido passava ferozmente pelo seu cabelo. Se estivesse as mãos desocupadas tinha com certeza puxado o seu capuz. Por causa do frio que tinha no rosto e também pela vergonha.

E se alguém o visse com aquela miúda nos braços? E porque tinha que ser logo ele a leva-la? Porque não Lucius Malfoy? Ou Avery?

Tentava não pensar muito nesse assunto. Tinha receio. Receio que Voldemort estivesse a tentar entrar na sua mente. Desde o primeiro dia que Draco entrara para o lado de Voldemort que este último não transmitia confiança. O pai dizia que Voldemort levava tempo a confiar numa pessoa e que esperava sempre por um acontecimento que o fizesse mudar de ideias. Que demonstrasse que aquela pessoa era digna de confiança. Mas Draco ainda não tinha feito nada de extraordinário. E o pai estava desapontado com ele.

Até àquele momento tinha feito tudo o que o seu senhor tinha pedido, mas mesmo assim não demonstrava confiança. Mesmo assim arranjava maneira de implicar e de dizer a Lucius que o seu filho era um ovo podre. Uma desgraça para os de sangue puro. E Draco estava um pouco farto. Em toda a sua vida tinha mandado nos outros. Tinha rebaixado todos os outros que ele sabia que eram inferiores. Todos excepto o pai. E agora sentia-se rebaixado por Lord Voldemort e por quase todos os seus companheiros devoradores da morte. E sim, estava farto e revoltado com tudo aquilo.

Voltou ao presente. Tinha se afastado mentalmente, coisa que acontecia muitas vezes. Olhou em frente e percebeu que ainda estava a seguir o seu pai, Lord Voldemort e alguns devoradores da morte sobreviventes.

Olhou para os seus braços e para o corpo que fazia peso neles. Por incrível que pareça, sentia-se quente. E já há muito que não se sentia assim. Aquela miúda estava a aquece-lo suavemente e Draco até gostou desse pequeno detalhe. Mas o que estava ele a pensar? Aquela era Hermione Granger. Uma sangue de lama estúpida e auror.

Desviou os olhos para o rosto dela. Estava todo ferido, assim como todo o seu corpo. Tinha as roupas rasgadas. Estava uma lástima. Muito mais que o normal. Sentia que ela estava fraca e que tinha desmaiado. Apesar de Voldemort a ter enfeitiçado com algo que a fez petrificar, Draco sabia que por curtos momentos ela esteve atenta ao que se passava, mas depois acabou por desmaiar.

Draco pegou com mais força no corpo de Hermione ciente que esta ainda iria passar por muita mágoa e sofrimento.


	2. Pesadelo

**O Pesadelo**

Acordou. Tudo estava em plena escuridão. Sentia-se fraca, mas mesmo assim tentou mexer-se.

E conseguiu.

Já não estava sob o efeito daquele feitiço de paralisação. Apalpou o bolso dos jeans à procura da sua varinha, mas como era de esperar esta não se encontrava lá.

Olhando para o vácuo sentiu-se petrificada. A mesma sensação que tinha tido aquando do feitiço de Voldemort. Mas desta vez estava petrificada de medo.

Ali sem um meio de fugir, sem um meio de comunicar com os amigos como iria avisá-los que a sua prisão era um caminho para capturar Harry?

Conhecendo o amigo como conhecia sabia que este não a iria abandonar. Não a iria deixar ali presa, a sofrer, a passar por dificuldades. Sabia que ele ia tentar salvá-la nem que isso significasse a sua própria morte. Mas Hermione não iria permitir isso. Não iria permitir que os seus amigos morressem por ela. Preferia mil vezes acabar com a sua própria vida.

Levantou-se.

Mesmo fraca conseguiu aos poucos pôr-se de pé e caminhou pela escuridão.

Deveria estar numa cela, algures no meio de Inglaterra. Mas e se estivesse noutro país? Desviou esse pensamento e continuou a apalpar o vácuo repleto de escuridão. As paredes eram de granito e tremendamente frias e húmidas. Tocou no que parecia ser um suporte para tochas, mas nenhuma tocha estava lá. Nem uma janela. Até admirava-se de conseguir respirar naquele sítio.

Foi de encontro a uma porta. Tacteou-a até encontrar a maçaneta em forma de argola e puxou-a. Sabia que aquilo seria um acto inútil, mas tinha que tentar. Como pensara a porta estava trancada. Desviou os seus longos cabelos para trás e encostou a orelha à porta. Num primeiro momento não ouvia nada. Nem respirações, nem conversas. Absolutamente nada. Mas depois um segundo momento surgiu. Ouviu passos.

Cada vez mais perto de si.

Cada vez…

Cada vez mais…

Desencostou-se da porta e caminhou para trás. Devido ao medo do que poderia estar a chegar, tropeçou e caiu naquele chão duro e gélido.

A porta destrancou-se e abriu-se levemente, mas rangendo fantasmagoricamente.

A luz provinda de uma tocha feriu os seus olhos. Estava há tanto tempo no meio da escuridão que aquela claridade fez com que os seus olhos levassem tempo a habituar-se.

Colocou a mão à frente dos olhos.

Os passos ouviam-se cada vez mais perto. Quem quer que fosse ia ao seu encontro, mas Hermione temia olhar para tal ser.

Estavam cada vez mais perto. Mais perto. Até que de um momento para o outro os passos pararam de se ouvir. Quem fosse estava à frente de Hermione. A milímetros dela.

Depois de um mero silêncio ouviu-se um estrondo, como se algo tivesse sido atirado para o chão. Algo de metal.

- "Está aí algo para comeres. Não serves de nada morta, por isso come. Fica ciente que estou só a obedecer a ordens. A minha vontade era deixar-te aí a morrer à fome, sangue de lama."

Hermione desviou a mão e lentamente abriu os olhos para Draco Malfoy. Tinha um ar cansado e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava uma revolta enorme. Ajoelhou-se junto do prato e retirou um pão duro. A única comida.

Apesar de não ter bom aspecto e de ser um utensílio ideal para partir os dentes, Hermione arriscou e começou a devorá-lo. Não sabia qual seria a próxima vez que iria comer. Ou pior, não sabia se teria uma próxima refeição. Se estaria viva ou não.

- "Sempre tiveste uma queda para obedecer a ordens, não é Malfoy? Primeiro o teu pai, depois o Goyle antes dele morrer e agora Lord Voldemort e possivelmente outros quantos devoradores da morte. Quando é que fazes algo por ti só?"

Draco colocou a tocha no suporte da parede e encostou-se a esta última. Olhava para Hermione com alguma repugnância. Tinha tocado no seu ponto fraco. Na ferida por cicatrizar.

- "Quem é que te disse que não faço algo por mim? Pensas que sou assim tão burro ao ponto de ir por aquilo que os outros dizem? Por não pensar por mim mesmo? Sempre te achaste muito espertinha nas palavras, não é verdade Granger? Mas isso não te vai valer de muito."

- "A sério? Era mesmo isto que idealizavas para o teu futuro? Praticar o mal? Fazer aquilo que um assassino quer? Ser apenas o seu escravo? Era para isto que estudavas? "

- "Cala-te. Tu não sabes nada. N-A-D-A! E sim, gosto de praticar o mal. Nunca escondi isso de facto. Gosto desta vida. De sentir-me importante e de fazer coisas importantes."

Hermione empurrou o prato para os pés de Draco e levantou-se lentamente, mas nunca desviando o seu olhar cansado de Draco Malfoy.

- "Não acredito muito nisso, sabes? Se és assim tão importante para a comitiva de Lord Voldemort, então porque raio ele te encarregou de alimentar a prisioneira 'sangue de lama'? Não me parece que isso seja uma missão muito importante e de calibre para um devorador da morte, pois não?"

Draco olhou severamente para Hermione. Porque aquela rapariga escolhia os pontos fracos das pessoas como tema de conversa? Seria a sua arma secreta? Uma maldição Cruciatus, produzida de outra forma? Sentia raiva. Não de Hermione, mas da verdade. Ele era assim tão transparente? Todos tinham ido numa missão. A missão de arrecadar mais devoradores da morte, algo que é de extrema importância. Mas não! Lord Voldemort decidiu que Draco era muito estúpido para tal coisa. Deveria ficar e tratar da prisioneira e de outros tipos de trabalho. De uma prisioneira que ele detestava desde o tempo de Hogwarts.

- "Eu acato ordens. Essa é a primeira regra para ser um óptimo devorador da morte. E sei o básico. Transmitir dor aos inimigos e não ter dó."

Draco retirou a sua varinha do manto e apontou para Hermione. Alguns minutos se passaram onde Draco continuava com a varinha apontada para Hermione e ambos se olhavam até que um feixe de luz saiu da varinha de Draco e foi de encontro a quem estava no seu caminho: Hermione.

Hermione gritava. Aquela sensação era horrível. Os seus ossos pareciam que estavam a ser triturados. Caiu no chão e contorcia-se ferozmente. Aquela dor não parava. Como Draco pôde ser capaz de provocar tamanha dor?

Por fim a dor parou.

Hermione continuava estendida no chão a gemer.

- "Eu disse Granger, que conseguia transmitir dor."

- "Como és capaz..de…de..provocar..estas..dores..e não te sentires mal?"

- "Simplesmente porque também as senti. Ainda as sinto. Por vezes. E por estar habituado, fiquei imune à dor. Não sinto nada por dentro. Por isso ver-te aí a gritar, não me aquece nem arrefece."

E depois destas palavras Draco saiu daquela cela e fechou a porta à chave, deixando uma Hermione entregue às suas dores.

Draco subiu as longas escadas de mármore. Como é que aquela rapariga era capaz de tocar nos seus pontos fracos? Porque raio, ela abria a boca e feria o seu orgulho em ser Malfoy?

Chegou a um Hall e dirigiu-se à janela mais próxima. Aquela casa era extremamente velha e desleixada. Nada comparada com a sua requintada casa. Mas ser devorador da morte tinha destas coisas. Seguir o seu mestre para onde quer que fosse e aguentar com tudo. Mas Draco estava farto. Ele queria praticar o mal, mas também queria ser importante. Queria ser mencionado como o melhor feiticeiro da magia negra. Mas isso nunca iria conseguir obter. Era um título que nunca iria obter.

Olhou para o exterior através da janela partida. O vento lá fora soprava como nunca. Parecia que iria arrebentar com aquela casa a qualquer momento.

Aquela casa encontrava-se numa rua deserta. Nos confins de Londres. Numa vilazinha fantasma. Eram poucas as pessoas que passavam perto daquela mansão. A mansão de verão da família Riddle. Os poucos muggles que passavam por ali diziam estar "assombrada" e em parte até estava.

Assombrada pelos fantasmas do passado. Não só de Lord Voldemort como de quase todos os devoradores da morte.

Inclusive Draco.

Os fantasmas do passado perseguiam-no para onde este se dirigisse.

_- "Draco, tu vives na sombra de todos."_

_- "Draco, tu nunca vais conseguir fazer algo de útil. Não passas de um menino mimado"._

_- "Draco! Age de uma vez por todas como um Malfoy. Sê digno do nome que transportas."_

_- "Digo-te Lucius…Este teu filho nunca fará nada de importante. Nada de histórico. E se um dia se tornar devorador da morte, com certeza é através de uma cunha...Neste caso através de ti."_

Sentia-se farto de ninguém acreditar nele. Farto de se sentir inferior. Farto de o tratarem como inferior.

E ainda estava mais farto de não poder ser visto como o melhor dos Malfoy.

A chuva começou a cair velozmente. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

Existiam umas certas pessoas que iriam chegar molhadas. E esse pensamento fez Draco sorrir.

* * *

A chuva continuava a cair e a cair.

Numa casa, designada "A Toca", um rapaz absorvido por um manto verde-escuro olhava para o pôr de sol.

Encharcado até aos pés continuava ali como se aqueles últimos raios de sol o pudessem ajudar na agonia em que se encontrava.

Um chapéu-de-chuva vermelho apareceu vindo do nada. Mas Ron, empurrou-o para longe.

- "Vai-te embora" – gritou Ron e o chapéu enfeitiçado assim fez.

-"Ron! Podias ter aceitado o refúgio que o chapéu te proporciona."

- "Se eu quisesse estar abrigado da chuva estava em casa, Ginny"

- "Eu estou preocupada contigo, Ron."

Ron levantou-se num ápice. Ginny sabia que este iria explodir, por isso endireitou-se e esperou pela bomba. Como calculara, Ron virou-se para a irmã com grossas lágrimas a escorrerem do seu pobre rosto.

- "Mas não devias estar preocupada comigo. NÃO DEVIAS. Devias estar preocupada com a Hermione. Por Merlin, o que estarão a fazer a ela neste preciso momento? Só Merlin sabe… Só Merlin." – E dito isto, Ron caiu de joelhos a chorar compulsivamente. O quanto ele amava Hermione e saber que ela estava algures com centenas de devoradores da morte e possivelmente com o próprio Voldemort, endoidecia-o.

Ginny ajoelhou-se perto do irmão e abraçou-o. A princípio pensou que ele a iria afastar, mas tal não aconteceu. A dor era tanta.

- "Claro que também estou preocupada com a Hermione, mas…"

- "Mas nada, Ginny. NADA! Devíamos ter ido atrás deles. Devíamos ter impedido a Hermione fazer tal coisa. Devíamos ter feito ALGO. E agora? Em vez de estarmos aqui parados devíamos estar a procura dela."

- "Como? Neste momento ela pode estar em todo o lado. Até mesmo fora do país. Deixa o resto dos aurors chegarem. Talvez eles tenham alguma novidade. Não podemos fazer mais nada, Ron. E tu sabes disso."

Ambos levantaram-se.

Ron limpava as lágrimas de sofrimento que teimavam em cair do seu rosto. Caminhando ao lado da irmã em direcção ao interior da casa, disse:

- "Já contaram à Tonks a verdade? Sobre a morte de Lupin?"

- "Sim. A mãe e o pai encarregaram-se disso. Ela está numa lástima. Não quis ir para St. Mungus com a Lavender e por um lado ainda bem. Ela não pode ficar sozinha. Sabe-se lá a doidice que ela poderá fazer. Foi uma perda muito grande. Se o foi para nós, imagino para a Tonks."

- "É difícil… Mas pelo menos ela sabe onde ele está. Agora eu…"

- "Ronald! Não sejas egoísta. Não compares a dor. Nós vamos encontrar a Hermione. Além disso a Hermione é forte. É inteligente. Ela está bem."

Ron lançou um olhar sarcástico a Ginny e acelerou o passo nunca olhando para trás.

Depois de este entrar no conforto da casa, Ginny permaneceu à chuva e mais uma vez olhou para o horizonte.

Não podia enganar mais o próprio irmão dando-lhe falsas esperanças.

O medo de perder Hermione permanecia não só no coração de Ron, mas como de todos que a adoravam.

* * *

Desde a saída de Draco que Hermione permanecia num canto imundo da cela. Apesar de ter comido sentia-se fraca. Tudo porque Draco decidira demonstrar a sua maldade.

Ouvia vozes no andar superior. De certeza que os restantes devoradores da morte tinham chegado do exterior. E até mesmo Lord Voldemort.

O medo apoderou-se mais uma vez do seu corpo.

Estaria perto do fim? Será que nunca mais iria ver a luz do dia? E pior ainda… Será que nunca mais iria ver os seus amigos?

Chorou.

Apesar de estar fraca, chorou.

O facto de nunca mais ver as pessoas que amava provocava-lhe uma dor imensa. Muito pior que a dor que Draco provocara graças àquela maldição.

E se Harry tivesse a caminho daquele sítio? Ou pior, e se Harry se entregasse para poupá-la?

Não!

Hermione desviou esse pensar. Não iria permitir que um amigo morresse por sua causa. Ela iria impedir que isso acontecesse. Tinha que agir.

Tinha que escapar daquele inferno. Como? Ela ainda não sabia.

Não sabia.

Simplesmente não sabia.

Mas ela iria conseguir. Tinha que conseguir.

E cansada enroscou-se no chão frio e de imediato adormeceu.


	3. Dissabores

**Dissabores**

_Hermione estava num túnel escuro e húmido. Não conseguia ver nada de interessante ao seu redor, mas mesmo assim corria desalmadamente. De um momento para outro, Hermione parou e olhou em frente._

_Uma luz reluzia à sua frente. Tinha encontrado o fim do túnel e aquela luz imensa aquecia o seu coração. Iria sair daquela escuridão._

_- "Hermione, és tu? HERMIONE! Estás salva. Graças a Merlin." – dizia uma voz provinda do exterior do túnel e daquela claridade tremenda._

_- "Harry? Estou quase a chegar, meu amigo." – Hermione corria e corria, mas nunca mais chegava ao destino._

_- "Hermione, sua inteligente de uma figa mexe-me já essas pernas. Vem cá." – dizia Ron, na brincadeira._

_Hermione irradiava felicidade por todos os lados. Os seus amigos estavam no final daquele túnel, prontos a abraçá-la como se não houvesse amanhã. E Hermione estava quase a chegar. Quase._

_A luz estava cada vez mais forte e fez doer-lhe os olhos, mas não lhe interessava. Ela queria abraçar os amigos, queria estar junto deles._

_Por fim, chegou ao seu destino. Mas tudo se demonstrou o contrário. _

_À sua frente não se encontrava um Harry e um Ron felizes por a rever, mas sim um Harry e um Ron inertes no chão. Presos na sua morte triste._

_E a luz que Hermione pensara ser algo rejubilante, não passava de uma luz provinda de uma varinha._

_Da varinha de Lord Voldemort._

_Hermione chorou de dor. Gritou de angústia. Os seus melhores amigos jaziam mortos à sua frente e ela não pôde fazer nada._

_Por sua vez Lord Voldemort ria-se. Aquele riso que até gelava o mais forte dos seres vivos flutuava pelo ar. E foi ao olhar para Lord Voldemort que Hermione atingiu o seu auge de medo e caiu na escuridão._

Hermione acordou. Tudo não passara de um pesadelo horrível. Levantou-se calmamente e verificou que continuava com a tocha acesa possibilitando-lhe um pouco mais de luz.

Se era dia ou noite, Hermione não poderia dizer. Aquela cela não tinha janela. Era algo como uma masmorra pestilenta.

Mais uma vez Hermione ouviu passos. Deveria ser Draco Malfoy acompanhado pela sua maldade e talvez com um pouco de comida.

A porta abriu-se com alguma dificuldade e um ser entrou. Mas desta vez não era Draco Malfoy, mas sim uma elfo muito velha e revestida com trapos velhos e imundos. Fazia-se acompanhar de um prato de metal com um pão idêntico ao do dia anterior.

- "Amo mandar elfo dar-lhe este alimento. Dizer-lhe que tem muita sorte em comer isto, porque pela vontade de amo, menina Granger não comer nada."

- "E quem é o teu amo?" – perguntou docemente Hermione, retirando o pão do prato de metal.

- "Meu amo ser menina Lestrange. E agora vou retirar-me. Proibiram-me de lhe falar. E elfo mau que sou. Tenho que castigar-me. Tenho, sim."

- "Não tens nada. O erro foi meu. Se também não respondesses, seria rude. E os elfos não são assim. Pelo menos, aqueles que conheço. Mas diz-me só mais uma coisa, é de dia ou de noite?"

- "Ser dia, menina. Ser de manhã e estar um belo dia. Depois da tempestade de ontem. E agora eu ir embora."

E sem mais palavras, a elfo pegou no prato de metal e saiu da cela, fechando a porta em seguida.

Já era de dia. Por outras palavras, mais um dia tinha passado naquela maldita cela. Mais um dia tinha passado sem saber como estavam os amigos.

Mas Hermione calculava. Sabendo o quanto eles a amavam, assim como ela a eles sabia o quanto eles estariam preocupados. Tudo porque ela estava em cativeiro. Estava a mercê de Lord Voldemort e dos seus compinchas.

E ela sabia que eles não descansariam enquanto não a salvem-se. Esse pensamento ainda a preocupava, pois sabia que era isso mesmo que Voldemort estava à espera. À espera que Harry viesse em auxilio da sua amiga. A espera que o seu inimigo lhe batesse à porta.

Mas Hermione não iria permitir tal coisa. Tinha que escapar e mesmo se não conseguisse tal proeza apenas restava uma solução: Morrer.

Possivelmente era só essa opção que lhe restava. Mas tinha que tentar sair dali.

* * *

Uns pisos a cima, Draco treinava. Apesar de ser poucas vezes que saía em missão, gostava de treinar o manuseamento da sua varinha para nunca falhar em frente do opositor. E lá estava ele. Sozinho no seu quarto ou algo a que ele pudesse chamar de quarto. Era ali que dormia, que descansava, que ficava sozinho. Sim, era o seu quarto. O seu recanto.

Draco apontava a sua varinha para um oponente invisível. Gesticulava, avançava e recuava. Coisas que faria caso estivesse a enfrentar outro feiticeiro.

- "_Everte Statum_" – dizia Draco e uma jarra velha voou velozmente contra a parede, partindo-se em mil pedacinhos.

Seria tão bom que os seus inimigos se partissem daquela maneira. Draco desejava isso.

- "Assim com esses feitiços de criança indefesa não vais lá, Draco."

Draco abaixou a sua varinha e virou-se. Estava tão concentrado no seu treino que nem tinha reparado na presença da sua tia.

- "O modo como eu treino não lhe diz respeito, tia Bella."

Bellatrix encostou-se à parede e cruzando os braços, sorriu sarcasticamente.

- "Chamas a isso treino? Treino é ir para o exterior e matar sangues de lama, muggles, feiticeiros traidores, escumalha. Isso sim. Melhor treino não há. Agora se o teu conceito de progredir é estar fechado num cubículo ao qual chamas quarto e destruir jarrinhas que te parecem cruéis, então, meu filho, estás num mal caminho."

Draco controlava a raiva que caminhava dentro de si. Estava farto. Farto de ser visto como um incompetente. Tudo o que ele fazia estava errado. Tudo o que ele dizia. Ele teria que provar o quê para que lhe dessem razão?

Depois de uns momentos em puro silêncio, Draco falou:

- "Apenas mantenho-me ocupado até que o nosso amo precise dos meus serviços."

- "Então acaba com isso. Venho aqui avisar-te que o amo chegou e encontra-se na sua sala e quer falar contigo. Sê educado e comporta-te como um Malfoy. Não fales sem a permissão do amo. Faz-me orgulhar de ti, sobrinho."

Draco encaminhou-se para a porta e desviando um pouco a cabeça para trás, disse tristemente:

- "Parece que por muito que faça nunca vou conseguir ganhar o vosso orgulho por mim."

E saiu sem esperar por uma resposta da tia.

Draco caminhou para as escadas. A sala de Voldemort encontrava-se no último andar daquela velha casa. Deveria ser o sótão, mas Voldemort graças as suas artimanhas transformara aquela imundice de lugar numa enorme sala obscura cheia de artefactos sinistros, com lareira e uma poltrona vermelha virada para esta.

Ao chegar ao cimo das escadas abriu o alçapão e entrou. Um ar quente deu-lhe a certeza que mais uma vez Voldemort encontrava-se sentado na sua poltrona a contemplar as labaredas que crepitavam.

E ao dirigir-se ao centro da sala teve essa certeza.

- "Aproxima-te"

- "Sim, meu amo. O que este simples fiel pode fazer por si?" – perguntou Draco, curvando-se lentamente.

- "Pára com esse teatro todo. Ambos sabemos que entraste no meu exército para poderes provar ao teu pai que és um verdadeiro Malfoy."

- "Isso não é verdade, meu amo. Entrei porque quero servi-lo. Quero ajudá-lo a alcançar os seus objectivos."

Voldemort olhou seriamente para Draco e esboçou o que parecia ser um sorriso.

- "Digo-te… cada vez mais estás a parecer um Malfoy. Na falsidade e estupidez. Pelo menos já mentes como um. Mas deixemos destes assuntos insignificantes e vamos falar do verdadeiro motivo que me levou a chamar-te"

- "Sim, senhor. Sou todo ouvidos." – Draco no seu íntimo acreditava que era desta vez que seria destacado para uma missão no exterior. Uma missão ao qual pudesse demonstrar tudo o que aprendeu praticando sozinho e com o pai.

- "Como sabes, a sangue de lama é um trunfo que tenho para poder capturar o Harry Potter." – Draco não fazia ideia o porquê de Voldemort mencionar Hermione Granger, mas de certo que tinha algo a ver com a sua missão. Talvez iria ter um duelo com alguém da ordem da Fénix. – "Portanto ordeno-te para fazeres algo. Quero que instales a sangue de lama num dos quartos vagos perto do teu e quero que te responsabilizes pelos seus actos. E mantém-na debaixo de olho. Aquela peste é mais valiosa viva do que morta e acredito que quanto mais tempo ficar naquela cela pior vai ser para o meu plano".

Draco ficou perplexo. Não podia acreditar no que Voldemort ordenara para ele fazer. Ser baby-sitter daquela sangue de lama. Não podia acreditar.

- "Meu senhor, com todo o respeito, mas porquê eu? Porque não outro devorador da morte? Você sabe como eu odeio aquela nojenta."

- "Por isso mesmo é que escolhi-te a ti. Algo contra? Não questiones mais as minhas ordens, ouviste imbecil? Olha para a marca negra que tens no braço esquerdo e lembra-te quem é o teu amo. Eu mesmo poderia vigiar aquela insolente, mas já me custa dividir o mesmo tecto com ela, quanto mais a mesma sala."

- "Mas Senhor, mais uma pergunta. Porquê colocá-la num quarto e dar-lhe conforto? Ela é uma prisioneira!"

- "Eu sei disso, parvo. Mas uma prisioneira que dará mais frutos viva do que morta. Chegou-me aos ouvidos que ela tem pesadelos à noite. E fala. Eu próprio sinto o seu medo a pairar por aqui. Durante um desses pesadelos falou que preferia morrer do que ser a culpada da captura do Potter. Portanto ela é bem capaz de deixar de comer. E se bem que ela morta até é um alívio para a humanidade. Mas infelizmente necessito dela viva e de boa saúde. Leva-a para um dos quartos e dá lhe o conforto, que baste. Não é necessário exagerar. Desde que dê para sobreviver."

Draco olhou seriamente para Voldemort. Ele estava mesmo decidido a ordenar para ele fazer aquilo. Como Draco se sentia zangado. A raiva fervilhava dentro de si.

- "O que foi? És demasiado importante para cumprir isto? Malfoy isto não é um pedido. É uma ORDEM. Se não a cumprires, sofrerás as consequências. Agora saí."

- "Sim, mestre." – E depois destas palavras, Draco dirigiu-se ao alçapão e abandonou a sala.

Ao chegar ao seu quarto, fechou a porta com brusquidão e sentou-se num sofá velho onde dormitava.

Estava furioso. Pensava que seria destacado para uma missão e no final foi destacado para descer o inferno.

Um rato miserável saiu do seu esconderijo e caminhava lentamente a procura de comida. Draco olhou para ele. Sim, na verdade ambos eram parecidos. Ambos procuravam por algo a que pudesse chamar 'seu'.

Odiando a estupidez do rato a ir contra as paredes, retirou a sua varinha do bolso e apontou para o rato.

- "_Avada Kedavra_" – e o rato caiu para o lado sem vida. – "Sente-te como um sortudo. Pelo menos o teu sofrimento acabou."


	4. A Mudança

**A Mudança**

Uma pedra voou pelos ares. Ao ir contra a parede caiu no chão partindo-se em pequenos sedimentos.

De seguida outra pedra teve o mesmo destino. E o mesmo aconteceu com várias pedrinhas, ao longo de uns minutos.

Hermione tinha comido, tinha bebido e sendo uma prisioneira não tinha direito a mais luxos. Tinha que se 'entreter' com algo. Apenas uma tocha continuava a iluminá-la, o que na verdade, agradecia. Não suportaria estar tanto tempo em plena escuridão e como aquela cela não tinha janela a tocha era a sua mais-valia.

Em certas alturas perdia-se a olhar para as pequenas chamas. O fogo apesar de perigoso era algo deslumbrante. Algo misterioso. Como algo tão bonito podia magoar tanto?

Ouviu passos a aproximarem-se. Quem era, ela não podia dizer mas quem fosse apressava-se.

Ouviu mexerem na porta da cela e a destrancá-la várias vezes.

Hermione continuou sentada no chão, mas largou as pequenas pedras neste.

A porta abriu-se e Draco Malfoy apareceu. Estava com a mesma aparência de sempre: cansado, mas a transparecer uma certa beleza misteriosa.

Entrou na cela e foi de encontro a Hermione. Nada disse. Apenas baixou o seu olhar para Hermione e ficou a fitá-la num silêncio incomum.

Uma gota que caia num canto imundo da cela quebrou o silêncio. Como por incentivo, Draco falou:

- "Quero que te levantes Granger e que me acompanhes. Sem perguntas, sem conversa. E nada de gracinhas. Qualquer gesto suspeito e eu mato-te."

- "Mata-me se assim o quiseres."

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- "Já calculava que respondesses algo assim. Chegaste ao ponto em que preferes morrer. Que nada na vida já faz sentido, não é?"

- "Parece que estou a falar com um perito nessa questão. Será que estou enganada?"

- "Aviso-te mais uma vez. Um gesto suspeito que seja e sofres as consequências. E vou fazer todos os possíveis para os teus amigos receberem o mesmo tratamento."

- "És horrível."

- "Obrigado. É assim que elas gostam de mim." – Hermione revirou os olhos. Aquele rapaz era repugnante. Ainda mais quando na verdade ele tinha a razão quando mencionava a sua 'beleza'.

Apoiando-se na parede, levantou-se. E na verdade conseguiu aguentar-se em pé durante uns segundos, mas a fraqueza falou mais alto e Hermione deslizou pela parede até ao chão.

Draco não podia acreditar que aquela estúpida nem sequer conseguia aguentar-se em pé. Uma fraca, na sua opinião.

- "Levanta-te. Já te disse."

- "Estou fraca, Malfoy. Será que não entendes isso? Não como em condições, não durmo em condições. Estou fraca."

- "Sempre foste uma fraca. E sabes porquê? Porque esse teu coração está cheio de 'amor' por aqueles a que chamas de amigos. Preocupaste tanto com eles que preferes deixar de comer e morrer do que lutares para viver."

- "Ainda bem que sou assim. Caso contrário seria como tu. E sinceramente prefiro a morte do que isso." – dizia Hermione apontando o dedo a Draco.

Este último foi consumido pela fúria das palavras de Hermione. Um efeito que acontecia sempre que ambos falavam. Sem mais delongas, Draco inclinou-se e agarrando nos cabelos de Hermione puxou-a para cima.

Ela gritava de agonia. Estava a doer-lhe.

- "Ou levantas-te ou levo-te pelos cabelos. A escolha é tua."

Acenando com a cabeça, Draco largou os seus cabelos passando-os de seguida no seu manto. Mais uma vez tocara naquela sangue de lama.

Hermione apoiando-se na parede levantou-se. Pela segunda vez sentiu as suas pernas desfaleceram, mas fez força para suportar o seu próprio peso. Deu um passo e cambaleou, mas continuo a andar. Aos poucos a fraqueza foi diminuindo. Ao chegar à porta da cela olhou para Draco como à espera de uma ordem.

- "Muito bem, segue à minha frente. Sobe a escadaria e nada de gracinhas." – ordenou Draco retirando a sua varinha e apontando para a retaguarda de Hermione, pronta a ser utilizada em caso de perigo.

E Hermione saiu daquela cela sebenta. E só depois de chegar a escadaria é que pensou: _'Para onde iria? O que iriam fazer com ela? O seu fim estaria próximo?'_ Pensou várias vezes na sua própria morte, mas agora que estava prestes a morrer sentia que ainda não tinha vivido o suficiente. Havia tantas coisas para descobrir. Para sentir. Para explicar. E os amigos? Ficariam realmente bem?

A escadaria nunca mais terminava e cada degrau de mármore simbolizava mais uma dor, mais um aumento na sua fraqueza.

Draco caminhava atrás de Hermione, atento a qualquer gesto desta. Como ele pedira, ela encontrava-se em silêncio absoluto. Continuava a caminhar devagar, mas em silêncio.

Cada vez que ela abria a boca e falava, Draco sentia uma dor aguda dentro de si. Não sabia explicar. Ou melhor sabia a causa, mas não queria pensar nisso. Sabia que tudo o que ela falava era a verdade. A pura da verdade. Uma verdade que até o próprio Draco pensara.

E Hermione caminhava. Mais um degrau e mais um e desesperadamente subia mais um. Não aguentava muito mais tempo. Era verdade que era uma auror, mas BOLAS também era um ser humano acima de tudo.

Draco estava atento a Hermione e sabia que algo se passava. Ela estava mesmo fraca, não era mentira nenhuma e os seus passos diminuíam de velocidade a cada degrau. A cela encontrava-se na cave daquela mansão. Algo construído na época em que Voldemort se apoderou da casa. E o quarto onde Hermione iria ficar ficava no primeiro piso. No mesmo piso onde Draco permanecia. Ainda estavam no piso do Hall, do salão principal e da cozinha portanto ainda faltava mais uns quantos degraus.

- "Anda mais rápido Granger. Fica descansada que não vais para o último piso, nem para o segundo. Vais para o primeiro. São mais uns quantos degraus. Mexe-te." – Draco tocou nas costas de Hermione com a varinha, mas mesmo assim esta não respondeu. O que era de admirar. Apenas arfava descontroladamente.

Não conseguia mais. Hermione bem tentava, mas as suas pernas não aguentavam muito mais o peso do seu corpo. Mesmo assim subiu mais depressa as escadas, afastando-se de Draco sem este ter tempo para acelerar também o seu passo. Quanto mais cedo chegasse ao destino, mais cedo aquilo acabava. Ao perceber que estava quase a chegar ao piso que Draco referira Hermione suspirou de alívio. Só faltava mais uns degraus.

Subitamente sentiu os degraus a fugirem dos seus pés, ou pelo menos, era essa a impressão que tinha.

Draco olhava surpreso para a cena que via a desenrolar a sua frente. Num segundo Hermione estava a chegar ao final da escadaria em dossel e no segundo a seguir estava a rebolar escadas abaixo, parando em cima dos pés de Draco.

Tinha desmaiado e sangrava da cabeça. Durante a queda pelas escadas deveria ter batido várias vezes nos degraus.

- "Oh só me faltava esta. Levanta-se sua parasita. ACORDA!"

Mas Hermione encontrava-se imóvel. Sujando os ténis de Draco com sangue.

- "Que nojo. Blagh. Tenho que fazer algo. Bem, não sei se isto vai resultar…mas… _Ennervate_." – E na verdade Hermione acordou, mas acabou por desmaiar de novo.

Não havia outra opção. Draco guardou a varinha nos seus jeans e pegou Hermione ao colo. Com ela nos braços começou a subir as escadas e chegando ao piso pretendido encaminhou-se ao quarto que seria de Hermione, junto do seu.

Os poucos devoradores da morte que vagueavam naquele piso olhavam incrédulos para Draco. Outros riam-se descaradamente, fazendo Draco fervilhar por dentro.

Oh claro que andar com uma sangue de lama nos braços era uma piada fenomenal. Naquele momento Draco sabia o que era ser a chacota de todos. E detestava saber isso.

- "A ser o transporte da sangue de lama, Malfoy? Estás a gostar? Ahahahaha"

- "Fazias melhor figura se estivesses calado Avery."

- "Não me calo. Vais matar-me por causa disso? Uuuh! Estou cheio de medo." – E juntamente com Avery também os outros devoradores da morte começaram a rir.

Chegando a porta do quarto, Draco deu um pontapé na porta, abrindo-a.

Aquele quarto era uma podridão, mas em comparação com o seu tinha, ao menos, uma cama.

E o sol batia na janela possibilitando um pouco mais de calor.

Calor.

Draco continuava com Hermione no seu colo. O seu corpo quente aquecendo o seu peito e os seus braços. Draco estava a gostar tanto daquele aquecimento que esqueceu-se que era uma sangue de lama que tinha nos seus braços. Uma sangue de lama que detestava imenso.

Pousou-a suavemente na cama e olhou para ela. Continuava a deitar sangue da cabeça, manchando o lençol. Aquele sangue nojento. Imundo.

Não conseguia mais olhar para ele.

Desviou o olhar para o chão e viu a forma de quadrados estampados nesse mesmo.

Olhou para a janela e verificou que esta tinha grades. Por isso é que Voldemort queria tanto que ela ficasse no quarto ao lado do de Draco. Sabia a existência daquelas grades. E pela forma delas verificou que tinham já alguns anos. Não fora Voldemort que as forjara.

Porque raio uma casa de verão teria grades numa janela de um dos quartos? Definitivamente não era só a família Malfoy que regulava mal. A família Riddle também caíra na mesma desgraça.

Depois de experimentar se as grades eram fiáveis [o que na verdade eram, apesar do ar velho e enferrujado] Draco voltou para junto do leito de Hermione.

Continuava sem se mover. Ainda não tinha recuperado os sentidos. Fracota, pensou Draco.

E sem perceber a razão para tal facto Draco apontou, mais uma vez, a varinha a Hermione e disse:

- "_Episkey_"- E as feridas de Hermione no seu rosto e nuca sararam.

Draco grunhiu e virando costas a sangue de lama que tanto detestava saiu do quarto.

* * *

Estava quase a anoitecer e Ron encontrava-se num dos muitos andares do Ministério da Magia.

Andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

Quais fossem as noticias queria ouvi-las. Ele tinha que saber.

Neville e Luna encontravam-se junto de Ron. Falando e olhando Ron de uma maneira carinhosa.

- "Ele está mesmo mal, não achas Nev?" – perguntava Luna, verificando se Ron estava a prestar atenção a conversa deles. Vendo que não, acrescentou – "Tipo, todos já entenderam que ele sempre amou a Hermione e saber que ela poderá estar a sofrer neste momento… Oh Céus. Que dor insuportável."

- "Sinceramente espero que isto acabe depressa. E que acabe bem, Luna. Já houve muitas mortes em nome de Voldemort. Tanto sofrimento. Achas que a Hermione está viv…"

- "Por Merlin. Claro que está viva. Oh Neville, também achas o mesmo que os outros? Também achas que mataram a Hermione? Pois fica sabendo que a Hermione está viva."

- "Como tens tanta certeza? Ora estamos a falar do Voldemort e dos seus seguidores imundos. Se eles matam até pessoas de sangue puro, achas que iriam poupar por tanto tempo uma rapariga filha de muggles?"

- "Filha de muggles ou não, Hermione continua a ser uma das melhores amigas de Harry Potter. Pensas que Voldemort quer melhor do que isso? É um belo tesouro que ele tem em mãos. Um trunfo para capturar Harry. Ele sabe muito bem o que faz, infelizmente."

Neville olhou estupefacto para Luna. Aquela rapariga tinha aquele ar de excêntrica mas quando abria a boca dizia coisas surpreendentemente verdadeiras.

- "Neville, não olhes assim para mim como se eu fosse uma Venemous Tentácula. Todos nós temos os nossos dons. Até mesmo tu. Não é à toa que somos aurors, amigo."

- "Tens razão."

- "O que estão para aí a segredar? Eu não sou burro. Sei que estão a falar de algo relacionado com a Hermione." – Ron parara de caminhar e encostara-se a uma parede perto de Neville e Luna sem estes perceberem.

- "Oh Ron. Nada de nada. Estamos só ansiosos como tu. Queremos saber se há alguma novidade. Apenas isso."

Uma porta fechara-se com brusquidão algures naquele imenso corredor. Os três amigos colocaram-se estáticos a olhar para o corredor. Ao fundo Harry caminhava juntamente com Ginny.

Ao juntarem-se aos restantes, todos ficaram a olhar uns para os outros. Todos, excepto Ron.

Este último caminhou para junto de Harry e colocando ambas as mãos nos ombros do amigo perguntou:

- "Então? O que sabem da Hermione, Harry? Alguma novidade?"

- "Houve ataques de devoradores da morte perto de King's Cross. E em Little Hangleton. E encontraram um corpo em Knockturn Alley."

Ron arregalou os olhos, Luna abafou um ligeiro grito e Neville mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- "Um corpo? É a… Vamos para lá. Basta sairmos daqui e desmaterializarmo-nos para lá."

Ginny colocou uma mão no ombro de Ron tentando acalmá-lo.

- "Ron, não é necessário. Não é a Hermione." – disse Ginny. Olhou desesperadamente para Harry e este continuou:

- "Foi uma rapariga de nome Penelope Clearwater."

- "A Penelope?"

- "Conhecê-la Ron?"

-"Claro que sim, Ginny. Foi namorada do Percy. Não te lembras? Nos últimos anos de Percy em Hogwarts, namoraram. Oh o Percy vai ficar desanimado."

- "Era de Ravenclaw, como eu. No meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts ajudou-me a encontrar as salas de aula. Era uma boa rapariga. Tenho muita pena." – lamentava Luna, colocando a sua mão no peito.

- "E mais?"

- "Pois. Também souberam de movimentos na França. Uma rapariga também foi morta. E mais uma vez era filha de muggles."

- "As vítimas são todas bruxas de sangue mestiço. Filhas de muggles. Tal e qual como…"

- "…como a Hermione. Eu entendi Ginny." – completou Ron – "O que quererá isto dizer? Acham que a Hermione está na França? Ou em Knockturn Alley? Espera! Talvez esteja em Little Hangleton. Os Riddle viviam nesse local, não era?"

- "Eu próprio fui lá Ron. Juntamente com a unidade sul de aurors. Aquilo está vazio. Não está habitado a algum tempo. Duvido muito que Voldemort esteja numa propriedade que pertencera outrora aos Riddle. Ele odeia a família e tudo o que lhes diz respeito. Mas mesmo assim já ordenamos uma pesquisa por Inglaterra. A família Riddle era uma família muito rica. De certeza que deve ter outras casas. De caça, de verão, talvez. Nunca se sabe."

- "Espero que a Hermione esteja bem. Espero mesmo."

- "Ron! Vamos acreditar que sim, ok?" – E dito isto Harry deu a mão a Ginny e afastou-se um pouco com ela.

- "Ginny fica com o Ron. Ouviste o que a Susan Bones disse. Também encontraram um corpo perto da casa dos meus pais. E pelas características é provável que seja…"

Ginny deixou um gemido escapar e começou a chorar. Harry controlava-se. A sua vontade era também chorar com Ginny, mas tinha que ser forte. Por todos.

Colocando um braço em volta da cintura de Ginny levou-a para longe do campo de visão dos outros.

- "Oh Harry. Que desgraça. Hermione pode estar neste momento em Godric's Hollow sem vida. O que vai ser de nós sem ela? O que vai ser de Ron? Ele ama-a tanto. Ele nem come. Nem dorme."

- "Eu sei disso, meu amor. Eu sei disso. Fica com o Ron. Eu vou a Godric's Hollow. Quando souber algo entro em contacto, ok?" – e beijando Ginny, Harry despediu-se dos outros e partiu. Partiu ciente que poderia ir ver algo que nunca desejara ver.

E devido à dor infernal que sentia, Harry chorou.

Hermione poderia estar morta.

Hermione ESTAVA morta.


	5. Acontecimentos Estranhos

**Acontecimentos Estranhos**

Hermione poderia estar morta.

Hermione ESTAVA morta.

Estes foram os pensamentos de Harry enquanto percorria os corredores do Ministério da Magia.

Uma vez cá fora não perdeu mais tempo com nada. Nem com pensamentos. Queria ver com os seus próprios olhos. Queria ver se era ou não verdade. Se Hermione estava morta ou não.

Desmaterializou-se.

Godric's Hollow estava na mesma. A mesma velha e pacata vila onde nasceram tantos feiticeiros promissores.

Apesar de não ter passado muito tempo da sua infância naquele sítio, em parte, sentia-se em casa. Aquele tinha sido o lar escolhido pelos seus pais antes de morrerem. Tinha sido ali que os seus pais se sacrificaram para que Harry sobrevive-se.

O rapaz que sobreviveu.

Por vezes, Harry ainda era tratado assim. O rapaz que sobreviveu. O rapaz da cicatriz em forma de relâmpago. O rapaz que destronou Lord Voldemort, o grande senhor das Trevas.

Ao sair de uma ruela vislumbrou o pouco que restava da sua antiga casa. Ainda eram muitas as pessoas que lá iam deixar a sua marca. Era como um lugar de oração, de turismo ou o que as pessoas queriam que fosse.

Agora com os ataques iminentes de Voldemort e dos seus seguidores a procura daquele lugar aumentara. Harry sabia porque, na verdade, aquela vila nunca mais fora esquecida por ele. Andava sempre lá por perto. E até tinha intenções de restaurar a casa antiga dos pais e viver lá, com Ginny. E quem sabe mais tarde com os seus filhos. Mas para isso teria que sobreviver. Algo que não poderia assegurar.

- "Harry Potter! Como está? Sou Paul Matthew. Esperava-o, ansiosamente." – Um homem que aparentava os seus quarenta anos surgiu à frente de Harry Potter e cumprimentou-o. Trajava umas calças de sarja e uma t-shirt com um super-herói de banda desenhada. Se Harry não estivesse tão preocupado com o rapto da amiga e possivelmente o seu assassinato, teria rido daquele traje. Durante estes anos todos eram poucos os feiticeiros que sabiam passar despercebidos pelos muggles. Tudo o resto era pavoroso.

- "Foi muito atencioso em esperar por mim. Você sabe quem é Hermione Granger? Alguma vez a viu?" – Harry caminhava ao lado de Paul, deixando que este o levasse ao local do 'crime'.

- "Na verdade nunca tive o prazer de estar cara a cara com Miss Granger, portanto não sei lhe dizer se aquela pobre criatura sem vida é a sua amiga ou não. Se é isto que deseja saber, claro."

E era claro que Harry desejava isso. Desejava, do fundo do seu coração, que o corpo não fosse o de Hermione, mas de uma rapariga parecida.

Por fim chegou ao local onde o corpo estava. Ao seu redor inúmeros aurors estavam em alerta e moviam-se com destreza, possivelmente lançando feitiços que impossibilitassem de os encontrar. Feitiços tanto para muggles como para feiticeiros indesejados.

Alguns feiticeiros olhavam para Harry e cumprimentavam-no, mas este já há muito que tinha perdido o interesse ao seu redor. Não ligou a ninguém. Concentrou-se apenas no corpo que jazia no chão encoberto por um manto cinzento.

O seu coração disparou. Qual trovão qual quê.

Estava perto de descobrir se era Hermione ou não. Desejava mesmo que não fosse, mas tinha medo que Merlin ou Deus ou quem quer que fosse não ouvisse as suas preces.

Sim.

Harry Potter tinha medo.

Medo de perder a sua melhor amiga.

Harry ajoelhou-se e estendeu a mão. Tinha que saber, tinha que retirar aquele manto e descobrir quem estava ali sem vida.

Paul oferecera-se para destapar o corpo, mas Harry impediu-o.

Não!

Tinha que ser ele a fazer isso. Tinha que ser.

Num ápice desviou o manto para trás. E ali, naquele preciso momento o seu mundo desabou.

* * *

- "Meu Senhor, chamou-me?" – perguntava Bellatrix com uma voz demasiado melosa.

- "Claro que não. O que ouviste foi um suspiro meu. Ultimamente ando a suspirar o teu lindo nome aos quatro ventos." – dizia Voldemort olhando Bellatrix de alto a baixo. Esta última sorriu. Como se acreditasse mesmo que Lord Voldemort estivesse a declarar-se a ela. – "És patética, Lestrange. Muito patética. É evidente que te chamei, sua burra. Preciso de saber o relatório das operações."

Bellatrix desviou o olhar de Voldemort e começou a olhar para os seus dedos imundos. Era verdade que desejava muito mais o senhor das Trevas do que o seu próprio marido, mas não tolerava que ele brincasse com os seus sentimentos. Olhou friamente para este e abriu a boca, mas nada saiu.

- "Diz-me Bellatrix, o resultado das operações. O que se passa contigo, mulher?"

- "Não passo de uma mera mulher, não é?" – Bellatrix nem acreditava que tinha dito aquilo. Oh, não podia ter feito tal coisa.

- "Então é isso. Já entendi." – Voldemort riu descaradamente – "Sua estúpida, pensas que te amo? Achas mesmo que perco tempo com essas coisas? Achas que só tenho olhos para ti? Lá porque durmo contigo umas noitinhas não significa que gosto de ti. Acredita que não és a única. Durmo com quem quiser. Quantas vezes quiser. Sou Lord Voldemort. E tu? Tu és uma reles mulher que me proporciona momentos divertidos. Satisfeita?"

Bellatrix ficou incrédula a olhar para Voldemort. Narcisa já a tinha avisado que Voldemort não era homem de uma só mulher. Aliás não era de ninguém. Para ele mulheres eram apenas mecanismos de satisfação, apenas isso.

Ao entender isso, Bellatrix olhou para Voldemort e assentiu com a cabeça. Não iria demonstrar mágoa, nem desânimo. Nada.

- "Muito bem, meu senhor. Vou falar dos resultados. Eu e o resto dos seus seguidores fizemos o que pediu e pelo que sei tudo está a levar o caminho pretendido. Espalhamos o terror e a desgraça pelos sítios que referiu e acredito que neste momento Harry Potter esteja a receber a cruel, mas bonita, noticia. "

- "Excelente. Era isso que queria. Estou contente pelo vosso desempenho. Muito bem. Desperdicei muita magia neste plano. Claro que com a poção polissuco teria o mesmo efeito, mas para mim isso é uma poção de amadores. Agora é só esperar que Harry Potter e os seus imundos amigos percebam a minha mensagem."

Voldemort caminhou para a janela da sua sala e desviou o cortinado negro. Lá fora, alguns devoradores da morte treinavam. Destruíam por completo aquilo que parecia ser um jardim.

_- "Estou rodeado de imbecis! "– _dizia Voldemort para si mesmo, revirando os olhos.

* * *

Hermione acordou. Não sabia quanto tempo esteve inconsciente. Na verdade, nem sabia se seria outro dia ou não. Estava confusa.

Na sua mente a última imagem que surgia era a enorme escadaria. Degraus e degraus e tão pouca força para continuar a subi-los.

Sentiu uma dor aguda na sua nuca. Devia ter caído escadas abaixo. Tocou cuidadosamente na nuca, mas não sentiu qualquer abertura. Aliás, sentia que aquele local tinha sido, de alguma forma, sarado.

Mas como? Draco? Oh não. De certo que não. Não, mesmo!

Claridade!

Hermione olhou para o lado e viu claridade.

Devagar levantou-se da cama. Aos poucos percebia onde estava.

Estava, no que parecia ser, um quarto. Imundo, mas um quarto. Tinha uma cama. Tinha uma cómoda com um espelho partido. Tinha um baú e uma outra porta, que Hermione acreditava ser, o acesso para uma casa de banho.

Sim. Era um quarto. Para todos os efeitos, um quarto.

Mas porquê?

Seguiu a claridade e viu que esta provinha de uma janela.

- "E com grades. Que bom." – pensou.

Mas isso, em parte não interessava. Agora tinha luz. Luz do sol. Uma luz que aquecia. Que aquecia a sua alma.

Tentou vislumbrar o exterior e ficou desanimada com o que via.

Um jardim desfeito e cheio de devoradores da morte.

Que sitio era aquele? Onde estava? O que estava acontecer?

Hermione queria respostas, mas sabia que nunca as iria ter. Por isso, mesmo sentindo-se fraca, continuou postada em frente à janela. O sol batia no seu rosto e iluminava os seus longos cabelos castanhos, dando-lhes um certo brilho.

Estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos e naquela sensação de calor que nem deu pela entrada de Draco.

Este, sem dizer seja o que for, olhou-a.

De um certo modo olhá-la fez com que o seu coração acelerasse. Parecia que uma pequena chama deflagrava dentro de si. Não entendeu. Nem queria entender.

Mas ele não podia deixar de notar no esplendor que circulava em Hermione.

Aquele cabelo tinha um brilho enorme, mesmo a sua dona ter estado numa cela imunda. O seu rosto, cicatrizado pela dor e saudade, estava agora resplandecente. Mas como? Se Draco acreditasse nisso, dizia que ela era como uma espécie de anjo. Alguém que veio iluminar os caminhos de pessoas como ele.

Mas que raio? O que ele estava a pensar? Estava há muito tempo preso naquela casa. Os seus raciocínios já não tinham qualquer cabimento. Tinha que sair. Tinha mesmo. E iria sair. Mas antes…

- "Granger, tens aqui comida. Vê lá se comes. Não quero voltar a pegar-te ao colo, ouviste?"

Hermione assustou-se. Por momentos esqueceu-se que estava presa naquela maldita casa. Era uma vítima. Ao olhar para Draco viu, mais uma vez, o quanto ele estava desleixado. Ele tinha algo dentro de si que queria libertar. O quê? Raiva, de certeza. Raiva por ter que 'tratar' da sangue de lama.

- "Porque estou aqui?"

- "Porque sim."

- "Antigamente eras mais conversador. Quer dizer, sempre que me vias nos corredores de Hogwarts dizias mais coisas. A maior parte eram piadas secas, mas muito mais elaboradas do que as tuas recentes falas."

- "Esse Draco já se foi." – dizia Draco, colocando a bandeja prateada na cama de Hermione. – "E agora, come e cala-te. Já não te posso ouvir. Que chata. Sempre o foste e continuas a ser."

- "Existem coisas que nunca mudam, Malfoy." – e sentando-se na cama, Hermione fitou os olhos cinzas de Draco – "Porquê?"

Draco não entendeu a sua última pergunta, por isso retribuiu-lhe o olhar.

De alguma maneira tentava entender Hermione através dos seus olhos castanhos. Mas esta era uma incógnita.

- "Porque o quê?"

- "Porque escolheste este caminho? Porque sempre nos tratámos tão mal? Porque sempre foste tão estúpido comigo e com os meus amigos?"

- "Certas coisas estão predestinadas a serem como são. O que querias? Que fossemos todos amiguinhos? Eu não me dou com gente da tua laia."

Hermione sorriu. Sabia que o que iria dizer a seguir seria como uma faca no peito de Draco, mas não quis saber:

- "Não te dás com gente da minha laia por eu ser uma sangue de lama, mas na verdade consegues ser mais repugnante que eu. Apesar de seres sangue puro, como dizes, tu próprio és deprimente e imundo. A servir quem não se interessa por ti. A fazer o que os outros mandam. A seguir um caminho que, de certo, NÃO escolhestes."

E como Hermione suspeitava, Draco fervilhou. Era raiva que tinha dentro de si. Raiva por tudo e por todos. E ela sabia que tinha acabado de accionar a bomba.

- "CALA-TE. CALA-TE, SUA ESTÚPIDA. SUA CRIATURA NOJENTA. NÃO SABES NADA. NADA!" – Draco arfava, e já tinha a sua varinha apontada para Hermione. – "Não sabes o que é viver a minha vida. NÃO SABES! Tu não sabes o que é ser Malfoy. Eu tenho responsabilidades. O meu destino é este. Não posso fugir dele. NÃO POSSO. E eu não sou nenhuma marioneta, ouviste? EU também tenho PODER. Eu também sou IMPORTANTE. Eu faço AQUILO QUE QUERO. MALDITA A HORA EM QUE VIESTE PARA AQUI. Tu e essas tuas palavras. Tens a mania que sabes tudo, mas não sabes nada. NADA!"

- "Balelas, Malfoy. Balelas." – Hermione nunca tinha visto Draco daquele modo. Uma vez Harry contara que o tinha visto a chorar. Que o tinha visto de uma maneira entristecedora, mas Hermione nunca acreditara. Simplesmente não imaginava Draco ferido por dentro. Não acreditava que este tivesse sentimentos. E agora estava ali a prova.

Um Draco raivoso, ofegante e com a varinha pronta a disparar encontrava-se mesmo à sua frente. Hermione nem sabia o porquê de o ter 'picado'. Talvez para que ele 'explodisse' e libertasse um pouco do que sigilosamente guardava dentro de si. A raiva, o que quer que fosse.

Só não entendia porque tinha feito tal coisa. Isso significava que em parte estava a ajudar Draco Malfoy. Mas porquê? Porque era uma boa pessoa, seria essa a resposta. Só podia.

- "És uma estúpida, Granger. Uma sangue de lama imunda e que tem a mania. És uma imbecil. TENHO RAIVA DE TI. DEVIAS MORRER, SUA CABRA!" – e após isto Draco lançou um feitiço, atingindo em força a parede por detrás de Hermione. – "Só não te mato, porque o Senhor das Trevas necessita de ti viva. Mas um dia irei matar-te. Juro que sim." – e virando costas, seguiu para a porta.

- "Malfoy, não é bom quando libertamos um pouco a raiva que temos dentro de nós?" – Draco estacou. Estava tão furioso que nem entendeu aquela pergunta. A maldita Granger e as suas perguntas. E fechando a porta com um enorme estrondo, Draco seguiu para fora daquela maldita mansão.

* * *

Não podia. Oh Merlin, não podia.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do seu rosto e este não tinha forças para as impedir.

Desejava matar Lord Voldemort imediatamente. Ferozmente. Sem piedade.

- "Sr. Potter, sente-se bem? Oh céus, é mesmo a sua amiga, não é? Lamento imenso…"

- "Não lamenta mais do que eu, acredite." – e levantando-se, voltou costas ao corpo e seguiu para o mais longe possível. Chegando perto de uma moita, vomitou.

Ninguém está preparado para ver aquilo que ele viu.

Por mais forte que essa pessoa seja.

Ninguém suporta a perda de um amigo.

- "HARRY! ONDE ESTÁ ELA? ONDE?" – Harry não podia acreditar. Ron vinha a toda a velocidade. Atrás de si encontrava-se Ginny, Neville e Luna.

Ginny possuía aquela expressão 'Peço-desculpa-Harry-não-pude-fazer- nada- tive-que-contar', mas Harry não ficou zangado.

Naquele momento não sentia nada para além de uma dor enorme.

Harry impediu o amigo de avançar mais. O corpo já tinha sido ocultado e Harry agradeceu tal facto.

Colocando as mãos nos ombros de Ron, disse:

- "Ron! Acalma-te. Neste momento, quero que estejas calmo e que sejas forte. Isto é muito duro."

- "Acalmar-me? Já me estás a dizer essas coisas de momento duro e para ser forte. Eu quero ver. Quero saber. É ela, não é? Não! A HERMIONE, NÃOOOOOO."

Ron empurrou Harry e correu para junto do cadáver. Ajoelhando-se perto dele, pediu para que todos se afastassem. Ninguém vira Ron daquela maneira. Estava uma lástima. Chorava demasiado e tentava ter forças para ver o cadáver por debaixo do manto.

Esticou o braço.

A dor aumentava cada vez mais.

O choro também.

Ouviu Ginny a gritar por detrás dele. De certo que Harry já lhe contara o que vira.

Tocou no manto e num ápice puxou-o. Mal ele sabia que o amigo, momentos antes, fizera o mesmo.

Os seus olhos tentavam habituar-se ao que viam, mas não acreditava.

- "Harry?" – Ron levantou-se e confuso olhou para o amigo – "Porque disseste para eu me acalmar? Eu nem conheço esta rapariga. Não é a Hermione. Estás bêbado ou quê?"

- "O quê?" – Harry não entendia. Este e os restantes aproximaram-se do corpo e rodearam-no.

E assim, Harry viu. Viu um corpo de uma rapariga. Uma rapariga que não era Hermione.

Esta tinha cabelos negros e era um pouco mais baixa que Hermione. Mas momentos antes era Hermione. Ele viu.

- "Harry, o que se passa?"

- "Ginny, era a Hermione… eu sabia. Isto foi algum feitiço. Poção polissuco, algo assim. Só pode. Há cerca de dez minutos era o corpo de Hermione que se encontrava aqui. Paul, você viu?"

- "Claro que sim, Harry Potter. Esta rapariga é muito diferente da que estava anteriormente. Eu também vi. Mas como…"

Mas Paul foi interrompido pela chegada de uma coruja negra. Harry já estava farto daquelas corujas obscuras.

O bilhete que trazia caiu sobre as mãos de Harry e este leu-o:

_Gostaria de ter visto a tua cara ao visualizares a tua suposta amiga morta. Que visão deliciosa que deve ter sido._

_Mas acredita que isto apenas foi uma brincadeira, Harry Potter. Na verdade, um exemplo do que pode vir acontecer caso não te entregues. Ou caso não digas a tua localização. Já devias saber que não tenho problemas em matar e/ou mandar matar. Isto é um aviso. O facto de isso passar a ser real depende de ti. Apenas de ti._

_Lord Voldemort_

- "Harry, o que é isso?" – perguntou Neville.

Harry amachucou o bilhete e jogou-o para longe.

- "Temos que fazer de tudo para que isto não se torne real. Para que nunca tenhamos que ver a Hermione sem vida. Eu já senti isso, não quero sentir de novo."


	6. Desenvolvimentos

**Desenvolvimentos**

- "Então para salvarmos a Hermione teremos que divulgar a nossa localização ou entregar-te?" – Ron olhava para os amigos, incrédulo. Vendo que ninguém respondia, bateu ferozmente na mesa.

Tinham voltado para a Toca após aquele momento doentio. Apesar de estarem aliviados por Hermione não estar morta não conseguiam, de todo, afastar o desânimo que aquela situação causara.

Por momentos tinham pensado que Hermione morrera. Por momentos tinham sentido a verdadeira dor de perder um ente querido. E mais uma vez encontravam-se na angústia que a ausência de Hermione provocava.

- "Como já expliquei a todos, é isso que Voldemort deseja. Ou eu me entrego ou ele prossegue com o seu plano. Vocês sabem ao que me estou a referir. Não quero repetir." – a tristeza resplandecia tanto nos olhos de Harry como de todos os outros. Não aguentavam viver muito mais tempo assim. Eles sabiam que teriam de agir, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – "Eu tenho que agir!" – disse por fim Harry, fechando os punhos.

Todos baixaram as cabeças com tristeza. Todos, excepto Ginny. Esta levantou-se ferozmente fazendo com que a sua cadeira estatela-se no chão.

- "O que queres dizer com essa expressão?_ 'Eu tenho que agir'_. Nós temos que agir, isso sim. Não és só tu. Todos nós vamos ajudar a Hermione. Vamos arranjar um meio de salvá-la. Vamos…" – calou-se quando Harry levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros, virando-a para ele.

- "Ginny! Tenho que fazer algo. É a mim que ele quer. Não é a ti, nem ao Ron, nem outro. Sou eu! Apenas eu. Não quero que nada de mal vos aconteça. Já me basta sentir culpado pela Hermione. Não quero que o mesmo aconteça em relação a vocês, entendes?"

- "Sinceramente? Não entendo. Não entendo porque insistes em armar-te em herói. Em mártir. _'Ah porque vou salvar a minha amiga sozinho. Ah porque sou o rapaz que sobreviveu e posso sobreviver de novo'." – _Ginny imitava a voz de Harry sarcasticamente. Todos olhavam para ela. Era normal em Ginny os acessos de raiva, mas era algo raríssimo com Harry Potter. O seu namorado excepcional. – "Digo-te, Harry Potter se tu te entregares, não vais sobreviver. Tu vais morrer, porque foste demasiado estúpido. Porque não quiseste que os teus amigos te ajudassem. É isso que queres? É ISSO QUE QUERES? DIZ-ME!".

Agora Harry encontrava-se afastado de Ginny. Não porque tinha medo desta, mas porque sabia o que ela estava a sentir. Ela tinha medo de o perder.

- "Se a minha morte salvar a Hermione e a vocês todos, então SIM! Sim, prefiro morrer. Desde que todos estejam a salvo."

- "Tu és louco. Isso também não, meu!" – Ron metera-se na conversa. Concordava que se Harry fosse ter com Voldemort as probabilidades de libertar Hermione seriam maiores, mas não queria perder um amigo por isso. Seria uma loucura. E Hermione não iria querer algo assim.

- "Deixa-o Ron. O Harry quer armar-se em herói. Muito bem! Boa sorte. Mas é pena achares que eu não te amo tanto assim. Que ninguém te ama. Porque se soubesses o quanto eu te amo, se soubesses o quanto os teus amigos gostam de ti, não terias uma ideia destas. Não nos irias sujeitar a tamanha dor."

- "Ginny! Isso é mentira. Eu sei o quanto vocês gostam de mim. Eu sei o quanto tu me amas. E por isso mesmo quero ver-vos a salvo. Apenas isso." – Ginny chorava. Tentava ser forte e controlar o seu choro, mas não conseguia. Todos já se tinham levantado das suas respectivas cadeiras e faziam um círculo em torno de Harry.

O silêncio permaneceu por uns momentos, mas foi quebrado pela voz de Neville.

- "Lamento, Harry. Mas isso está fora de questão. Onde tu fores, nós iremos. E vamos salvar a Hermione. Todos juntos, porque é isso que os amigos fazem."

Harry olhou para Neville. Aliás, todos olhavam para Neville. Por muito que a sua aparência emanasse dúvidas, Neville era o mais forte. E à sua maneira o mais sábio. Harry não podia lutar contra isso. E como se Neville tivesse conjurado uma maldição Imperius, Harry acenou com a cabeça.

* * *

Draco entrara na mansão de Voldemort. Estivera demasiado tempo na rua e sinceramente não se preocupava muito com isso. Se Voldemort precisasse dos seus serviços bastava tocar na marca negra de alguém. Draco arregaçou a manga do braço esquerdo e olhou para a famosa caveira com uma serpente enrolada.

Aquilo era pior que um telemóvel (um utensílio visto nas mãos dos muggles e usados por esses). Estivesse onde estivesse aquilo _'apitava'._ Era outra coisa que o enervava. Se estivesse num sítio longe bastava o mestre tocar na marca e ele era transportado para o local onde Voldemort se encontrava.

Como não sentiu nenhum ardor no período que esteve fora, supôs que Voldemort não precisasse dos seus serviços.

Mas Draco enganou-se.

Após passar os portões da mansão, um devorador da morte franzino e de nome William veio a correr ao seu encontro. De todos os devoradores da morte era com William que mais simpatizava. Para dizer a verdade era o único com quem simpatizava e com quem falava, não abertamente e com algumas restrições, sobre diversas coisas. Também era o único, à excepção dos seus pais e tia, que o chamava por Draco.

- "Draco! Onde estiveste, meu?" – perguntava William à medida que percorriam o enorme jardim da mansão.

- "Estive por aí. Porquê? O amo precisa de algo? Não senti nada." – e os seus olhos perscrutaram a marca que trazia no braço, como minutos antes fizera.

- "Bem, na verdade, ele precisa mesmo de falar contigo. Quer dizer, não só contigo como com todos os devoradores da morte. Ele não quis utilizar a marca, porque muitos estavam a fazer coisas importantes e o amo não quis interromper."

- "Coisas importantes? Tais como? Será que me podes adiantar algo desta vez?" – Draco fitou William com os seus longos olhos cinzas. William era um dos que fazia coisas à séria. Já tinha dado o seu contributo em várias emboscadas a aurors. Já tinha morto alguns deles. Já tinha viajado por algumas cidades do norte de Inglaterra a fim de promover o nome de Lord Voldemort. Quando Draco perguntava o que este fizera, William olhava para os lados para averiguar se ninguém os ouvia e confidenciava os acontecimentos. Outras vezes olhava para os lados, mas nada dizia.

E como Draco adivinhara foi o que William fez. Olhou para os lados e apenas disse:

- "Noutra altura. Agora vamos ter com o amo. Estou em pulgas para saber o que vou ter que fazer. Espero que seja para matar aquela sangue de lama que está aqui a passar _'férias'._ Estou desejoso. Não sentes esse desejo?"

Draco, que agora subia as escadas que levavam ao sótão, falhou um degrau e estatelou-se.

Impossibilitando o_ 'amigo' _de cair escadas a baixo, William segurou-o pelo braço. Já em pé e em condições de prosseguir, Draco agradeceu.

- "Comeste hoje? Ou desequilibraste porque falei na sangue de lama?"

Draco virou-se para William com uma rapidez tão grande, que este último pensou que iria levar um murro no alto da pinha.

- "O QUÊ? Estás parvo ou fazes-te?"

- "Eu não. Estava só a gozar contigo. Não leves tanto a sério, compadre. Então e sentes?"

- "O quê?" – ambos já tinham chegado ao final das escadas e encontravam em frente do alçapão.

- "Sentes o mesmo desejo que eu?"

Desejo? Que tipo de desejo é que William estava a referir-se? Ele estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que nem prestou atenção ao que tinha dito. Tinha perdido o raciocínio quando proferiu a palavra '_sangue de lama'_. Para finalizar só ouviu o final da pergunta:_ 'desejo'_. A combinação _'Hermione – Desejo'_ tinha a sua compatibilidade e isso fez Draco pensar nela. Em frente à janela com os raios de sol a saborearem os seus longos cabelos acastanhados.

Mas o que raio estava a pensar?

Abanou a cabeça e amaldiçoou-se. Ele queria matá-la. Isso sim. E não sonhar acordado com ela e com as suas esbeltas e simples formas. Raios!

- "Quero-a morta!" – pensou alto.

- "Ah é? Então tens o mesmo desejo que eu. Estava difícil responderes a esta questão, Draco. Tu hoje estás um pouco lerdo ou é impressão minha?"

Draco olhou confuso para William e por fim abriu o alçapão e entrou na sombria sala de Voldemort.

Todos os devoradores da morte já se encontravam lá. William e Draco juntaram-se ao grupo e curvaram-se perante Voldemort.

Este acariciava uma coruja negra. Os profundos olhos vermelhos da coruja intensificavam-se de prazer à medida que ia sendo acariciada. Quando Voldemort se levantou da poltrona esta voou para longe ocultando-se na escuridão da sala.

- "Ainda bem que estão cá todos. Vou ser muito directo e não pretendo ser repetitivo. Portanto oiçam com atenção." – Voldemort colocou-se em frente aos seus seguidores e cruzou os braços. O seu ar de soberano maquiavélico intimidava todos e o nervosismo estava espalhado pelo ar. – "O primeiro passo do meu plano já está concluído. Harry Potter e os seus amigos pestilentos acabaram de entender que a sua amiga sangue de lama sofre um grande perigo. Uma morte iminente a qualquer momento. Já saborearam o que é perde-la. Um pequeno jogo que fiz.

Todos sorriram e um ou outro davam gargalhadas demasiado sonoras. Em relação a Draco tinha o mesmo ar sério com que entrara.

Voldemort prosseguiu:

- "E com isto quero que Harry Potter perceba que tem que vir ao meu encontro. Ou então que diga uma vez por todas onde é a sede da ordem da Fénix. Temos que o encurralar. Temos que agir. Lucius!"

- "Sim, meu amo?"

- "Reúne os melhores e segue em direcção a casa dos Weasley. Tenho informantes que dizem que Harry Potter rondou várias vezes o jardim da casa. Ele não deve passar o tempo todo na sede da Ordem, deve ter uma casa. Calculo que viva naquela pocilga. Ataquem aquela casa. Destruam tudo e todos, se for necessário. Se conseguirem capturar mais alguém, melhor."

- "E Harry Potter?"

- "Deixem-no fugir. Quero apenas que ele sofra. Quero pressioná-lo. Será um desafio maior. Gosto de desafios."

Todos sorriram e Lucius começou a chamar os devoradores da morte que iria levar consigo.

- "Draco?"

Draco olhou para o pai. Sim, ele estava a chamá-lo. Ele o considerava um dos melhores. Ou será que o estava a chamar simplesmente por ser filho dele? Qualquer que fosse a razão não importava. Caminhou por entre os devoradores da morte e juntou-se ao pai. Voldemort que instantes antes estava a falar secretamente com um devorador da morte, caminhou para Lucius.

- "O Draco não vai contigo, Lucius." – disse Voldemort fazendo Draco explodir por dentro. De raiva. – "Tenho outra tarefa para ele." – concluiu, sorrindo.

- "Muito bem, meu amo."

Depois de todos os devoradores da morte estarem repartidos em demandas apenas William e Draco restaram.

Draco não estava muito surpreendido, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de William. Fitava ora Voldemort, ora Draco, ora Lucius. Tinha ar de cãozinho abandonado.

- "Podem sair. O Avery vos dirá os planos futuros. Espero que sigam à letra. Agora vão. Excepto vocês os dois, Malfoy e Greenhouse.

Draco e William entreolharam-se e aproximaram-se de Voldemort.

Este falou sem mais delongas:

- "Vocês os dois permanecem nesta mansão. Greenhouse, tu andarás pelos arredores e tenta saber os planos da ordem. Discretamente. Protegem o anonimato desta mansão. Mas, se por alguma razão, esta casa já não for segura e for descoberta, desapareçam para algum lugar com a sangue de lama, entendem?"

- "Então e os nossos colegas? O que eles foram fazer?"

-" Sempre curioso, não é Malfoy? Os outros devoradores foram repartidos para diversas áreas. Apesar de tudo, devoradores da morte concentrados nesta vila levantou suspeitas. Ainda não descobriram esta casa, mas nunca se sabe. Portanto por uns dias vamos apaziguar as coisas. William vai estar sempre no exterior analisando se a casa se encontra em risco de exposição ou não. E tu Malfoy, não poderás sair daqui. Estás encarregue de tomar conta da criatura. Entendes isso?"

Draco sentia a raiva a baloiçar dentro de si e acreditava que não era o único. Os olhos azuis de William faiscavam de desânimo e principalmente de raiva.

- "Mas os nossos amigos não voltarão aqui?" – perguntava William.

- "És burro, Greenhouse? Já te disse que por alguns tempos, não. E eu também não ficarei aqui. Mas entrarei muitas vezes em contacto com vocês. Tenho coisas a fazer. E agora desapareçam da minha frente."

- "Mas, meu senhor?"

- "Estás a questionar as minhas ordens, Greenhouse? Estás? Como ousas…"

- "Não, meu senhor. Claro que não." – desculpou-se William afastando-se o mais depressa possível de Voldemort. – "Peço imensas desculpas. Claro que acatarei as suas ordens. Fique descansado."

Greenhouse desapareceu pelo alçapão deixando Draco e Voldemort para trás. Este último caminhou para a lareira e mexeu nas chamas que crepitavam. Draco nada disse. Apenas o fitou. Estava perdido nos seus pensamentos. Mais uma vez Voldemort tinha lhe dado uma tarefa ridícula para fazer, mas porquê? Uma parte de si não se surpreendia, mas outra esperava que as coisas mudassem. Como Voldemort não disse mais nada, Draco virou-se e caminhou para o alçapão. Quando o ia fechar, Voldemort falou:

- "Espero que também tu sigas as ordens, Malfoy. Apesar do teu silêncio, sei o que pensas. Não tires os olhos da sangue de lama. E trata dela como se fosse uma hóspede e não uma prisioneira."

Draco desceu as escadas, furioso. Todos iriam partir em missões, inclusive Voldemort, e ele ficava ali a tomar conta da sangue de lama. Pelo amor de Merlin.

Ao virar no corredor correspondente ao seu quarto, Draco viu Greenhouse encostado a parede.

- "Então William? Pensei que já tinhas ido embora." – William olhou para Draco. Estava atordoado. Ao contrário de Draco, William tinha sempre ido em missões de alto valor e agora ser confinado a uma tarefa estúpida era um choque para ele.

- "Então? Draco, ainda perguntas? Já viste a missão que o amo me deu? Será que fiz algo de mal na última missão?"

- "Duvido. Tu fazes as coisas sempre bem. Não te preocupes. Isso deve ser algo passageiro. Amanhã ou depois vais ser destacado para outra missão, vais ver! Talvez o amo queira te dar uma folga."

Ambos entreolharam-se e desataram a rir. Lord Voldemort a ser simpático para com um fiel? Anedota do ano.

Draco estendeu a mão para o ombro de William e disse, sorrindo:

- "Pelo menos estás melhor que eu. Vais poder estar fora destas quatro paredes. Agora eu? Eu vou ficar aqui preso. Sozinho. Com a estúpida da sangue de lama. Ainda estás insatisfeito com a tua tarefa?"

- "Não! De facto, não. Vendo por essa perspectiva, prefiro ter o que tenho. Mas isto é realmente estranho. Enfim! Boa sorte, meu! Vou então entrar em acção. Vou dando noticias, claro. Qualquer coisa digo."

E William desapareceu pelas escadas.

Draco ainda olhava para o lugar onde William estava, segundos antes.

Ele tinha razão. Aquilo era estranho. O facto de Voldemort dar aquelas tarefas esquisitas a todos. De ter destinado Draco àquela tarefa horrenda. Muito estranho. Mas estranho, ou não, Draco tinha que acatar com as ordens. E isso significava _'tomar conta'_ da Granger.

* * *

Hermione estava deitada. Era de noite, mas não tinha a mínima pontinha de sono. Como alguém poderia adormecer rapidamente quando estava prisioneira de um assassino?

Sentou-se e olhou pela janela. Ao longe encontrava-se a lua cintilante. Bonita, como sempre. Pensava nos amigos e como ansiava vê-los em breve. Mas não acreditava que isso fosse possível. Desejava poder ver Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville e, claro, Ron. Até tinha saudades das suas parvoíces. Tinha saudades deles. Mas acima de tudo, desejava que os amigos estivessem bem. Estivessem a salvo. Isso era o que mais desejava. Não suportaria vê-los em sofrimento por causa dela. Isso não.

Caminhou para a janela e começou a chorar. Tentava acima de tudo ser forte, mas não conseguia.

Queria sair dali. Queria salvar os amigos. Eles corriam grande perigo. Ela tinha esse pressentimento.

Estupidamente começou a puxar as grades da janela. Sabia que aquilo era um acto em vão, mas tinha que tentar. Gritava e chorava. Puxava desenfreadamente as malditas grades, mas estas não se removiam.

Por fim, desistiu. Caminhou para trás e estacou em frente à cómoda. Olhou para o espelho partido e viu o seu reflexo em fragmentos. E chorou ainda mais. Não por ver que estava uma lástima, mas porque via o reflexo de uma parva. De uma parva que se deixou apanhar por Lord Voldemort. Uma parva que, sem querer, preocupava os seus amigos. Uma parva que não conseguia se safar.

Sem pensar nas consequências Hermione deu um murro no espelho. Este, que antes estava partido, agora tinha ficado pior. Pequenos fragmentos caíram em cima da cómoda e no chão. Hermione ajoelhou-se no chão e olhou para a sua mão que sangrava abundantemente. Na palma da mão, um pedaço de espelho estava enterrado na sua pele. Olhou e chorou. Não por a ferida estar a doer, mas por sentir dor dentro de si.

Não aguentava muito mais. Baixou a cabeça e os seus cabelos esconderam uma cara chorosa e de sofrimento.

Não.

Algo quente tocou a sua mão ferida e levantou-a. Não tinha forças para olhar. Soluçou quando sentiu o bocado de espelho a ser retirado. Agora sim. Estava mesmo a doer. Mas foi uma sensação de pouca duração. Segundos depois, uma leve brisa passou pela palma da sua mão e a dor desapareceu, apenas deixando uma suave comichão.

Os seus cabelos foram afastados para trás da orelha. E de alguma maneira isso a fez despertar do seu transe.

Olhou para o lado e viu Draco Malfoy. Este guardava a varinha nos jeans e tentava levantá-la.

A sua expressão não transmitia compaixão, mas também não tinha a raiva de outrora. Por uns momentos, Hermione não viu isso nos seus olhos cinza.

- "O que fizeste?" – parecia preocupação.

- "Nada."- levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a mão. Estava sarada. Ele tinha a ajudado.

- "Como nada? Vejo o espelho pior do que estava. Vejo cacos no chão. Ficas com a palma da mão numa lástima e com um fragmento espetado. E dizes: _'nada'_?"

- "Isso é preocupação, Malfoy?" – Hermione arriscou olhar para Draco e foi a tempo de ver a raiva a voltar para os olhos cinzas do devorador da morte.

- "És mesmo estúpida. Nem sei como eras a mais inteligente de Hogwarts. És uma parva de primeira. Não estou preocupado, mas quero explicações."

- "Deixa-me."

- "Pensas que tenho prazer em estar aqui? Acredita que não. Apenas vinha dizer que amanhã poderás vaguear pela casa. Pelo menos poderás ir a cozinha, sala, casas de banho e claro para o quarto."

- "Porquê?"

- "Porque questionas? Tens muita sorte por poderes vaguear. Claro que existem áreas onde não vais colocar os pés, mas isso é outra coisa."

- "E como sabes se eu não vou colocar os pés nessas áreas?"

Draco sorriu e disse:

- "Porque tomei precauções. Essas áreas estão vedadas por feitiços feitos por mim. Só alguém com a marca negra poderá entrar nessas áreas. Tens por acaso alguma marca negra? Nódoas negras acredito que as tenhas. Agora a marca negra, duvido."

- "Poupa-me às tuas piadas secas. Agora deixa-me."

Draco resmungou algo imperceptível e virou costas. Depois de abrir a porta do quarto estacou, quando no meio de soluços ouviu um _'Obrigado Malfoy'_.

* * *

**Perdoem-me por demorar tanto a postar e por o capitulo ser tão pequeno.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. E por favor, deixem review's, sim?**

**Please, please =|**

**Um aviso.. William Greenhouse é uma personagem da minha autoria. Penso que a mulher do Draco Malfoy [no ultimo livro], tem um nome parecido, mas isso é só coincidência.. até pq não gosto nadaa da tipa, LOL.**

**E porque este nome estranho? William, porque esta semana andei a ler William Shakespeare [Adoroo] e Greenhouse, porque quando estava a ver o house , ouvi na rádio uma musica dos Green Day que adorei mesmo.. LOOOL Lógica da batata! Por isso ficou 'Greenhouse'. **

**Desculpem la qualquer coisinha..**

**Até ao próximo capitulo, sim?**

**Bjinhos..Muitos e Muuitos xD**


	7. Momento A Sós

**Momento a sós**

Acordou. Mais uma vez tinha tido sonhos estranhos. E o pior de tudo é que eram sonhos com a Granger. Nada de erótico, claro que não. Ele não iria descer tão baixo. Tinha, claramente, sonhos estranhos com ela. Ela olhava para ele de uma maneira diferente. Como se conseguisse vislumbrar um Draco Malfoy diferente no seu interior.

E ele estremecia com aquele olhar profundo e tão doce. Mas aquilo não era um sonho, raios!

Era um pesadelo. E dos piores.

Sentou-se no sofá e apoiou a cabeça nas suas mãos. Estava exausto apesar de ter acabado de acordar.

Por fim, levantou-se. Foi tomar banho, vestiu-se, e como diariamente, colocou a sua varinha no bolso dos jeans e saiu do quarto.

Ao fechar a porta, olhou para a porta do quarto de Hermione. Possivelmente ela já tinha acordado e talvez quisesse algo para comer.

Só depois de estar dentro do quarto dela é que se lembrou de duas coisas: que não tinha batido à porta e que já não era necessário trazer-lhe comida, uma vez que ela tinha autorização para vaguear pela cozinha e a outras áreas que mencionara.

Mas Hermione não estava na cama. Nem à janela. Não estava no seu campo de visão.

Pensou que ela tinha descido para a cozinha, mas apercebeu-se de vapor que provinha da casa de banho. Estava a tomar banho.

Sem pensar no que estava a fazer, Draco caminhou para a porta entreaberta da casa de banho. O vapor provindo do seu interior largava no ar, um ligeiro aroma floral. Jasmim, talvez.

Colocou a sua mão na maçaneta e olhou pela frecha da porta.

Pela pequena frecha da porta poderia dizer, honestamente, que nada via. O nevoeiro doméstico ocultava tudo. Mas não ocultava o som do choro de Hermione.

Então, ela continuava a chorar. Ainda se encontrava entristecida.

"_Como é fraca, meu Merlin. Onde ela vai buscar tanta água para chorar? Ainda não parou, que horror." _- e foi com este pensamento que Draco dirigiu-se para o exterior do quarto de Hermione. Percorreu o corredor ainda com o som do seu choro a entoar dentro de si.

Ele não queria admitir, mas conhecia aquele sentimento. Sabia o que era estar triste com algo, assustado com algo, enfurecido com algo.

A única diferença entre ele e Hermione é que esta última demonstrava o que sentia, chorando. Draco, por sua vez, destruía coisas. Treinava ferozmente até cair para o lado, exausto.

Sim, ele entendia o que ela sentia. Pois, apesar de tudo, ele era humano.

Era um simples humano de vinte e dois anos.

Ao sair da casa de banho, Hermione olhou mais uma vez para o espelho partido. Tinha os olhos, como imaginara, super inchados. Oh, como ela se sentia fraca. Fraca por chorar tanto.

Vestiu as mesmas roupas, uma vez que não tinha mais nenhumas. Elas encontravam-se uma lástima, mas pelo menos já não estavam imundas.

O facto de ter sido criada por muggles e num mundo muggle teve os seus encantos. E um deles é saber lavar roupa e secar, sem ajuda de varinhas.

Depois de se achar em condições colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Duvidava que Draco estivesse a falar a sério quando falou de vaguear por certas áreas. Mas não custava tentar. Rodou a maçaneta e a porta abriu-se.

Ficou boquiaberta.

Draco Malfoy estava a dizer a verdade. Mas porquê é que poderia andar de um lado para o outro? De certo que haveria devoradores da morte em todas as esquinas e possivelmente Lord Voldemort poderia andar por ali.

Com o medo a apoderar-se de si, caminhou para o corredor. Era a primeira vez que olhava, claramente, para aquele lugar. Tão sinistro, tão escuro e tão vazio.

Agora que caminhava mais para longe do quarto não ouvia qualquer som. Onde estavam todos? Não deveriam estar ali montes de devoradores da morte?

Descia, confusa e apressadamente, as escadas pois aquela escuridão toda fazia-lhe arrepios.

Lembrou-se que Draco dissera uma vez a localização da cozinha e como tinha permissão para lá ir, seguiu em frente quando chegou ao piso inferior.

O hall como o corredor onde estivera era sinistro. Mas, pelo menos, tinha um pouco mais de luz.

Fez-lhe lembrar, por momentos, a velha casa de Sirius Black e antiga sede da Ordem da Fénix. Claro, que agora, estava mesmo abandonada e Hermione tinha pena disso. Mas Harry, não queria ir para lá viver. Não para ali.

Olhou para a porta que dava para o exterior e lembrou-se do jardim que via do seu quarto. Talvez pudesse ir para lá. Talvez. Não custava tentar.

Dirigiu-se para a dita cuja e puxou a enorme argola que provinha da cabeça de um dragão.

Ironia do destino, tal objecto fez-lhe lembrar Draco. Onde estava? Aliás, onde andavam todos?

Quando, por fim abriu a porta uns centímetros, foi projectada para trás. Como por uma força invisível.

O estrondo que o seu corpo fez ao atingir o chão foi tão grande que Hermione acreditou plenamente que tinha partido todos os seus ossos. Sentia dores nas costas, mas conseguia mexer os braços e o pescoço.

"_Talvez tenha partido só algumas vértebras e/ou a coluna"_- pensou Hermione, gemendo de dor.

- "O quê? Pensavas mesmo que tinhas autorização para sair? É definitivo. És mesmo estúpida." – Draco olhava seriamente para Hermione. Será que ela não entendeu as palavras dele na noite anterior? O que estava a pensar? Que poderia ir para o jardim? Que poderia ir colher flores e saltitar pelo prado? Que poderia, de alguma forma, escapar? Se pensou algo assim, decididamente era parva.

Mas ao olhar com mais atenção viu que ela se queixava de dores. A pancada no chão tinha sido enorme.

Por um lado sentia-se contente por ela estar com dores, mas por outro lado sabia que não devia deixá-la naquele estado. Lord Voldemort não queria que ela morresse. Queria que ele olhasse por ela.

E amaldiçoando o acto que estava prestes a fazer, Draco apontou a varinha para Hermione e proferiu:

**- "**_Episkey"_ – e Hermione sentiu um leve ardor em si. Passado alguns segundos, levantou-se. Já não se sentia dorida e certamente não tinha nada ferido. Agora não. – "Sabes, já estou farto de tratar de ti, Granger. Mesmo farto." – Draco guardou a varinha nos jeans e lançou um olhar furioso a Hermione. Esta retribuiu o mesmo olhar feroz.

- "Tens bom remédio, Malfoy. Não trates."

Agora Draco caminhava para Hermione. Não sabia o que ia fazer, mas apenas desejava olhar mais de perto aqueles olhos castanhos. Tentar ver algo neles.

- "Sabes bem que as coisas não funcionam assim, Granger. Nem sempre podemos fazer o que desejamos."

Hermione retorquiu:

- "Podemos sim. Apenas tens que ter a coragem para as fazer."

- "Não me venhas com sermões, sangue de lama. Tu e as tuas frases. Deves pensar que és o quê? Psicóloga?"

Hermione ficou perplexa ao ouvir aquela frase. Claro que no mundo dos seus pais aquilo era algo normal, mas naquele mundo de magia e ainda por cima dito por Draco Malfoy era, sem dúvida, algo surpreendente.

- "Tens conhecimento das profissões dos muggles? Oh Merlin, por esta é que não estava a espera."

Draco corou. Claro que detestava os muggles e todos os seus descendentes, mas isso não implicava ser burro sobre os conhecimentos destes. Estava informado da medicina deles e de algumas outras coisas. Até gostava de um desporto de muggles: o futebol. Apesar de não praticar desde os seus catorze anos.

- "Não me melgues." – respondeu, por fim.

Contornou Hermione e caminhou para as escadas.

Hermione ficou sozinha. De novo.

Tinha algum receio de ir à cozinha e de aparecer subitamente algum devorador da morte, mas foi até lá.

A cozinha estava uma lástima. Nada a ver com a cozinha de Hogwarts e muito menos com a cozinha da Toca.

Alguns pratos estavam por lavar. A mesa tinha sujidade em algumas partes e na parede da cozinha alguns recortes do Profeta Diário permaneciam sossegados.

A maior parte eram artigos sobre os devoradores da morte e as suas fotografias acompanhavam os textos. Talvez eles sentiam-se orgulhosos por serem apresentados como os assassinos e os compinchas de Lord Voldemort.

Abruptamente, uma elfo apareceu. A mesma elfo que uma vez tinha lhe levado comida.

- "Olá! Não está cá ninguém?"- perguntou amavelmente Hermione. Mas o silêncio continuou. A pequena elfo nada disse. – "_Ordens!"- _pensou.

Apressadamente colocou um prato de comida na mesa. A seguir, um copo de leite e uns biscoitos.

- "Vejo que agora já não bebo apenas água e como pão duro."

- "Menina ser demasiado simpática para comer tão pouco. Não diga a ninguém, nem mesmo a menino Draco. Vou castigar-me por não cumprir ordens."

- "Não, por favor. Não faças isso. Então, para isso não acontecer, prefiro comer todos os dias pão duro."

- "Menina ser pessoa boa." – e fazendo uma humilde e desajeitada vénia, a elfo desapareceu.

Como tinha medo que fosse apanhada a comer aquele manjar, engoliu tudo num ápice. Já há muito que sentia saudades de beber leite e comer biscoitos. E torradinhas com compota de morango. O doce sabor de morangos. Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz por comer aquilo.

Terminado o pequeno-almoço caminhou para fora da cozinha.

Ninguém tinha aparecido e Hermione agradecia a Merlin por isso.

Talvez seria muito mau olhar e/ou estar na mesma sala que a sangue de lama. Hermione não se importou, mas tudo aquilo a intrigava.

Subiu as escadas com o intuito de regressar ao quarto, mas quando chegou ao corredor deste parou em frente à porta do lado.

Não sabia o porquê de tal coisa, mas quando deu por si estava a empurrar a porta.

O quarto era demasiado obscurecido. Não tão escuro como a cela em que permaneceu, mas mesmo assim tinha o seu grau de escuridão.

Permaneceu no meio daquele recinto inalando o forte perfume que circulava por ali. Um perfume que já antes tinha inalado. Olhou para o que parecia ser um sofá em degradação e caminhou para este.

Não sabia o que estava a fazer, não sabia porque estava ali. E sem explicações, sentou-se no sofá.

Com um pouco mais de atenção, olhou em seu redor. Aquele quarto estava mesmo uma lástima. Objectos partidos jaziam no chão. Roupas espalhadas por alguns recantos encontravam-se perdidas no tempo. E apesar de todo aquele aspecto hediondo, algo prendia-a lá.

Hermione sabia quem dormia ali. No seu fundo sabia, mas não entendia porque ainda ali estava. De alguma forma sentia um sofrimento no ar e não era apenas o seu.

Era o dele, também.

Apesar de nunca ter nutrido algo por ele para além de ódio, sentia pena dele e gostava de o ajudar.

- _"Patetices!" - _pensou, bufando de tédio. - _"O que ainda faço aqui? Parece que não tenho forças para ir embora. Porquê?"_

O calor.

Talvez fosse essa a resposta.

Apesar de ser um quarto não muito perfeito, tinha o seu encanto. O seu toque pessoal. O calor de alguém. Dele.

Fechou os olhos. Tinha algumas dúvidas a colocar a Draco. Onde estavam os outros devoradores da morte? O que faziam? E… Porque o quarto dele não estava interdito? Porque é que ele não fez o feitiço como o que ocorrera lá em baixo? No fundo era essa a pergunta que sobressaía. Mas porque razão? Isso desconhecia.

Alguém entrou de rompante no quarto fazendo Hermione estremecer. Era Draco.

Olhava incrédulo para ela.

- "_O que faz aqui?"- _pensou. – "O que fazes aqui? Não te dei permissão para vires aqui. Dei?" – perguntou, ferozmente.

Hermione levantou-se e colocou-se à sua frente. Cruzando os braços, como tantas vezes fazia, falou:

- "Que eu saiba não colocaste nenhuma protecção aqui. Pergunto-me porquê. Logo, tenho autorização para vir aqui. Uma vez que não é necessário ter marca negra para aqui entrar, estou a agir bem."

- "Não, não estás. Este é um local pessoal. É o meu espaço e eu não te dei permissão para vir aqui, sangue de lama. E é evidente que não coloquei nenhum feitiço aqui. Nunca pensei que tivesses a ousadia de vir aqui. Além disso não via razão para tu vires. Enganei-me." – olharam-se mutuamente e em silêncio. Ambos sabiam que tinham razão no que diziam. Sabiam que não tinham explicações para os seus actos. Actos banais, mas estranhos.

- "Gostaria de ter algumas dúvidas esclarecidas, Malfoy. Se pudesse, ser."

- "Depende. O que queres saber?" – falava seriamente e sem gritar, para grande espanto de Hermione.

- "Onde estão os teus amigos? Poderás dizer-me o que se passa?"

- "Não!"

- "Pelo amor de Merlin, Malfoy. Sou prisioneira, sofro todos os dias por estar longe de quem gosto. Se é para viver nesta agonia, mata-me aqui e AGORA." – implorou Hermione, tentando não chorar.

- "Tenho ordens para não o fazer. Mas acredita que adoraria fazer o que pedes. Adoraria matar-te."

- "Então, pára de acatar essas ordens e uma vez na vida faz algo que desejas. Não aguento mais isto."- e possuída por uma revolta enorme, Hermione dirigiu-se ainda mais para a frente de Draco e começou a dar murros no seu peito. Este, por sua vez, ficou boquiaberto com o seu feito. Ela estava mesmo infeliz. Estava farta dos acontecimentos e sentia-se mal. E Draco compreendia esses sentimentos. Sabia o que era estar farto. Estar infeliz.

Sem dizer nada, Draco pegou com força nos seus pulsos, impossibilitando Hermione de continuar a bater.

Por sua vez, esta estava frustrada por Draco ser mais forte que ela. Por a ter controlado. Ela era controlada por ele. Pelos devoradores da morte. Por Lord Voldemort.

Não podia mais.

E começou a chorar. E lentamente encostou a sua cabeça no peito de Draco. Hermione não dava conta do que estava a fazer e Draco sentia o seu coração a bater de uma forma esquisita. Como se estivesse a bater pela primeira vez.

Hermione estava absorvida pelos seus pensamentos tristes e Draco estava estático. Queria empurrá-la, queria afastá-la de si, mas não conseguia.

Continuava a segurar os pulsos de Hermione e olhava para a nuca desta.

O doce perfume que provinha dos seus cabelos, relaxava-o.

Tinha que dizer algo. Não podia simplesmente deixar aquilo acontecer.

As lágrimas de Hermione percorriam todo o seu peito, encharcando-o. De alguma maneira aquilo entristecia-o. Era como se estivesse a presenciar a si mesmo.

Uma dor que também ele tinha por outras razões. Mas nunca deixando de ser uma dor.

Mas o que estava a pensar? Estava louco. E ele descobriu o que ela estava a tentar fazer.

Desprendeu Hermione de si e afastou-a amavelmente. Amavelmente, que baste.

- "Acho que tens que te controlar um pouco mais, Granger. Não é por me bateres, por me encharcares com as tuas lágrimas repugnantes, por invadires o meu espaço que a tua dor vai apaziguar. Pelo contrário. Por isso pára com este joguinho. E como ousaste pensar que conseguirias seduzir-me?"

- "O QUÊ?" - Hermione enxugou as suas lágrimas com a palma da mão e olhou sarcasticamente para Draco. - "Não estás a falar a sério, pois não?"

- "Estou a entender o que estás a tentar fazer. Mas estás a esquecer-te de um pormenor. És uma sangue de lama irritante e és amiga do otário do cicatriz. Achas mesmo que iria me sentir atraído por ti? Nunca na vida. Mas digo-te que foi um plano bem pensado. Seduzias-me, fazias o que querias e em troca saías daqui. Um plano muito baixo. Estou surpreendido."

- "És nojento. NOJENTO. Tive um momento de fraqueza. Encostei-me a ti, pronto. Aconteceu. Nem sei o que tinha na cabeça, mas com certeza não tinha isso. Eu não sou nenhuma vadia. Não iria fazer nada disso. Mesmo se isso fosse o único meio de sair daqui, eu não o faria. Metes-me nojo."

- "O sentimento é recíproco, acredita. Agora podes sair do meu quarto?"

- "Diz-me o que se passa. Qual é o mal de saber o que o teu amo está a planear? Achas que vou dizer a alguém? Achas que vou conseguir sair desta maldita casa ou dar a informação a alguém? Porque não vejo ninguém aqui?"

- "Muito bem. Estamos sozinhos. Todos os meus companheiros partiram em negócios, por assim dizer. Lord Voldemort também partiu. Estou limitado a esta maldita casa e estou tão farto de estar nela como tu. Não faças isto ser mais difícil do que já é e saí do meu quarto."

- "Agora que sei o que queria, saio com prazer."

- "Estou à espera…" – Draco abriu ainda mais a porta do quarto e encostou-se a esta. Olhou para Hermione e cruzou os braços.

Percebendo o convite para sair, Hermione lançou um olhar enraivecido a Draco e caminhou para o exterior do quarto. Uma vez lá, sentiu a porta do quarto de Draco a fechar-se com brusquidão.

- "Malcriado!" – disse, revirando os olhos. E entrando no seu quarto fez o mesmo que Draco.

Fechou a porta com brusquidão.


	8. Ataques Diferenciados

**Ataques Diferenciados  
**

Bateram à porta.

No cimo das escadas alguém praguejou e rapidamente desceu o lance de escadas.

- "Por Merlin. Ainda agora subi as escadas e já me fizeram descer. Será que não sabem abrir uma porta? FRED? GEORGE? Gii.."

- "Estou aqui mãe." - Ginny surgiu na cozinha e foi direita à porta de casa. Quando a abriu, Tonks surgiu de mansinho.

- "Olá Ginny. Tudo bem? Posso entrar?"

- "Oh Tonks, isso é pergunta que se faça? A nossa casa está sempre aberta para os amigos. Entra." - disse, desviando-se e dando passagem a Tonks que entrou timidamente.

Tonks mudara desde a morte de Lupin. Já não ia a Toca com a frequência de outrora e evitava, de certo modo, o exterior da sua casa que comprara antes de Lupin morrer.

Mrs. Weasley dirigiu-se a Tonks e abriu os braços, dando-lhe um forte abraço. Sempre a adorara e estava sempre disposta a dar-lhe conforto. Remus Lupin significava muito para ela e isso Mrs. Weasley compreendia. Tinham lutado muito para ficarem juntos e tinha sido realmente uma enorme tristeza o fatídico destino de Lupin.

- "Minha querida Nymphadora. Como estás?"

- "Vou indo Molly. Devagar, devagarinho. Tenho que seguir em frente, não é verdade? Sei que era isso que o Remus gostaria que eu fizesse. Sei, também, que ele olha por mim e que está sempre comigo."

- "Oh, meu bem." - Mrs. Weasley afastou-se um pouco de Tonks e foi para a cozinha mexer nos armários. -"Vou fazer um cházinho para nós as três. Duvido que os meus gémeos queiram chá."

- "Na verdade, mãe o George e o Fred saíram. Acho que foram tratar de uns negócios, não sei bem. Vou levar a Tonks para a sala." - deixando uma Mrs. Weasley aborrecida, talvez pelos filhos não pararem em casa, Ginny seguiu para a sala com Tonks na retaguarda.

- "Senta-te Tonks. Então diz-me, precisas de algo?" - Ambas sentaram-se no enorme sofá vermelho e envelhecido dos Weasley. Tonks olhava em redor. Tinham sido muitos os momentos felizes que passara naquele local. Os Weasley sempre foram muito amáveis e muito amigos. Passara ali óptimas tardes quando Ginny e Hermione ainda eram umas crianças. Lembrava-se, vivamente, das maluquices que faziam no quarto. As mudanças repentinas que fazia no seu cabelo e na sua cara para as animar, as longas conversas sobre rapazes, os jogos divertidos.

Tudo.

Agora, ambas estavam crescidas. Já eram duas mulheres. Duas aurors e membros da Ordem da Fénix. E Tonks tinha contribuído para isso. Tinha-as treinado. Foi professora de ambas e sabia que tinha formado duas aurors excelentes. Estava realmente orgulhosa.

- "Tonks?"

- "Desculpa Ginny. Estava a pensar em coisas do passado. Em como tu cresceste. E a Hermio..." - desistiu de finalizar a frase. Na verdade, tinha vindo ali para saber de Hermione. Não conseguia permanecer mais tempo em casa, sem saber notícias da sua querida amiga.

- "Vieste cá para saber da Hermione, não foi Tonks?" - Ginny colocou a mão em cima da perna de Tonks. Assim como Ginny, Tonks também adorava Hermione. Mas quem é que não adorava Hermione? Era uma rapariga excepcional. Isso não havia dúvidas.

- "Sim. Já sabem alguma coisa dela? Qualquer indício que ela esteja bem?"

Tristemente Ginny relatou os últimos acontecimentos. Quando finalizou, Tonks olhou para o chão e ocultou o seu rosto de dor e de raiva.

- "Como é que podem ser tão maldosos? Porque fazem sofrer tanto as pessoas? Estas pessoas deviam ter um destino impiedoso, isso sim. Deveriam pagar bem caro pelos crimes que cometem. Nem deviam sequer respirar. E agora? O que vamos fazer? Planearam algo? Temos que agir, o mais depressa possível. Isto sem prejudicar, claro, o Harry. Ele não se pode entregar. Nem entregar a sede da ordem."

- "Os rapazes saíram ainda a pouco. Iam ver se descobriam mais alguma coisa do paradeiro da Hermione. Eu iria com eles, mas a Luna saiu também. Foi chamada a Londres e estou a espera dela. Não conseguimos parar em casa, sabes? Andamos sempre à procura de novos indícios, de novas pistas. Mas nada."

- "Sei que todos estão desolados, mas como está o Ron? Sei que ele ama a Hermione. Eu, pessoalmente, tenho pena que ambos não percebam que gostam um do outro."- Ginny sorriu. Nada a fazia mais feliz do que ver o irmão junto da sua melhor amiga.

- "Na verdade, o Ron sabe perfeitamente o que sente pela Hermione. Por isso é que está tão desolado. Aos anos que ele tenta se aproximar de Hermione, mas ela fica sempre reticente. Não entendo. Ela gosta dele, mas não sei se gosta o suficiente. É algo complicado."

- "Entendo."

- "Minhas queridas, aqui está o cházinho. Espero que gostes, Dora." - Mrs. Weasley apareceu e deslizou com a varinha uma chávena de chá para Tonks. De seguida, fez o mesmo para Ginny e por fim para si. Sentando-se no velho cadeirão de cabedal, olhou para Tonks com carinho. - "Então, está bom? Ultimamente não tenho tido muita cabeça para preparar seja o que for. Os meus cozinhados têm saído todos mal desde que a nossa Mione foi raptada. E ver o meu filho naquele estado também não ajuda nada." - deixou uma tímida lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto envelhecido e preocupado, mas logo restabeleceu-se.

De repente um leve estrondo fez-se ouvir. Provinha do jardim. Mrs. Weasley levantou-se de rompante e colocou o seu chá na mesinha.

Olhou para o famoso relógio dos Weasley e verificou que não era nenhum membro da sua família que fizera tal barulho.

Ginny, adivinhando o que a mãe estava a ver, disse:

- "Mãe deve ser a Luna. Por isso, não vale a pena olhares para o relógio."

- "Acho que vou pedir para fazerem outro relógio destes, querida. Mas agora, com os nomes das pessoas que nos são mais próximas. E não apenas a família."

Ginny revirou os olhos e dirigiu-se para a porta que dava acesso ao jardim. Por sua vez, Tonks sorriu e bebericou mais um pouco de chá.

Deixando o seu chá para trás, abriu a porta e saiu.

Olhava para todos os lados e nada via. Aquele barulho misterioso preocupava-a, mas não devia ser nada. Apenas um gato ou um cão vadio.

- "Ginny!"

Ginny virou-se para onde provinha a voz e ficou estática.

Fora do recinto dos Weasley, do outro lado das vigas e do portão, encontrava-se Luna.

Luna e Lucius Malfoy, apontando a varinha à primeira. Luna estava apavorada, mas ainda mais Ginny quando viu que Lucius estava acompanhado por Bellatrix e mais alguns devoradores da morte.

- "Baixa a protecção desta casa ou a tua amiga morre. Aqui e agora!"

- "Não faças isso, Gi. Não faças isso. Não te preocupes comigo." - pedia Luna, ao mesmo tempo que tentava desembaraçar-se dos braços de Lucius. Este cravou ainda mais a varinha no seu pescoço e Luna gritou de agonia.

- "Ouviste, ruivinha? Tira estas protecções, senão a loira burra morre." - ordenava Bellatrix, impaciente.

Com mais atenção Ginny olhava para Bellatrix. Estava toda imunda e o seu braço esquerdo sangrava, dando uma aparência terrível à sua marca negra. Calculou de imediato que o estrondo de a minutos antes, tinha sido Bellatrix a ser projectada, devido às protecções em redor da Toca.

Sorriu, apesar de estar a presenciar algo mau.

Mas depressa se arrependeu do que fizera. Bellatrix pressentindo que estava a ser gozava dirigiu-se ferozmente para Luna e deu-lhe um murro na barriga. Esta última gritou de dor.

Ginny não querendo que a sua amiga morresse, retirou a varinha dos jeans. Sabia que não podia lançar nenhum feitiço contra os devoradores da morte sem colocar a vida de Luna em risco. Por isso, decidiu fazer o que lhe pediam.

Apontou a varinha para o céu e murmurou baixinho o '_contra-feitiço'_. Sabia desfazê-lo, uma vez que foi ela mesma que o fez, com a ajuda de Mr. Weasley e Harry.

Quando acabou, baixou a varinha.

Lucius caminhou para dentro do recinto arrastando Luna e os restantes devoradores da morte seguiram-no, triunfantes.

- "_Expelliarmus" - _proferiu Bellatrix e a varinha de Ginny voou para o lado. Apanhando a varinha, sorriu para Ginny e avançou para ela. - "Sabes, és muito mais feia de perto. Deve ser por teres sardas e cabelo cor de cenoura."

- "Lestrange, Lestrange... deves achar que és bela como o inicio do teu nome. Mas enganas-te." - como seria de esperar, Bellatrix não suportou o insulto e caminhou para trás de Ginny puxando-lhe o seu longo cabelo, fazendo-a baloiçar para trás.

- "Vamos para dentro de casa, sim? À minha frente, já!" - e apontando as varinhas para Luna e Ginny, respectivamente, Bellatrix e Lucius caminharam para o interior da casa.

* * *

- "Então quer dizer que é possível o pai do 'Quem-nós-sabemos' ter outra casa? Uma outra casa que ninguém tenha conhecimento. Interessante." - Mr. Weasley caminhava junto de Harry, Neville e Ron.

Acabavam de ter uma reunião com determinados aurors. Estes traziam notícias. Notícias que aumentaram a esperança de todos. Especialmente de Ron.

- "Sim, pai. Foi o que disseram. A família muggle do 'Cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado' era muito rica. O Tom Riddle Sénior, de certeza, que tinha dinheiro para ter montes de casas. Casas que, provavelmente, foram frequentadas escassas vezes."

- "Mas Ron..."- interrompeu Harry, colocando-se em frente do amigo - "Não te esqueças que Voldemort detesta tudo o que diz respeito ao pai e à sua família muggle. Duvido que este esteja numa casa que outrora pertencera a eles. Já referi isso anteriormente."

- "Mas existe uma esperança Harry. Ele pode até estar numa dessas casas. Apesar de detestar o local. Ele não é burro. Sabia que nós iríamos excluir a hipótese de ele estar numa casa da família e por isso foi para lá. Fez aquilo que nós pensávamos que ele nunca faria, entendes?"

- "Também pode ser." - Harry continuou a caminhar ao lado dos amigos, pensativo. Não queria ser pessimista, mas também não queria ser demasiado optimista. Não queria pensar que faltava pouco para encontrar Hermione e depois nada disso acontecia. Não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer. Só sabia que o tempo passava e o risco de perder Hermione aumentava.

- "Rapazes vamos para aquela rua, sim? É pouco movimentada. Lá poderemos nos materializar para casa. A Molly deve estar nervosa pela nossa demora."

- "Mr. Weasley, temos que passar pela sede da ordem, em primeiro, não é?"

- "Oh sim, Neville. Obrigado. Quase que me esquecia. Apressemo-nos rapazes, vá lá."

E assim, Mr. Weasley e os rapazes seguiram para a sede da ordem, deixando para mais tarde o regresso à Toca.

* * *

A porta da cozinha abriu-se.

Mrs. Weasley e Tonks encontravam-se na sala. Estavam tão embaladas na conversa que nem deram pela presença de Lucius, Bellatrix e mais três devoradores da morte. Luna e Ginny estavam à frente, ameaçadas pelas varinhas dos malvados.

- "Ora muito boa tarde, caras senhoras. Digam-me...onde se encontra o Harry Potter?" - perguntou sarcasticamente Lucius Malfoy.

Mrs. Weasley deixou cair a chávena no chão, fazendo com que esta se multiplicasse em diversos e pequenos pedacinhos. Por sua vez Tonks, instintivamente, retirou a sua varinha do bolso, mas foi rapidamente desarmada por um devorador da morte moreno e de olhar carrancudo.

Bellatrix olhou para em busca da varinha e ao vê-la na mesinha, invocou-a antes que esta fosse utilizada.

- "Ainda a bocado fiz uma pergunta. Gostaria que me respondessem, senão estas lindas meninas irão sofrer."

Lucius colocou a mão no rosto de Ginny e o devorador de olhar carrancudo puxou os cabelos loiros de Luna.

- "Não toques mais na minha filha, Lucius Malfoy. OUVISTE? DEIXA-A EM PAZ!"

- "O Harry não está aqui. Aliás, porque haveria de estar? Saem daqui. Não adianta nada estarem aqui a perder tempo_._" - disse Tonks, fervilhando de raiva. À sua frente encontrava-se o assassino do seu marido. A pessoa que ela mais odiava estava à sua frente, ameaçando as suas vidas. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecer. De novo, não.

Tinham que arranjar uma maneira de escaparem ilesas. E matá-los, se possível. Principalmente Lucius Malfoy.

Tanto Tonks como Mrs. Weasley deslizaram os olhos para o grande relógio dos Weasley. Os ponteiros tinham acabado de se mover para a secção _'Em Casa'_.

* * *

Abriu a porta do quarto. Estava a anoitecer e sentia fome. Já que tinha a autorização de circular iria tirar partido disso e comer sempre que tivesse fome.

Não seria surpreendida por nenhum devorador da morte, à excepção de Draco Malfoy e isso era bom.

Caminhando escadas abaixo, olhava para trás de si e para a frente. Por certo, Draco Malfoy ainda se encontrava no quarto a deitar raiva para todos os lados ou então tinha saído.

Ao chegar à cozinha não deu de caras com a elfo, como ocorrera anteriormente. Tinha que arranjar sozinha algo para comer.

Remexeu em quase todos os armários, mas nada comestível e de boa aparência encontrou. Já estava para desistir quando abriu o armário que se encontrava debaixo do lava-loiça e descobriu um pacote do que parecia ser bolachas.

Era pouco, mas o bastante para enganar o estômago.

Encostou-se à bancada e começou a comer.

Aquela cozinha dava arrepios. Aliás, toda aquela casa dava arrepios. E deserta fazia com que fosse muito pior.

Não aguentava estar ali. Nem mais um momento. Tinha que agir. Tinha que fazer algo para sair dali.

Mas o quê?

Aquela casa estava muito bem protegida e apesar de estar ali só um devorador da morte, a probabilidade de fugir era nula.

Um devorador da morte.

Draco Malfoy.

E foi mediante este nome que se lembrou do que este dissera durante a manhã.

_- "Estou a entender o que estás a tentar fazer. Mas estás a esquecer-te de um pormenor. És uma sangue de lama irritante e és amiga do otário do cicatriz. Achas mesmo que iria me sentir atraído por ti? Nunca na vida. Mas digo-te que foi um plano bem pensado. Seduzias-me, fazias o que querias e em troca saías daqui. Um plano muito baixo. Estou surpreendido."_

_- "És nojento. NOJENTO. Tive um momento de fraqueza. Encostei-me a ti, pronto. Aconteceu. Nem sei o que tinha na cabeça, mas com certeza não tinha isso. Eu não sou nenhuma vadia. Não iria fazer nada disso. Mesmo se isso fosse o único meio de sair daqui, eu não o faria. Metes-me nojo."_

E se ela fizesse mesmo isso? Seria algo realmente baixo, realmente nojento, mas uma forma de sair dali.

Não!

Ele exprimiu claramente que nunca iria cair numa sedução realizada por ela. E ela nem tinha a certeza se iria conseguir fazer tal coisa.

Seduzir Draco Malfoy? Que imagem aterrorizante.

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, Hermione continuou a comer. E nem deu pela presença de outra pessoa.

- "Ora, ora! Olha só quem decidiu descer dos seus aposentos e comer qualquer coisinha." - Hermione olhou para um rapaz franzino e de olhar trocista. Nunca tinha estado muito perto dele, mas sabia que o seu nome era Green qualquer coisa. Greenhouse, para ser exacta. E sabia que, apesar de ter um arzinho de quem vai levantar voo na próxima rajada, Greenhouse era perigoso e dava muitos problemas aos aurors.

Não gostou do olhar que ele transmitia.

- "Então? Não falas? Huum, interessante. O que estás a comer?" - Hermione permaneceu calada. Colocou o pacote em cima da bancada e prolongou o seu silêncio.

Aquele olhar metia mesmo medo.

Greenhouse, rindo maliciosamente, dirigiu-se para perto de Hermione contornando a mesa da cozinha.

Perto dela, olhou-a de alto a baixo.

Riu-se.

- "Sabes, sangue de lama, vou-te contar um segredinho. Mas fica entre nós, ok?" - colocou-se ao lado de Hermione e pôs uma das suas mãos na bancada. - "Anseio, loucamente poder-te matar. Não sei o porquê. Talvez porque tens esse sangue tão nojento a circular dentro de ti. Eu odeio sangues de lama. E odeio ainda mais aqueles que se acham espertos como tu. E que ainda por cima pavoneiam-se pelos corredores, mesmo sabendo que são prisioneiros desta mesma casa e do Senhor das Trevas."

Hermione desviou o olhar. Ele estava tão perto que até sentia o seu hálito a uísque de fogo.

Tinha que dizer algo, senão podia provocá-lo ainda mais. Com todas as suas forças, olhou mais uma vez para ele e disse:

- "E é esse o teu segredo? O facto de me quereres matar? Não quero ser desmancha-prazeres, mas esse é o desejo de quase todos os devoradores da morte. Não é segredo nenhum."

Greenhouse riu-se, mais uma vez.

- "Oh, mas esse não é o segredo. O segredo é que tenho vontade de te matar, mas olhando agora para ti e mais de perto vejo que, exteriormente, não és nada de se deitar fora. Quer dizer... poderei deitar-te fora, mas antes gostaria de _'brincar'_ um pouco contigo." - e aproximando-se mais de Hermione, tocou nos seus longos cabelos, expirando o aroma que provinha deles.

Hermione ficou petrificada de medo. Aquele devorador da morte era arrepiante.

Será que estava bêbado? Será que estava a falar a sério? Normalmente os devoradores da morte fugiam dela. Tentavam, de alguma forma, não tocar nela. Mas com Greenhouse isso era diferente.

E Hermione estava aterrorizada. Tinha medo daquele devorador da morte.

Muito mais do que de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Ola a todos/as xD Desculpem por ter demorado tanto tempo a actualizar. Ando mesmo sem tempo. Sorry =\  
Mas pronto, o novo capitulo está aqui e espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de deixar a vossa review, eu agradeço =D  
Quero agradecer a todos/as que lêem esta fic e agradeço ainda mais, por deixarem as suas review's..  
Como é o caso de:  
- Aninha Snape  
- Marcia B.S  
- Anne Lee B.  
- Brii-chan *-*  
- Serena  
- Renesme Granger Cullen  
- Mione03  
- Jukinha Granger  
- PatriciaSofiaMalfoy**

**Muito obrigada mesmo! É mesmo muiiito bom receber review's, sejam elas boas ou más! Agradeço imenso! São todas umas queridas =D  
Espero que esta fic não vos decepcione..  
Muitos beijinhos e até ao próximo capitulo**

**Catii**


	9. Ajuda Inesperada

**Ajuda Inesperada**

Olharam para a porta da cozinha à espera de algum movimento, mas nada acontecia. A porta permanecia estática como outrora.

Sabiam que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, membros da família Weasley iriam entrar e só Merlin saberia o resultado disso.

Mas a porta não abria.

Mrs. Weasley e Tonks entreolharam-se com a dúvida estampada nos seus rostos.

- "Então, não vão responder? Acham mesmo que nós acreditamos que ele não está aqui? Ou que vocês não sabem o seu paradeiro? Poupem-me, suas imbecis."

- "Tem cuidado com o que dizes, Malfoy. Ao ofender-nos estás a aumentar ainda mais a minha vontade de te esganar." – Lucius olhou divertido para Tonks. Não acreditava que ela tinha tido a coragem de dizer aquilo. Ainda por cima desarmada. – "Achas piada? Então, continua a rir e depois verás. Vais pagar bem caro pelo que fizeste."

- "Cala-te, sua burra. O que vais fazer? Nem varinha tens. Estão todas às nossas mercês."

Bellatrix olhava para Tonks. Sabia que esta iria fazer de tudo para tentar matar Lucius Malfoy. Desde que este matara o marido, a vontade de se vingar cresceu nela. E sendo o sangue de Tonks o mesmo que o de Bellatrix [por muito que esta odiasse admitir] sabia que esse desejo não seria esquecido, assim tão depressa.

-" Lucius, achas que é possível o Potter não estar aqui?"

- "Querida Bella, é possível. Mas mesmo que ele não esteja aqui, vai estar. Não te preocupes. Está tudo controlado. O amo vai orgulhar-se dos nossos feitos."

Mrs. Weasley deu mais um passo aproveitando a distracção de Lucius e Bellatrix, mas foi imediatamente parada por um devorador da morte atento. De um momento para o outro, Mrs. Weasley estava a voar até ir contra a parede e estatelar-se no chão, ferida.

- "MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Seu porco, o que FIZESTE? ELA NÃO IA FAZER NADA!"

Lucius Malfoy segurou com ainda mais força Ginny e lançou um olhar furioso ao devorador da morte moreno.

- "Seu idiota. Porque fizeste isso?"

- "Porque ela estava a mover-se. Poderia estar com alguma artimanha na cabeça. Achei que seria melhor pará-la." – desculpou-se o devorador da morte.

- "Mas podias tê-la imobilizado de outra maneira. Não vou conseguir utilizá-la como isco se estiver morta. Entendes, seu otário?"

Bellatrix ria-se, juntamente com os outros dois devoradores da morte. E Luna, Ginny e Tonks estavam aterrorizadas.

Mrs. Weasley continuava caída perto do sofá e não se movia. Tinha perdido os sentidos ou então algo pior. Mas nenhuma queria pensar nessa última hipótese.

* * *

- "O teu cheiro é tenebrosamente agradável." – disse Greenhouse, chegando-se mais perto de Hermione e mexendo nos seus cabelos.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Estava realmente petrificada de medo. Ele estava tão perto dela, mexia nos seus cabelos e encostava o seu rosto aos cabelos dela. Depois cheirava-os. O que iria acontecer? O que ele queria?

- "Sabes, és mesmo um fruto proibido. Um fruto suculento e tão apetecível." – e depois destas palavras, o devorador da morte agarrou Hermione pela cintura e aproximou-a dele, ferozmente.

- "Não, por favor. Larga-me. Deixa-me ir. Não faças isso. Não faças isso."

- "Oh , não faço o quê? Isto?" – e aproximando o seu rosto do pescoço dela, começou a beijá-la. A besuntar o seu pescoço com beijos que mais pareciam facadas nas suas costas. Greenhouse ria-se. – "Gostas? E que tal isto?" – E prendendo Hermione mais contra si, encostou os seus lábios nos lábios de Hermione e beijo-a, sem dó nem piedade. Sem uma ponta de decência.

E as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione. Tentava afastar a cara, mas a força bruta de Greenhouse impossibilitava-a de continuar. Mas tinha que arranjar uma maneira de sair dali. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Preferia morrer.

E com este pensamento, Hermione reuniu toda a sua força e levantou o joelho, acertando mesmo em cheio nas partes baixas de Greenhouse.

Como seria de esperar, este largou-a imediatamente e gritou de dor. Cambaleando para trás, Hermione viu aí a sua oportunidade de fugir. Contornou a mesa e correu para fora da cozinha. Se ao menos conseguisse chegar ao quarto. Ou a outro sitio qualquer.

Mas rapidamente foi impossibilitada de fugir mais.

Olhando para trás, viu Greenhouse a prendê-la pelo braço e a puxá-la para si. Ria-se como um lunático e o seu olhar transmitia um misto de desejo com loucura.

- "Pensavas que escapavas? Oh, não é assim tão fácil. A brincadeira ainda agora começou." – e com uma força tremenda Greenhouse esbofeteia Hermione, que é lançada com brusquidão para o chão gelado do salão. Ao embater no chão, sentiu as dores passadas a voltarem com ainda mais força. E depois, sentiu outra força em cima dela. Ao olhar, viu que Greenhouse se encontrava em cima dela, paralisando os seus braços de um lado e de outro. E continuava a beijá-la.

Apesar de ter os braços e as pernas imobilizadas, tentava fugir daquele horror com a cabeça, que movia desenfreadamente para um lado e para o outro. Mas Greenhouse conseguia sempre encontrar os seus lábios.

- "Uii! Mordeste-me a língua, sua cabra. Mas não faz mal. É assim que eu gosto."

- "Deixa-me, por favor. Mata-me, suplico-te… mas não faças o que tens em mente."

- "Oh, então sabes o que eu quero fazer. E não queres que faça? Porquê? Vai ser tão divertido." – E com isto começou a rasgar as vestes de Hermione.

- "NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. MATA-ME, agora."

* * *

- "Já estamos aqui há muito tempo, minhas meninas. O Potter chega quando?" – perguntou Bellatrix.

Ginny choramingava. Olhava para a mãe e esta ainda se encontrava quieta. Queria correr em seu auxílio, mas Lucius ainda a prendia.

Luna olhava para Tonks e tentava de algum modo entender o olhar da sua mestra. Parecia que esperava algo. Mas como?

E como se tivessem ouvido o seu pensamento, a janela da sala abriu-se, de rompante.

Todos os devoradores da morte olharam com surpresa para a janela. Todos à espera que algo acontecesse. E aconteceu.

A coruja da família, Errol, entrou velozmente e largou o que parecia um embrulho de aniversário.

- "Mas que raio…"

Mas Lucius Malfoy foi interrompido pelo embate do embrulho no chão. Assim que este tocou no solo, explodiu e libertou uma nuvem branca. Não se conseguia ver nada.

- "_Expelliarmus_"

- "_Stupefy"_

_- "Stupefy"_

_- "Expelliarmus"_

Lucius, Bellatrix e os outros devoradores da morte foram desarmados e arrematados para longe. Nada se via naquele nevoeiro improvisado, mas Ginny, Luna e Tonks sabiam quem estava por detrás daquele feito.

- "Somos nós, Ginny. Sigam aquela luz amarela que está ali a pairar. Vai-vos levar para o exterior. Depois materializam-se para aquele local seguro. Vocês sabem. O George já viu a mãe e também já a colocou lá fora. Está simplesmente inconsciente."

Ginny olhava confusa para onde a voz do irmão provinha. Apesar de não ver nada, sabia que ele se encontrava à sua direita.

- "Mas como é que vocês conseguem ver com esta fumarada toda? Eu não consigo ver nada."

- "Maninha somos os criadores desta pequena diversão, portanto estamos equipados para ter sucesso dentro dela. Não te preocupes. Agora vão." – disse George, regressando do exterior e colocando-se mesmo ao lado do irmão gémeo.

- "Eu não vou a lado nenhum. Fico aqui para vos ajudar. E com um bocado de sorte ainda consigo vingar a morte do Lupin."

Tonks estava decidida. E apesar de não ver nada, queria ficar ali com os amigos e ajudá-los a verem-se livres daqueles devoradores da morte repugnantes. De repente, sentiu uma mão amiga no seu ombro.

- "Tonks, acredito que queiras vingar a morte do Lupin e acredita que também desejo isso. Mas esta não é a melhor altura. A prioridade agora é pôr-nos a salvo. Este sitio já não é seguro, por isso temos que sair daqui o mais depressa possível." – disse Fred.

- "Não quero interromper a conversa, pessoal…mas, acho que eles já estão de pé. Estou a ouvir passos e coisas a caírem ao chão." – disse Luna, aproximando-se mais da voz dos gémeos.

- "Sim, de facto estão. Conseguimos vê-los."

- "Mas como?"

- "Menos conversa e mais movimento. Mexam-se. Saem daqui. Pirem-se. BAZEM, PORRA!"

E com isto as raparigas seguiram a luz amarela que ainda pairava sob as suas cabeças. Conduzidas à porta de saída correram para o jardim. Lá encontraram Mrs. Weasley, sentada no muro do seu jardim, já consciente. Mas os traços de dor permaneciam no seu rosto.

- "Mãe!" – gritou Ginny, ajoelhando-se em frente da mãe e abraçando-a. – "Está bem? Oh, ainda bem que está consciente. Fiquei tão preocupada consigo."

- "Estou bem, querida. Não é um devorador da morte novato que me vai deitar abaixo. Apenas tenho uma dorzinha aqui nas costas, mas isto passa." – tranquilizou Mrs. Weasley – "E vocês? Como estão? Não vos fizeram nada, pois não? Tenho que admitir que o estratagema dos gémeos foi surpreendente. Quando vi os ponteiros a indicarem a chegada deles a casa fiquei petrificada. Eles não saberiam que o mal estava dentro de casa. Mas afinal, conseguiram perceber. Como, não sei… mas conseguiram."

- "Ah então era isso que vocês esperavam. A chegada deles. Admito que não estava a entender o olhar da Tonks. Olhava para a porta." – disse Luna, olhando para trás afim de encontrar Tonks. Mas isso não aconteceu."

- "Ginny, onde está a Tonks? Já se materializou?"

- "Luna acredita que não. Algo me diz que ela voltou para trás."

- "Lucius Malfoy" – disseram as três, em uníssono.

* * *

Hermione queria morrer. Preferia a morte do que aquilo. Estava prestes a ser… a ser… Nem conseguia pensar na palavra.

Gritava e gritava. E tentava a todo o custo sair do domínio daquele horrível homem.

Só ouvia as gargalhadas dele. E subitamente ouviu Greenhouse a resmungar e a sair de cima dela.

- "Ei o que estás a fazer? Deixa-me em paz. Porque não sais um pouco de casa? Agora estou aqui e…" – mas Greenhouse foi silenciado por algo que o levou a gritar de dor ou de desagrado. – "Então, meu? Para que foi este murro?"

- "Sai daqui. Sai daqui enquanto podes. Juro que se não saíres daqui agora vou ser forçado a utilizar a violência. Ainda mais. E não vai ser apenas um murro. VAI-TE EMBORA ANTES QUE PERCA A PACIÊNCIA." – era a voz de Draco Malfoy que permanecia a ecoar pelo enorme salão.

Hermione sentou-se rapidamente e puxou os restos da camisola para cima, a fim de esconder um pouco a sua privacidade e a sua vergonha. Olhou para Draco e viu que este estava de costas voltadas para ela. Não conseguiu ver a expressão do seu rosto, mas através dos punhos cerrados viu que estava em cólera.

Apesar de Greenhouse estar longe dela e de Draco estar à sua frente, como se de um escudo se tratasse, ainda sentia medo e não conseguia parar de chorar. Rapidamente arrastou-se para um cantinho da sala, onde se enrolou às pernas e ficou a ouvir o desenrolar da história.

- "Mas o que é isto, Draco? Que se passa? Até parece que te importas com a sangue de lama. Nunca foste contra os meus divertimentos." – disse Greenhouse, levantando-se do chão e limpando o sangue que escorria do seu lábio.

- "Não é uma questão de importância, seu imbecil. Ela é prisioneira do Senhor das Trevas, não é uma das tuas amigas do pub. Se lhe acontecer algo que não estava planeado, sofrerás as consequências. Portanto, estou apenas a ajudar-te."

- "E é necessário partir para a violência?"

- "Talvez assim aprendes."

- "Pois, mas não gosto disso. Além disso o amo não quer que ela morra. Não a vou matar. Apenas vou brincar um pouco. Por isso, dá-me licença. Isto não demora nada." – e enquanto falava, caminhava para Hermione.

Mas uma mão empurrou-o para trás.

Greenhouse olhou estupefacto para Draco, mas mesmo assim continuou a tentar chegar a Hermione. E vezes sem conta, Draco empurrava-o.

- "Já não estou a achar graça nenhuma, Malfoy."

- "Nem eu, Greenhouse." – e ambos olharam-se furiosamente.

- "Muito bem, não me deixas outra alternativa… tenho que…"

- "_Expelliarmus"_ – gritou Draco e a varinha que Greenhouse empunhou foi projectada para fora do seu alcance. – "Sei todos os teus passos, William. Treinaste-me bem, não te esqueças. Agora saí, não te quero magoar. Mas se insistires nesta parvoíce, não me vais dar outra alternativa do que essa."

E com estas palavras, Greenhouse percebeu que nada poderia fazer. Draco estava cada vez mais esperto, mais forte e persistente. Tinha sido, realmente, bem treinado.

Colocou o capuz na sua cabeça, dirigiu-se para a porta e abriu-a.

- "Depois envia-me a varinha, por favor. Tenho receio que fique sem cabeça, caso vá agora buscá-la." – e sorrindo, saiu.

Draco continuou a olhar para a porta que agora estava fechada.

Mas o que Greenhouse tinha na cabeça? Foi um acto tão estúpido. Tão porco. Tão violento. Apesar de detestar aquela sangue de lama estava com raiva de Greenhouse por ter feito tal acto com ela. Só não o matou, porque o considerava um amigo. Porque teve bom censo. Se realmente o bom censo existisse para os devoradores da morte.

Guardou a varinha e voltou-se para encarar Hermione.

Estava escondida num cantinho escuro do salão. Estava uma lástima. A chorar transmitia uma pena absoluta. Apesar de não querer sentir isso, Draco tinha pena dela. Queria de alguma forma tranquilizá-la.

Deu passadas lentas até se encontrar em frente de Hermione. Esta enrolou-se ainda mais e começou a chorar e a soluçar.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que poderia dizer para que ela saísse dali. Estava em trapos e tentava de um certo modo ocultar-se.

Abaixou-se e tocou-lhe no ombro. Ao seu toque, Hermione estremeceu e começou a soluçar ainda mais.

- "Não me toques. Não me toques. Deixa-me. Deixa-me, por favor. Suplico-te." – estava decidido, Draco queria realmente matar o amigo. Aquilo que tinha feito foi imperdoável. Mesmo para uma sangue de lama como a Granger.

Apesar de saber que ela estava com medo, Draco aproximou-se mais uma vez de Hermione. Mas desta vez não lhe tocou.

- "Não te vou fazer mal nenhum. Confia em mim, Granger." – e estendeu a mão.

Hermione ao ouvir aquelas palavras levantou a cabeça e olhou para Draco. Ainda estava petrificada de medo, mas sentiu uma certa segurança com as suas palavras. Ele estava a ser algo que nunca demonstrou. Seria verdadeiro? Ou seria um pretexto para lhe fazer mal? Para a entregar ao amigo? Mas queria confiar nele e assim deu-lhe a mão.

Ao levantar-se, sentiu as suas pernas a irem abaixo. Estava dorida. Aquele homem horrível tinha sido muito violento para com ela.

- "Confia em mim." – ouviu Draco Malfoy repetir ao seu ouvido. E com isto, ele pegou-a ao colo. Embrulhou-a nos restos das suas roupas e ajeitou-a nos seus braços, com cuidado. E começou a subir as escadas, lentamente.

Hermione não acreditava que Draco Malfoy estava a ser gentil com ela. De todos os homens, ele era o menos provável para fazer tal coisa. E ali nos seus braços, sentiu algo que nunca pensou vir a sentir. Sentiu-se bem, sentiu-se em segurança. E com isto, encostou a cabeça no peito de Draco e deixou as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer nos seus olhos, caírem docemente.

Por sua vez, Draco sentia-se esquisito. Porque raio estava a fazer aquilo? Devia tê-la deixado no sítio onde estava. Pois devia.

Mas não conseguiu. Sentia que, de alguma forma, deveria ajudá-la.

E agora estava com ela nos braços. E a caminho do quarto desta.

Ao chegar ao destino, abriu a porta com um pontapé e entrou.

Ela não olhava para ele, mas este sentia a sua camisola molhada das lágrimas. Ainda continuava a chorar e a soluçar. Deixou-a em cima da cama e virou costas. Estava prestes a sair quando ela falou:

- "Onde vais?" – parecia que estava em estado de choque.

- "Granger, vou para o meu quarto. Para onde deveria ir? Já te deixei no quarto. O que queres qu…".

- "Por favor, não vás…"

Draco ficou petrificado com tal pedido. Não queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

Ela estava a pedir-lhe para ficar? A ele?

Virou-se para lhe responder das boas, mas calou-se ao ver o que acontecia.

Hermione chorava compulsivamente e soluçava vezes sem conta. Estava descontrolada. Colocava as mãos na cabeça, puxava os cabelos para trás. Estava mesmo descontrolada. Nunca a tinha visto assim. Não daquela maneira.

Caminhou para ao pé dela e puxou-a para fora da cama. Sabia o que ela estava a sentir. Sentia-se usada, sentia-se suja. E de certeza que desejava a morte.

Por essas razões, sabia o que fazer. Em tempos tinha visto a mãe a tratar de uma mulher que tivera o mesmo destino. Sabia o que ia no pensamento de Hermione Granger e de um modo que não sabia explicar, iria ajudá-la.

Entrou com ela para a casa de banho e abriu a água que provinha do chuveiro enferrujado. Depois, empurrou-a delicadamente para debaixo deste.

- "Estou lá fora. Não me vou embora." – e saiu.

Os minutos passaram e passaram.

Quando, por fim, a porta da casa de banho se abriu, Hermione não viu Draco Malfoy.

Como tinha suspeitado. Não tivera intenções de esperar por ela. E agora, Hermione estava sozinha. E não suportava tal coisa.

Ao olhar para a cama, viu uma camisa de dormir. Não era dela, porque na verdade, não tinha roupas nenhumas. Sim, agora não tinha mesmo roupas nenhumas.

Como estava embrulhada numa toalha velha, depressa vestiu a camisa de dormir. Tinha um certo requinte e era macia. Depressa se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis e sentou-se na cama.

Os acontecimentos do final da tarde surgiram na sua cabeça. Mas ela não queria pensar naquilo. Não queria mesmo.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e Draco Malfoy emergiu. Trazia uma chávena nas mãos. Caminhava para Hermione e por fim estendeu-lhe a dita chávena fumegante.

- "Chá de camomila. Bebe. Vai-te fazer bem."

Hermione ficou sem palavras. Mas mesmo assim pegou na chávena e começou a beber.

Ele tinha razão. Estava a ficar mais calma. Mas seria efeito do chá ou da presença de Draco Malfoy?

O silêncio foi interrompido por si:

- "Obrigado Malfoy. Por tudo."

Draco sentou-se na cama e olhou para os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Continuava a tentar decifrá-los, mas não conseguia. Mas acreditava que ela estava realmente sensibilizada com as suas atitudes.

- "De nada."

E o silêncio instalou-se de novo.

Por fim, o chá terminou e Hermione pousou a chávena no chão. Draco continuava sentado aos pés da cama, possivelmente à espera que ela terminasse o chá. Mas este não se moveu.

De repente, os olhos de ambos cruzaram-se e Draco falou:

- "Lamento o que se sucedeu lá em baixo. Ouvi os teus gritos, mas não cheguei a tempo de…"

Hermione não acreditava no que ouvia. Draco Malfoy, a pessoa que mais detestava, estava a lamentar-se? A pedir desculpas por não ter ido mais cedo ao seu auxílio?

- "Chegaste no momento certo, Malfoy. Estou em divida para contigo."

- "Estás?"

- "Aquilo que pensas que aconteceu não chegou a acontecer. Não fui violada. Pelo menos, não daquela maneira. Não passou de beijos, carícias…mas…" – não tinha passado disso, mas se Draco não tivesse aparecido aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Sentiu as lágrimas virem ao de cima e tentou controlá-las, mas em vão.

- "Mas foi à mesma repugnante e sentiste-te usada. Compreendo."

- "Mas como é que compreendes estas coisas?"

- "Ei, Granger. Sou devorador da morte, mas também sou um humano. Não sou burro. Sei as coisas. Além disso, a minha mãe em tempos tratou de uma mulher que tivera um destino parecido com o teu. Mas ao contrário de ti, ela foi mesmo violada. E segui de perto, os seus sentimentos, as suas crises. Portanto, sei um pouco como te sentes. Apesar de teres tido um pouco de sorte."

- "Pois, sorte." – e Hermione sorriu. Algo que já não fazia há muito tempo.

- "Acho melhor deitares-te."

E como se Draco tivesse lançado uma maldição imperius, Hermione deitou-se e enrolou-se ainda mais nos lençóis.

Quando fechou os olhos, sentiu uma ligeira pressão em cima dos seus pés. Olhou para ver o que era e espantou-se. Draco Malfoy estava estendido aos pés da cama, pronto a dormir.

- "O que estás a fazer?"

Draco inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e olhou para Hermione. Seriamente disse:

- "Eu avisei que não me ia embora." – e com isto, fechou os olhos.


	10. A Sorte e o Azar 1a parte

**A Sorte e o Azar ****(****1a parte)**

Será que tudo tinha passado de um pesadelo? Mas a parte final não era assim tão tenebrosa.

Draco Malfoy foi querido, foi simpático e apesar de ter apenas cumprido uma ordem, a ordem de que a prisioneira ficaria incólume de qualquer ataque, foi magnífico. Sem ele, teria morrido de certa forma.

Endireitou-se silenciosamente na cama e olhou para os seus pés. Ele ainda se encontrava lá. De barriga para cima e com um olhar sonhador, dormia descansadamente.

De uma maneira que Hermione não soube explicar, teve vontade de ficar ali a olhar para ele por muito tempo.

O movimento de cada inspiração e expiração sua dava a Hermione júbilos de harmonia e paz.

Levantou-se sem levantar qualquer ruído, pegou numa manta em farrapos que tinha no chão e estendeu-a sobre Draco.

Agora era a vez dela de retribuir a atenção. E com isso, saiu do quarto sem que Draco desse por isso.

- "Oh Harry, não sei o que realmente aconteceu aos meus irmãos e à Tonks. Não queria nada tê-la deixado para trás, nem aos meus irmãos… mas eles insistiram e depois não podia deixar a minha mãe apenas com a coitada da Luna."

Ginny encontrava-se na sede da ordem da Fénix, no meio de Londres. A salvo, abraçada ao seu namorado, olhava para a sua mãe e para a sua amiga Luna. Graças a Merlin que estavam a salvo. Mas já não podiam dizer o mesmo de Tonks e dos seus irmãos. Nada sabiam deles.

Depois de se reunirem no exterior da Toca, Harry e os restantes apareceram. A par de tudo optaram por entrarem em acção.

Harry, Luna, Mrs. Weasley e Ginny regressaram à sede. E, por conseguinte, Mr. Weasley, Ron e Neville ficaram na Toca para poder ajudar os gémeos e Tonks.

- "Detesto estar aqui sem saber nada. Não é justo. Eu devia estar a combater. A ajudá-los. Se vocês estão a ser perseguidos e incomodados é devido à minha pessoa. Eu devia me entregar e acabar com isto tudo."

- "Oh Harry, querido… não sejas pateta. De certeza que está tudo bem. Vais ver que em pouco tempo eles estarão aqui." – Mrs. Weasley tentava acalmar Harry e os restantes, mas ela própria encontrava-se preocupada com os seus filhos, marido e amigos.

- "Mesmo assim não é justo. Não aguento mais…" – e afastando Ginny dos seus braços, Harry agarrou no manto de viagem e abriu a porta do casarão.

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Mr. Weasley à sua frente. Com ar abatido entrou pela casa adentro e atrás de si os restantes.

- "Oh meu amor…" – Mrs. Weasley correu para o seu marido e abraçou-o fortemente. Era uma sensação fascinante, a de saber que os seus queridos familiares estavam a salvo. – " Ron… Fred… George?"

Um a um os irmãos entraram. Todos muito cabisbaixos abraçaram a mãe e olharam enternecidos para Harry, Ginny e Luna.

- "Pessoal o que aconteceu? Que caras são essas?" – perguntou Harry, mas silenciou-se rapidamente quando vislumbrou Neville a carregar o que parecia ser um cadáver.

O cadáver de Tonks.

* * *

- "Aiiii"

E a chávena de chá verde caiu ao chão espalhando todo o seu conteúdo.

Hermione levou a mão ao peito e fechou os olhos.

Tinha um pressentimento tenebroso dentro de si e isso não era bom.

Sentia de algum modo que algo de muito grave tinha ocorrido.

_- "Oh por Merlin! Ocorreu a quem?"_- pensou Hermione, inclinando-se para apanhar os cacos de loiça.

_- "Reparo! Scourgify!"_ – e os cacos que Hermione tinha na palma da sua mão ganharam vida e ligaram-se à chávena recentemente intacta. Assim como a bebida derramada desapareceu. Olhou para cima e viu Draco Malfoy à sua frente.

- "Obrigado Malfoy." – e levemente levantou-se e ajeitou a sua camisa de dormir.

- "A partir loiça logo pela manhã? Realmente não serves para nada."

Hermione suspirou. A simpatia de Draco Malfoy tinha cessado.

- "Por acaso sei fazer muitas coisas sem varinha, sabes? Consigo me desenvencilhar muito bem. Esta chávena partida foi apenas um pequeno azar."

- "Pois. E posso saber o que estás a fazer?"

- "Se te sentares à mesa e esperares vais ter as tuas dúvidas respondidas."

Draco revirou os olhos, mas nada disse. Sentou-se no banco da cozinha e olhou para Hermione.

Esta última virou-lhe costas e colocou chá nas chávenas, com o cuidado de não quebrar mais nenhuma.

Mas não se esquecia do seu pressentimento. Algo se tinha passado com os amigos. Ela sentia-o.

Por sua vez, Draco fitava Hermione arduamente. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela e não entendia o porquê. Ela estava numa lástima. Ela era uma lástima. E ali enfiada naquela cozinha imunda ficava ainda pior. Mas mesmo assim algo o cativava e isso fez-lhe sentir ainda mais vivo que outrora.

Algo na noite passada se tinha acendido dentro dele. Não havia dúvida disso.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes. Estava tão ocupado nos seus pensamentos que nem se apercebeu no que acontecia à sua frente.

Um pequeno-almoço decente formou-se naquela mesa pelas mãos de uma rapariga que sofria a cada minuto.

- "Não existe grande variedade de comida nesta pocilga, por isso não pude me esmerar, mas espero que esteja do teu agrado. Tens chá, tostas, doce, pão e leite. A elfo deve ter deixado aqui os componentes ontem à noite e eu aproveitei. É um modo de te agradecer o que fizeste ontem."

Draco, que até pouco tempo estivera a olhar para o pequeno-almoço, olhou para Hermione. Ela fez aquilo tudo só para lhe agradecer? Apesar de estar cansada, sofrida, triste? Apesar de ser ela a prisioneira e ele o devorador da morte?

Os olhos dela brilhavam de compaixão e ternura e, só aí, é que ele percebeu.

Levantou-se, pegou numa tosta e disse:

- "Achas mesmo que iria sentar-me aqui e beber o doce cházinho que fizeste? Nem por sombras. Não vou comer, nem beber nada feito por uma sangue de lama. E o que fiz ontem não foi por compaixão. Foram ordens." – e virando costas a Hermione, esmigalhou a tosta e largou as migalhas no chão.

Hermione sentiu-se enraivecida. Aquele rapaz metia-a fora do sério. Por isso, contornou a mesa e foi atrás dele.

Ao chegar ao salão começou a gritar para as costas de Draco.

- "Mas quem pensas que és, seu grandessíssimo loiro oxigenado?" – Draco virou-se para a encarar. Ela tinha acabado de o chamar _'loiro oxigenado'_? – "Estou aqui a tentar ser simpática, a tentar contribuir de alguma forma o bem que fizeste ontem e tratas-me assim? Como se fosse lixo? Não… não! Não venhas como essa do: _'mas tu és lixo… és uma sangue de lama'…_essa já não cola. Sei que sou uma prisioneira que detestas e olha que eu não nutro os maiores amores por ti, mas tentei ser simpática e deixei isso de lado. Será que não podes tentar fazer o mesmo? Queres que seja ainda mais infeliz? Ainda mais do que já sou? Então mata-me, pá! Já te pedi uma vez e peço mais uma… MATA-ME!".

- "Ainda não percebeste que só estou a acatar ordens?"

- "Que ordens? As ordens, de certeza absoluta, que não foram: _'Sê simpático para com a prisioneira, dorme aos pés dela se for preciso e tem uma conversa interessante e compassiva com ela'?_ Ou foram?"

- "Estás a passar-te dos limites…"

- "E tu és um otário da mer…"

- "Nem experimentes acabar a frase, sua sangue de lama duma figa."

- "Posso saber o que se passa aqui? Um arrufo de namorados?" – Hermione e Draco saltaram de susto. William Greenhouse encontrava-se mais uma vez ao lado deles.

Hermione afastou-se para as escadas o mais depressa que pôde e Draco deslizou a mão para a varinha.

- "Wow… wow.. Meu, vim em paz. Não desejo nenhuma luta contigo. Ainda me dói o queixo devido à última vez.

- "O que queres?" – perguntou Draco, um pouco mais calmo.

- "Apenas venho 'despejar' notícias frescas. Se bem te lembras a minha função é andar por aí de olhos e orelhas atentas."

- "Então desembucha."

Greenhouse olhou para o sítio onde Hermione permanecia e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- "Houve uma baixa na Ordem da Fénix." - O coração de Hermione acelerou drasticamente.

- "Quem foi?" – perguntou Draco, olhando de soslaio para Hermione.

- "A tua prima" – Draco ouviu um grito de agonia e depois uns pés a subirem velozmente a enorme escadaria. Hermione ouvira, claramente, a triste noticia.

- "Como morreu?"

- "Para que queres saber? Morreu e pronto… Não me digas que agora já adoras a tua prima traidora."

- "Apenas responde ao que eu te perguntei William."

- "A casa dos Weasley foi atacada, como se tinha planeado. O Potter não estava lá. Apenas estavam as mulheres. Como vês, no início, foi canja. Mas depois apareceram aqueles gémeos idiotas e estragaram o esquema todo. A tua prima ficou para trás, ao que parece queria vingar a morte do marido. Por isso já sabes o que ela queria fazer."

- "Matar o meu pai."

- "Evidente. Mas o Lucius safou-se, se é isso que queres saber. Apenas ficou com umas cicatrizes feias que a Tonks fez, antes de ser morta pelo Lucius. Mas o plano correu bem. Houve uma baixa na ordem, destruíram a casa dos imundos. Só faltou mesmo capturar o Potter."

Por incrível que pareça, saber que o pai estava a salvo não fez a tristeza desaparecer. Saber que Tonks tinha morrido por tentar vingar a morte de quem amava, fez com que Draco se sentisse mal. E a sua tristeza e a sua preocupação, sem saber o porquê, voaram para o andar de cima, onde uma Hermione chorava.

* * *

- "Ooh NÃOOOOO, Tonks! TONKS!" – Harry caiu no peito de Tonks, a chorar compulsivamente. Mais mortes? Não queria acreditar que havia mais mortes. Estava farto. Farto. Os pais, o padrinho, Cedric, muggles, Dumbledore, Lupin, Cho…Tonks. Tudo por causa dele. Tudo. – "Já chega. Eu vou me entregar."

- "Oh querido, não digas disparates." – pedia Mrs. Weasley agarrada a Ginny, a chorar. – "Isto não foi por causa de ti. Sabes muito bem que a Tonks andava desnorteada com a perda que teve. Ela queria vingar a morte do marido. Não era segredo nenhum. Não tiveste culpa nenhuma."

- "A Molly tem razão, Harry. É uma perda lamentável, claro… mas a própria Tonks procurou a morte. Com sede de vingança nunca chegas lá."

Mas Harry não queria ouvir mais nada. Apenas queria desaparecer dali e nunca mais voltar.

Todos os que o rodeavam sofriam. E não era justo.

Virou costas àquele cenário e foi para umas das inúmeras salas da sede.

Ouviu alguém o seguir, mas não se interessou.

Sentou-se num cadeirão próximo e encostou a cabeça.

- "Os meus pais ficaram com a casa destruída. Claro que aquilo com uns ajustes vai lá, mas acho melhor ninguém ir para lá durante uns dias. Achas que os meus pais podem ficar aqui por uns tempos?"

- "Ron… é evidente que sim. Mas eu não vou ficar."

- "Como assim, não vais ficar? Para onde vais?" – perguntou Ron, confuso.

- "Vou para Privet Drive. Ninguém vai suspeitar que estou lá. Não vive lá ninguém. Desde que os meus tios foram viver para a Irlanda juntamente com a nora e o Duddley, que aquilo está abandonado. Eu ainda tenho a chave da casa, portanto vou para lá."

- "Não estás a tentar afastar-te do pessoal, pois não? Como daquela vez em Hogwarts… _'Ah tenho que fazer um caminho sozinho para vocês todos ficarem a salvo'_."

- "Ron, não me chateies."

- "Meu… isto é difícil, eu sei. Eu sei, acredita. Eu também estou a sofrer, mas não tens que fazer tudo sozinho. Não deves fazer. Conta comigo para tudo, pá. Até porque temos uma coisa para fazer."

- "Salvar…" – começou Harry.

- "… a Hermione". – concluiu Ron.

* * *

Abriu a porta do quarto.

Lá estava ela. Sentada no chão e encostada à cama, soluçava pausadamente. O choro incontrolável já tinha cessado e dado lugar a tímidos soluços.

Não sabia porque tinha ido ao quarto de Hermione Granger, mas sentiu uma enorme preocupação e tristeza a apoderar-se de si.

Não era próximo de Tonks e odiava o facto de uma rapariga, filha de uma pessoa tão pura se ter envolvido com um lobisomem, mas sentia uma enorme lamentação pelo que tinha acontecido.

O pai tinha sido implacável. Para além de ter matado Lupin, também matara Tonks. Um casal de enamorados mortos pela mesma pessoa.

Não sabia o que dizer a Hermione, mas sabia que Tonks era como uma irmã para ela. Uma irmã mais velha para ela. Sabia que tinha sido sua 'mestre' e essa ligação é muito forte. Ele sabia disso.

Sem saber o porquê, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Esta olhou para ele com um olhar confuso.

Até ele se sentia confuso. Não sabia porque estava a fazer aquilo.

- "Lamento a tua perda. A sério." – e com isto colocou um braço à volta dos ombros dela e encostou a sua cabeça na dela.


	11. A Sorte e o Azar 2a parte

**A Sorte e o Azar** **(2a parte)**

- "Lamento a tua perda. A sério." – e com isto colocou um braço à volta dos ombros dela e encostou a sua cabeça na dela.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns longos minutos. Por vezes o silêncio é como um velho amigo que nos sabe bem abraçar.

E por vezes simples gestos falam por si. Não é necessário formular palavras.

Ainda com o braço de Draco enrolado nos seus ombros, deslizou a cabeça para cima e olhou fixamente para Draco.

Qual era a razão dele estar ali, se momentos antes estavam a discutir e a demonstrar o quanto se odiavam?

Será que não era ódio? Será que…

- "Draco, porquê? Porque vocês fazem sofrer tanto uma pessoa? Porque é que mataram a Tonks?" – uma tímida lágrima deslizou pelos olhos inchados de Hermione e repousou no peito de Draco.

Este último, olhou para Hermione, mas depressa depositou o seu olhar num outro ponto distante.

Não conseguia encarar aquele olhar. Um olhar tão triste, tão sofrido. Draco Malfoy que já tinha visto as piores coisas do mundo sem qualquer pena, sem qualquer problema, não conseguia encarar uns lindos e tímidos olhos castanhos.

- "Lamento." – foi tudo o que conseguiu proferir.

Hermione desenrolou-se bruscamente do braço de Draco e levantou-se, indignada.

- "Lamentas? Será que só sabes dizer isso? Como podes lamentar algo que não sentes? És um deles. Deves estar radiante pela Tonks ter morrido. Como foi que ele disse? Aaaah… '_houve uma baixa na ordem'_. É só disso que se trata, não é? Baixas e mais baixas. Mortes e mais mortes, até não sobrarem mais ninguém. Era tua prima. TUA PRIMA!"

- "Eu sei quem ela era. EU SEI, porra! Não posso fazer mais nada. Ela escolheu o caminho errado. Talvez se ela fosse mais inteligente, estaria neste momento com uma marca negra no braço esquerdo do que com uma lápide em cima." – dizia Draco, que agora se encontrava de pé, encarando a cara perplexa de Hermione. E depois disto, não viu mais nada… Apenas sentiu.

Sentiu uma mão a bater com toda a força possível e imaginária no seu rosto.

Hermione tinha acabado de lhe dar um estalo.

- "Metes-me nojo. E eu a pensar que por debaixo do teu devorador da morte, havia de algum modo um Draco Malfoy decente. Com coração. Um coração a descongelar. Que estúpida que fui ao pensar que estavas a mudar. Que terias SALVAÇÃO!"

Depois de ouvir estas palavras de esperança estilhaçada, Draco Malfoy foi apoderado de uma força e de um sentimento que não conhecia.

Sem qualquer controlo no seu corpo, sem saber o porquê, pegou no rosto de Hermione e beijou-a, desesperadamente.

Ao princípio o beijo foi abrupto e ardente como se dependesse dele. Sentia a repulsa de Hermione e as suas mãos a tentar afastá-lo, mas sem sucesso. E por fim, Draco ficou surpreendido.

Hermione tinha se entregado também ao beijo.

O seu gesto significava que também ela tinha desejado aquilo. Que também ela andava a sentir algo que não entendia.

As mãos de Hermione percorriam a nuca de Draco. Acariciavam o seu cabelo loiro, enquanto Draco acariciava as suas costas. Os seus corpos estavam juntos e roçavam um no outro. Um coração estava a bater desenfreadamente. Ele sentia-o.

E por fim, sentiu que eram dois a bater do mesmo modo.

* * *

A madrugada tinha passado lentamente. Não tinha conseguido dormir e várias vezes deslizava para a janela em busca do regresso de Tonks. Mas isso era impossível. Tonks tinha sido levada por Neville, Mr. Weasley e outros quantos aurors para o sitio onde jazia Lupin.

Algo se tinha acalmado dentro de Harry. Uma ideia reconfortante.

Agora, Tonks e Lupin estavam juntos.

Assim como os seus pais.

Estavam juntos e felizes, num lugar que Harry sabia que existia. Juntos e felizes para todo o sempre.

E a tristeza cessou um pouco.

Olhou para o cadeirão. Ron tinha lhe feito companhia durante a madrugada e agora ressonava bem alto com os pés em cima do braço do cadeirão.

Não se ouvia vozes familiares, portanto tudo indicava que Ginny e restante família ainda se encontravam a dormir. A descansar, se possível.

Os raios de sol entraram pela sala e acordaram Ron, que se espreguiçou barulhentamente.

- "Bom dia! Já estás acordado, Harry? Ou nem sequer dormiste?"

- "Mais a segunda opção, Ron. Não consegui mesmo dormir. E é quase 'Boa Tarde' ".

- "O pessoal? Já acordou?"

- "Depois do regresso do teu pai foram todos descansar. Já estavas a dormir quando ele regressou. A Ginny veio cá avisar. Estás pronto?"

- "Pronto? Vamos já para Privet Drive?"

- "Quanto mais cedo, melhor."

- "E a minha irmã? Ela sabe da tua escolha?"

- "Qual escolha?" – Ginny entrara de rompante na sala, sobressaltando Ron e Harry. Dirigiu-se para junto de Harry e encarou-o friamente. – "Que ideia mirabolante tiveste agora Harry James Potter?"

- "Uiii… é melhor sair daqui, antes que sobre para mim."

- "Ninguém vai sair daqui, Ron. Ouviste-me?" – ordenou Ginny, apontando um dedo ao irmão e dirigindo de novo o olhar frio a Harry.

- "Vou embora."

- "Como assim, vais embora? Para onde? Porque raio não me disseste nada? Ias embora sem me dizer? Deixar-me na triste dúvida? Que raio de namorado és tu?"

- "Um namorado que te ama, Ginny. Se não te digo as coisas é porque é o melhor. Porque te quero proteger, quero o melhor para ti… quero…"

- "É melhor parares por aí, Harry. Eu vou para onde tu fores. Eu faço o que tu fazes. Eu não me vou afastar de ti, nem que isso signifique que morra contigo."

- "Meu, é melhor dizeres para onde vamos. Ela não vai mudar de ideias."

- "O QUÊ? Ias levar o meu irmão e não me ias levar a mim?"

- "Ginny, pelo amor de Merlin… Pára com isto. O Ron insistiu… e… pronto! OK! Vamos para Privet Drive. Eu conto-te tudo pelo caminho."

- "Privet Drive?" – questionou Ginny ao mesmo tempo que era empurrada para o exterior da sala.

- "Sim… Privet Drive. Vamos, antes que o resto do pessoal acorde. Será melhor irmos sem tê-los a impedir-nos. Deixei um pequeno bilhete para sossegá-los. Ron, vai buscar o teu manto e o da Ginny. Vamos partir imediatamente."

E o trio deslizou para fora da sala. Ron retirou a sua varinha e com um leve aceno fez dois mantos de viagem aparecerem no seu corpo e no da irmã. Já Harry, não precisava de tal coisa, uma vez que ainda tinha o seu vestido.

- "Esse feitiço dá mesmo jeito, irmão. Quem te viu e quem te vê. Tu que nem talento para mudar a cor do teu animal de estimação, tinhas."

- "Pois… Posso agradecer à Herm…" – mas Ron não conseguiu acabar a frase. Ao caminhar por aqueles corredores, lembrou-se das imensas vezes que Hermione fazia o mesmo junto dele. Das vezes que percorriam aqueles corredores juntamente com todos os seus amigos. A falar. A discutir. Ou apenas em pleno silêncio.

E ao chegar ao exterior com Harry e Ginny fechou os olhos para saborear a doce brisa e proferiu:

- "Vamos encontrar-te Hermione. Nem que seja a última coisa que faça. Vamos tirar-te do sofrimento em que te encontras. Vais acordar desse pesadelo. Vamos todos!"

* * *

Ele sentiu também o coração de Hermione. Não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam, mas principalmente não queria acreditar no que o seu coração sentia. Ambos tinham desejado o mesmo.

Como se de um sonho tivesse acordado, Draco encarou a realidade e da mesma maneira que começou o beijo, o terminou.

Largando Hermione abruptamente, recuou alguns passos de modo a olhá-la nos olhos.

Ambos ofegavam e não conseguiam encarar-se. Mas quando isso aconteceu, Draco pôde ver o brilhozinho de satisfação nos olhos de Hermione.

E ele jurava que os dele também transmitiam o tal brilho.

Como se isto fosse um estímulo para o que vinha a seguir, Draco sibilou:

- "O que acabou de acontecer, nunca mais se repetirá. Foi um lapso meu. Estou carente. Precisava de uns lábios quentes junto dos meus. Ao que eu cheguei. Como estou aqui preso, tive que me contentar com a sangue de lama."

- "Porque não consegues ser verdadeiro? Porque raio estás a omitir ou a mentir? Sê verdadeiro como outrora já fostes. O que dizes não é o que sentes. Está a passar-se algo entre nós. Eu também sinto isso. Sente também e diz a verdade."

- "Queres a verdade? Não sinto nada. Ouve bem o que te digo, Granger!"

E depois de proferir tal coisa, caminhou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Abriu a porta.

Tudo estava em plena escuridão e com "cara" de abandono.

O pó acumulava-se em estantes e armários e dava à casa um ar fantasmagórico.

Nem parecia a casa que antes tinha que estar em pleno "brinquinho".

- "Esta casa está mesmo numa lástima. Precisa de uma arrumaçãozinha."

- "Gi… não viemos para limpezas. Apenas viemos para permanecer uns tempinhos. Temos coisas a tratar e não podemos estar na sede. Este lugar dá perfeitamente."

Harry olhou para as paredes e para as inúmeras molduras com fotografias da família. Da família Dursley, a qual Harry nunca tinha sido incluído.

Estava tudo do mesmo modo que se lembrava ter deixado.

À excepção de uma fotografia do casamento de Duddley. Uma foto onde Duddley, a mulher e os pais permaneciam imóveis. Nada a ver com as fotografias dos feiticeiros.

O casamento deveria ter sido interessante. Ver Duddley, por fim, a casar-se devia ser algo histórico. Mas Harry não pôde ver a cara de Duddley. Não por falta de convite, mas por falta de tempo.

Na altura do casamento tinha entrado para os treinos de auror… treinos esses que não podia interromper.

E por essa razão, a sua ausência foi permanente no casamento do seu primo.

- "Onde posso colocar a minha mala?" – Harry olhou para Ginny, nem tinha percebido que ela andava com a sua malinha de missangas. A mesma malinha que Hermione tantas vezes utilizou quando andavam no 7º ano. Podia-se colocar inúmeras coisas naquela mala, que tudo cabia e nunca se enchia.

- "Sobe as escadas e coloca no primeiro quarto, à direita. Era o meu quarto."

E assim Ginny fez. Subiu as escadas e minutos depois ouviu-se um suspiro e uma exclamação:

- "QUE SUJIDADE!"

Tanto Ron e Harry giraram os olhos.

Harry foi o primeiro a entrar na cozinha. A mesma cozinha que tantas vezes utilizou nos seus dias de escravo.

Era triste o facto de não se lembrar de um momento feliz naquela casa. De tantas vezes ter desejado nunca ter nascido. De tantas vezes ter desejado sair dali para sempre.

E nos seus dezassete anos esse desejo concretizou-se. Saiu daquela casa e nunca mais regressou.

Tinha pouco contacto com os tios. Apenas nas ocasiões especiais é que se falavam. Natal, Páscoa, Dia de Acção de Graças e por incrível que pareça, no dia das bruxas.

Já o seu primo todos os meses mandava-lhe uma carta.

Duddley tinha mudado imenso. Já não era aquele sacana que tinha como objectivo de vida ser rufia e atazanar o magricela do primo.

Desde aquele dia em que Harry salvara o primo dos tenebrosos dementors, Duddley mudara.

Ao recordar estes momentos, Harry sentou-se no sofá poeirento dos tios.

A mobília estava lá toda, assim como a rica televisão que Duddley tanto prezava.

Ron também procurou um cadeirão à frente de Harry e sentou-se nele. Minutos depois, Ginny reapareceu e sentou-se ao lado do namorado, ajeitando o cabelo.

- "Então Harry? O que vamos fazer a partir daqui?" – Ron quebrou o silêncio com esta pergunta.

- "Estive a pensar… e vamos entrar em acção."

- "Define acção, meu?"

- "Vamos parar este período de terror uma vez por todas. Vamos capturar o Voldmort, vamos salvar a Hermione e exterminar todo o mal."

- "E como vamos fazer isso?" – questionou Ginny.

- "Vamos pesquisar o passado do pai de Voldemort. Outrora pesquisámos o passado do próprio Voldemort, agora vamos aprofundar um pouco mais. Tenho a certeza absoluta que Voldemort utiliza uma das casas que outrora pertencera à família Riddle. O Ron tinha razão quando mencionou isto."

- "Mas ele detestava o pai… detestava toda aquela família. O que fizeram à mãe, o desprezo que deram… isso tudo!"

- "Sim, é verdade Gi. Mas temos outra questão. Outra questão que nós na Ordem andávamos há muito a ponderar. Que apesar de eu e o Voldemort sermos completamente diferentes, somos ao mesmo tempo muito…"

- "… Parecidos!" – concluiu Ron, com uma expressão de quem tinha acabado de encontrar a saída no final do túnel – "Estou a entender onde queres chegar Harry. Ambos ficaram sem pais, ambos viam Hogwarts como o seu lar, ambos metiam-se em sarilhos, ambos tinham certas e determinadas parecenças. Já sei o porquê de estar aqui nesta casa, Harry."

- "Não entendo Ron." – questionava Ginny, que pela primeira vez sentia-se perdida.

- "Não entendes? O Harry está a dar os mesmos passos que, supostamente, Voldemort estará a dar. E se for verdade e se tivermos sorte, então, encontraremos Hermione e quiçá o próprio Voldemort."

- "Os mesmos passos?"

- "Gi, amor… Sei que é uma ideia parva, mas tenta seguir o raciocínio. Se nestes anos todos tanto eu como Voldemort fomos um pouco parecidos, então em certas ocasiões, poderemos fazer coisas semelhantes. Por exemplo, neste momento estou numa casa que não me oferece as melhores recordações. Em toda a minha infância quis sair desta casa e nunca mais voltar. Então porque estou aqui?"

- "Porque ninguém vai suspeitar. Uma vez que detestavas esta casa e esta não te protege mais, desde os dezassete anos, então não te servirá de nada e ninguém te vai procurar aqui."

- "Exacto Ginny. Agora entendes? Onde achas que Voldemort poderá estar? Ou a Hermione? Num sítio realmente importante para Voldemort? Num sítio escondido mas de fácil encontro, ao mesmo tempo? Claro que não. Ele estará num sítio que apesar de detestar, lhe será útil. Será de difícil localização, uma vez que ninguém vai desconfiar que ele lá esteja. A não ser alguém que, infelizmente, tenha o mesmo pensar que ele."

- "Entendes mana? Vamos encontrar a Hermione, basta continuarmos a procurar pelas várias mansões dos Riddle."

O sorriso de Ron voltou depois de uma ausência enorme. O brilho nos seus olhos e a certeza de encontrar Hermione cresceram dentro de si.

Nunca tinha desistido e agora sentia.

Sentia que estava mais perto da sua amada. Muito mais perto.

* * *

Olhou pela janela da sala. Depois da sua partida, seguira-o sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas mesmo assim não conseguiu detê-lo antes deste sair porta fora.

Gritou pelo seu nome, mas este ignorou-a. Como outrora.

Estava sentado num banco de pedra, naquele sítio que em tempos foi um majestoso jardim.

Queria poder estar com ele, dizer-lhe o que tinha para dizer-lhe, mas aquele estúpido feitiço não a deixava concretizar esse desejo.

Bastou abrir a porta da rua para ser projectada para trás.

Esquecera-se completamente desse pormenor.

O que se passava com Draco?

Porque a beijou com tanto desejo e seguidamente a ignorou?

Porque tinha dado tanto de si para depois a rejeitar?

Ela sabia que ele estava a esconder algo. Algo que ela também escondia.

Mas já não queria esconder mais. Não depois de ver o resultado de um simples beijo de Draco

Hermione estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Não podia esconder mais.


	12. A Ligação

**A Ligação**

Draco não podia esconder mais. Decididamente não podia afastar o que estava a sentir.

Sentia algo por Hermione, apesar de amaldiçoar esse facto.

O que tinha acontecido momentos antes fora algo inesperado. Algo que nunca pensou fazer. Algo que nunca devia ter feito. Mas mesmo assim sentia que tinha sido o acertado.

Mesmo assim gostara do que acontecera, por muito que detestasse admitir.

Mas não podia continuar com aquilo. Não podia prolongar.

Sim, Hermione era bonita.

Sim, Hermione era meiga e com personalidade forte.

Sim, Hermione colocara o passado para trás e gostava dele.

Sim, Hermione era sangue de lama.

Sim, Hermione era prisioneira de Lord Voldemort e estava ao encargo de Draco Malfoy.

Draco não podia esquecer tal facto.

Se Lord Voldemort descobrisse o que andava a passar-se, com certeza Draco era morto. E Hermione também.

Hermione…

Sentiu o seu coração a gelar ao pensar em Hermione morta. Semanas atrás não se importava que Hermione fosse morta. Até gostaria dessa notícia. Adoraria. Infelizmente (ou felizmente, ainda não sabia) neste momento não conseguia pensar nisso. Não conseguia agir desse modo.

Ao pensar que o mais certo era Hermione morrer nas mãos de Voldemort ou até mesmo das dos seus amigos, o coração de Draco começou a gelar.

_- "Metes-me nojo. E eu a pensar que por debaixo do teu devorador da morte, havia de algum modo um Draco Malfoy decente. Com coração. Um coração a descongelar."_

Um coração a descongelar.

Era verdade.

Hermione tinha visto o que ele próprio não via. O que ele não percebia.

Mas agora tudo tinha mudado.

Não podia deixar Hermione morrer.

Não podia deixar o seu coração gelar de novo.

Não podia voltar a sentir que estava sozinho. Que lhe faltava algo. Que não era importante.

Bateu furiosamente no banco de pedra e sentiu a sua mão a arder de dor.

Uma dor que não conseguia combater a dor de perder Hermione.

Levantou-se bruscamente e olhou para a janela da mansão.

Vislumbrou Hermione e a sua raiva com preocupação à mistura a saltitar nos seus olhos.

Já sabia o que iria fazer.

Não podia ficar parado e tentar ignorar algo que sentia. Não podia.

- "Nem acredito que vou fazer isto. Vais estragar a tua vida Draco Malfoy. Oh que se dane! Mais estragada do que ela já está …é impossível."

E proferindo estas palavras a si mesmo caminhou para dentro da mansão.

* * *

- "Muito boa tarde, minha senhora. Meu nome é Isabella Riddle O'Connor e este é o meu marido John O'Connor. Gostaríamos de saber se a senhora conheceu a família Riddle. A minha mãe era prima do Tom Riddle. Não sei se a senhora alguma vez o conheceu."

- "Não sabia que ainda havia uma descendente da família Riddle. Pensei que tinham sido todos assassinados naquela fatídica noite. Lembro-me de ouvir essa história, apesar de nunca ter conhecido a família. A minha mãe é que conheceu." – a senhora olhou para o casal com ar desconfiado, mas depressa mudou a sua expressão facial ao vislumbrar um rapaz alto, moreno e musculado. – "Mas quem é este elegante senhor?"

- "É o meu irmão. Sebastian O'Connor." – explicou John.

- "O senhor Sebastian também veio à procura de dados da família Riddle?"

- "Oh sim! Claramente, minha senhora. Gostaria muito de saber sobre o passado da minha cunhada. Sabe… conhecer os passos que deram. As casas onde viveram. Parece que viveram por estas bandas, mas não me souberam dizer a morada. A senhora conhece a casa?"

- "Oh claro que sim. Era a casa de verão deles. Durante muito tempo foi conhecida como a casa assombrada. Coisas de crianças. Pelo que a minha mãe dizia era uma das muitas casas que eles tinham. A família da sua cunhada era muito rica. Custa-me acreditar que ela não saiba nada sobre eles."

- "Oh! Ela foi criada num país muito longe. A França, sabe? Isabella até é nome francês e tudo. Nunca conheceu a família da mãe."

Isabella revirou os olhos e empurrou delicadamente o cunhado, interrompendo assim a explicação dele.

- "Por favor, poderia dizer-nos onde é? Gostaria de ver com os meus próprios olhos um pouco da casa onde albergou os meus antepassados."

- "Sim. É a casa que fica isolada no cimo da vila. Quase ninguém passa por lá, portanto podem ver a casa sossegados que ninguém vos vai incomodar."

- "Muito obrigada. Vamos!"

E os três começaram a caminhar. Quando já estavam longe de olhares curiosos cortaram para um beco.

A rapariga alta e de longos cabelos negros olhou enraivecida para o cunhado.

Não aguentando mais, disse:

- "BOLAS, RONALD! Primeiro deste logo nas vistas ao tomares a poção polissuco de um muggle super aprimorado. Era para teres tirado um cabelo do senhor que te indicámos."

- "Ele era anafado. Era pequeno e gordinho. Não conseguiria mexer-me adequadamente. Olha para o Harry. Vê a dificuldade com que ele anda."

- "Oh pelo amor de Merlin. E depois começaste a inventar. Desde quando a França é um país muito longe? É um dos países que temos ao redor de Inglaterra, seu parvo. E Isabella é um nome italiano."

- "Itália… Era isso. O país em forma de botinha. Enganei-me mana."

- "Pessoal, vamos ver o lado positivo, sim? Pelo menos já sabemos onde fica a casa. Já não é necessário andarmos por aí às voltas. E se o Ron não tivesse escolhido este disfarce, a senhora não ficaria encantada com ele e não nos teria dito o paradeiro da casa. Além disso até foi uma mais-valia. Certo, Ginny?"

- "Ok, Harry. Vocês homens são sempre os mesmos. Não vou mais opinar. Agora tomem. Bebam o resto da poção. O efeito já está acabar e não queremos ser descobertos, caso existam para aí devoradores da morte. Estamos perto." – Ginny retirou da sua malinha três frascos contendo um suco desagradável. O trio bebeu num só gole e colocaram os frascos vazios na mala. Os três muggles que tinham personificado voltaram com toda a força.

- "Vamos pessoal! Sinto que estamos perto." – e com um sorriso estampado no rosto, Harry caminhou para fora do beco, juntamente com os restantes companheiros.

* * *

Entrou na mansão.

E lá estava ela, encostada à parede da entrada à sua espera.

- "Draco, precisamos de falar. Isto não pode continuar assim. O que aconteceu…" – mas interrompeu a fala, uma vez que Draco tinha passado a todo o vapor para o andar de cima.

Hermione não esperou por nenhuma ordem e segui-o.

Este entrara no quarto que lhe pertencia. Hermione entrou também.

- "O que queres do meu quarto?"

- "Veste isto. Depois vem ter comigo ao piso de cima. Ok?"

- "Mas porque…"

- "Não questiones, pelo amor de Merlin. Veste isso rapidamente e depois sobe as escadas. Abre o alçapão e entra."

E com isto Draco retirou-se.

Hermione não sabia o que Draco iria fazer. Novas roupas encontravam-se em cima da cama. Uns jeans um pouco gastos e uma t-shirt cinzenta. Vestiu-se e calçou os confortáveis sapatos. Depois saiu do quarto, deixando tudo para trás.

Olhou para as escadas que se encontravam no final do corredor e em vez de descer, como habitual, subiu-as.

Um enorme alçapão surgiu momentos depois e Hermione abriu-o.

Um cheiro a humidade e a outra coisa medonha emanaram em volta de Hermione, mal ela abriu o alçapão.

Com muito cuidado entrou no que parecia ser uma sala enorme. Uma enorme sala obscura cheia de artefactos sinistros, com lareira e uma poltrona vermelha virada para a lareira.

Perto dessa lareira, recentemente apagada, Hermione vislumbrou Draco olhando para si. A sua expressão era diferente. Parecia preocupado e ao mesmo tempo enervado.

- "Tu só conseguiste entrar nesta sala porque retirei os feitiços que te proibiam de fazer tal coisa."

- "E porque fizeste isso?"

- "Porque é necessário."

- "Não entendo. Ora tenho grades no meu quarto e só posso caminhar em certos sítios. Ora posso entrar em recintos proibidos sem nada me acontecer. Mas que raio de devoradores da morte, são vocês?"

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente e Hermione ficou surpreendida. O que estava a acontecer com Draco Malfoy?

- "As grades que tens no teu quarto não estão lá por causa de ti. Esta casa é uma das casas de verão da família Riddle. As grades que tu viste foram forjadas pela mãe do Lord Voldemort. Devido ao que aconteceu a ela e ao Tom Riddle Sénior. Conheces a história?"

- "Sim. A mãe do Voldemort deu ao Tom Sénior uma poção de amor para este se apaixonar por ela. Quando ficou grávida decidiu deixar de lhe dar a poção, uma vez que acreditava que este não a iria abandonar depois de ver que iria ser pai. Mas aconteceu o contrário. Ele fugiu dela, deixando-a sozinha com um filho no ventre."

- "Exacto. Na verdade ela sempre teve receio que ele um dia desaparecesse da sua vida. Por isso forjou aquelas grades. Naquele quarto. Era o quarto deles. E ela não queria que ele fugisse dela quando acordava de manhã. Suponho que tinha medo que ele um dia acordasse sem estar sobre o efeito da poção. Coisa mais doentia."

- "Não se deve forçar ninguém a amar ninguém. Nós amamos quem queremos. Quando sentimos o nosso coração a acelerar. Quando sentimos que a nossa vida depende daquela pessoa. Quando sentimos que sem ela não vivemos. Quando sentimos felicidade ao pronunciar o seu nome, então estamos apaixonados. Sem estes sentimentos não existe amor. Não é amor."

Ambos se olharam interiormente. Queriam, no seu íntimo, descobrir os verdadeiros sentimentos um do outro.

Draco caminhou até Hermione e colocou-se a milímetros de distância dela. Ambos ouviam a respiração um do outro. E Hermione viu Draco abanar a cabeça. Parecia que estava a lutar com a sua própria consciência. A ignorá-la.

Draco pegou na mão de Hermione e levou-a para perto da lareira. Ainda com a mão a segurar a mão dela, colocou a outra que estava desocupada e retirou de um pote uma mecha de um pó acinzentado.

Entrou para dentro da lareira, mas Hermione largou a sua mão.

- "O que estás a fazer? Para onde vamos?"

- "Ora entra e não faças perguntas…"

- "Mas, diz-me para onde vamos. O que estás a fazer? Preciso de saber."

- "Vou te fazer apenas uma pergunta, Granger." – Draco não acreditava que iria lhe perguntar tal coisa. Parecia uma pergunta retirada de um romance lamechas, mas tinha que lhe perguntar. Tinha que saber se o que fazia merecia a pena. – "Confias em mim?"

Hermione perscrutou os olhos de Draco e viu algo. Algo a crescer dentro dele. E acreditou nisso. Depois de um suspiro prolongado como a dar a entender que não podia mentir, entrou na lareira e disse:

- "Confio em ti." – era tudo o que Draco queria ouvir. Hermione confiava nele, por muito que ele fosse o devorador da morte que a mantinha como prisioneira.

Deixando um sorriso suave aparecer no seu rosto, Draco puxou Hermione para junto de si, segurando-a, e deixando o pó de Floo cair no chão da lareira proferiu:

- "Witshire, Mansão dos Malfoy."

Hermione ao ouvir o destino olhou surpreendida para Draco. Este apertou-a ainda mais contra si e fechou os olhos.

Giraram entre as chamas verdes e sentiu Draco a segurá-la com força. Era explícito no seu gesto que não queria se separar de Hermione. Ou simplesmente não queria deixar escapar a prisioneira do seu amo?

Quando o turbilhão cessou, Hermione encontrava-se agarrada a Draco e de olhos também fechados.

Ao abri-los verificou que se encontravam mesmo na lareira da casa dos Malfoy.

- "Vamos." – e Draco saiu da lareira puxando Hermione pela mão. – "Senta-te no sofá, enquanto vou fazer umas coisas." – mas desta vez Hermione apertou a mão de Draco e não a largou.

- "Eu quero explicações, Draco Malfoy. Porque estamos na tua casa? O que se passa? Porque raio estamos aqui?"

- "Já te explico. Preciso de colocar uns feitiços em volta desta casa." – e largando a mão de Hermione, Draco retirou a sua varinha dos jeans e começou a deambular de um lado para o outro proferindo diversos feitiços.

Hermione permaneceu em pé olhando em seu redor. Aquela sala era majestosa. Assustadoramente majestosa. Mal iluminada e sumptuosamente decorada, tinha um magnífico tapete que cobria quase todo o piso de pedra. Um enorme candelabro permitia um pouco de iluminação, dando um ar fantasmagórico à casa que desde já era assustadora.

Os quadros dos antepassados de Draco mantinham-se em silêncio, mas Hermione acreditava que quando acordassem iriam ofendê-la ferozmente.

Subitamente esses mesmos quadros foram tapados por um pano negro impossibilitando-os de verem seja o que for. Olhando para Draco verificou que fora ele o autor de tal acto.

- "Não me apetece ouvir os meus avós e tios e todos os meus antepassados a dizerem-me que estou louco, por trazer uma rapariga como tu para casa. Assim eles nada vêem e nada ouvem. Está melhor assim."

- "Já terminaste?"

- "Sim. Já estamos seguros."

- "Então já me podes explicar o que fazemos aqui?"

- "Não desistes, pois não?"

- "Nem por um segundo."

Draco bufou. Não queria explicar a Hermione o que sentia, uma vez que nem ele acreditava no que sentia. Não queria explicar. Não queria admitir que se tinha apaixonado pela prisioneira de Lord Voldemort. A mesma pessoa que odiava desde os seus onze anos. A mesma pessoa que era uma sangue de lama.

- "Não podia ter-te beijado. Foi errado."

- "O que isso tem a ver? Já falaste sobre isso."

- "Mas falei errado. Aquilo que eu disse. Sim, foi errado. Mas eu quis. Eu…"

Hermione deslocou-se um pouco mais para perto de Draco e delicadamente perguntou:

- "Estás a tentar dizer que quiseste beijar-me, mesmo? Que sentes algo por mim?"

Draco olhou para Hermione. Conseguia ver o tal brilho nos olhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos. E não conseguindo mais combater a verdade, desabafou:

- "Sim. Estou a sentir algo por ti, Granger. Contente? Pronto já disse."

- "Draco, o que está a acontecer connosco? Nós detestávamos. Tu és um devorador da morte. Eu sou uma auror. Vivemos para combatermos um ao outro. O que está acontecer?"

- "Eu é que sei? Isto nunca me aconteceu. Nunca estive tão parvo, como estou agora. Eu tento ignorar-te e não consigo. Eu já nem consigo dormir. Quando dou por mim, já estou a tentar proteger-te. Já te estou a beijar. Já estou… Eu sei lá. Por incrível que pareça, foste a única até hoje que me disse verdades. Que me ouviu. Que se importou comigo. Que acreditou em mim e confiou. Estas pequenas coisas que fazes sem pensar, porque já faz parte de ti, fizeram com que eu te visse de um outro modo. Pensas que eu não tento ignorar isto que sinto? Isto é confuso para mim."

- "Draco! Por isso é que tu és tão rude para comigo. Tentas de um modo esconder aquilo que sentes. Mas porquê? Por ser difícil para ti? Porque não queres demonstrar aos outros que por detrás desse devorador da morte existe um rapaz com coração. Eu sabia. Eu conseguia ver. Draco tu és aquilo que não queres ser. Tu és mais grandioso do que aquilo que pensas. E consegues fazer os outros felizes. Não apenas infligir dor, também consegues amar. Porque raio és tão casmurro?"

- "Não me chateies, ok? Eu deveria matar-te. Não andar aos beijos contigo. Se o meu pai souber…"

- "Age por ti próprio e deixa os outros. Já reparaste que desde o tempo da escola fazes tudo o que os outros mandam? Segue o teu próprio caminho, Draco Malfoy. Deixa os outros."

E mais uma vez Hermione Granger estava a abrir os olhos a Draco Malfoy. E era mesmo aquilo que ele começava a gostar nela. Ela dizia verdades e preocupava-se com o bem-estar dos outros, não olhava apenas para o seu umbigo.

- "Acho que o facto de estarmos aqui já é uma mudança. Parece que já estou a agir por mim mesmo."

- "Porque estamos aqui? Há séculos que estou à espera de uma explicação."

- "Ora porque é que achas? Se continuássemos naquela casa, tu irias sofrer as consequências. Ou achas que ficarias para sempre como prisioneira VIP de Lord Voldemort e que nada aconteceria? Dia menos dia ele vai voltar e vai te matar. O Potter já devia estar à nossa mercê e não está. E se ele descobrisse o que se passou entre nós, então aí seria o fim para ambos."

- "E porquê a tua casa?"

- "Por enquanto ficamos aqui. Isto está deserto hà que tempos. Ninguém vem cá. Nem mesmo os elfos. Estamos seguros. Por enquanto ficamos aqui. Depois logo se verá."

- "Estás a tentar salvar-me. Apesar disso ser pior para ti. Estás a trair a tua família, todos os devoradores da morte. Voldemort. "

- "Eu sei quais são as contrapartidas. Estou ciente disso, obrigado. Além disso estou a salvar-nos. Não apenas a ti."

Hermione caminhou para Draco e envolvendo os seus braços debaixo dos braços de Draco, abraçou-o.

E assim ficaram durante um tempo.

Hermione sabia que estava a ser difícil para Draco.

Admitir que gostava dela.

Engolir todo o seu orgulho.

Trair todos aqueles que ao longo destes vinte e dois anos seguiu sem refilar.

Por isso sabia que as suas últimas palavras significavam que sim, que gostava dela e que não a queria ver morta. Que estava ali para a proteger e salvar.

Draco Malfoy amava-a.

E isso já era algo bom com que se agarrar.

* * *

**Como foi? As coisas tão a se desenrolar muito depressa. Não é? Sinceramente não queria prolongar muito mais as desavenças deles. Acho qe está na altura da historia começar a desenrolar-se a' séria! O final da fic já está escrito. Acreditam qe já está escrito desde o inicio? Ainda nem tinha pensado no inicio e já tinha escrito o fim! LOL**

**Só espero qe gostem. Muitos vão ficar desapontados. Eu sei.. Mas tem que ser! =\**

**Bem.. deixem uma reviewzinha, sim? Agradecia e muito..**

**É o iconezinho aqui debaixo.. O giraço ^^**

**Agradeço também as review's que têm deixado anteriormente. Muiiito obrigado xD**

**Beijinhos para todos xD**

**Catii F Malfoy  
**


	13. A Rendição

**A Rendição**

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos sentiu um vazio.

Sentiu dor.

Tinha esperado toda a sua vida por ele e o senhor das trevas, como muitos teimavam em no tratar, o tinha destruído.

Tal como o seu cognome indicava era o senhor das trevas, do obscuro, da dor e da tristeza. E ver Draco a ser destruído por ele foi uma junção disso tudo.

Piscou várias vezes os olhos para que estes se habituassem ao ambiente.

Encontrava-se no salão da casa dos Malfoy deitada num longo sofá avermelhado.

Tinha sido tudo um tenebroso pesadelo.

- "Draco? Onde estás?" – Hermione ergueu-se, perscrutando cada canto do enorme salão, mas a ausência de Draco perdurava.

Não descansava enquanto não visse Draco. Aquele pesadelo tinha-a deixado inquieta.

Caminhou até à longa escadaria sem saber ao certo se Draco estaria no piso superior, mas quis tentar a sua sorte. Estendeu a mão apoiando-se no reluzente corrimão de mármore e subiu.

Ao longo da escadaria apreciou as inúmeras estatuetas góticas que reluziam nas entranhas da parede da escadaria.

Apesar de serem sombrias eram, ao mesmo tempo, magnificas. Feitas de vários materiais, também elas, reluziam quando a luminosidade do candelabro incidia nelas.

Quando chegou ao piso de cima surpreendeu-se com a imensidão do corredor.

Vários quadros pendurados (muitos deles vendados com panos negros) pelas paredes formavam, o que parecia ser, uma decoração mais aceitável e normal.

Ao caminhar pelo corredor olhou para as molduras com diversas fotografias da família Malfoy.

Os antepassados de Draco encaravam a objectiva da câmara com grande seriedade. Todos, à excepção de um pequeno rapazinho loiro que brincava com uma varinha de plástico.

O seu sorriso era o típico sorriso de uma criança de três anos.

O brilho dos seus olhos transmitia paz interior. Felicidade pura.

Narcisa Malfoy também sorria. Olhava para o pequeno Draco Malfoy com demasiado orgulho. O orgulho de uma mãe babada. De uma mãe que só tem olhos para o seu menino.

Olhando para a sua esquerda, Hermione vislumbrou outra fotografia de Draco. Teria os seus seis anos e acariciava uma coruja das montanhas, toda ela de uma tonalidade negra.

O contraste que fazia com o cabelo loiro de Draco dava à fotografia um esplendor imediato. Era como apreciar uma obra de Leonardo Da Vinci, um pintor muggle que Hermione e os seus pais apreciavam. Não haviam palavras adequadas e perfeitas para aquela imagem. Draco acenava para a objectiva acariciando, cada vez mais, a coruja.

Caminhou mais para a frente e vislumbrou uma fotografia de família. A primeira vez que Lucius Malfoy aparecia juntamente com a mulher e filho. A fotografia típica de famílias de renome.

Lucius Malfoy aparecia sério como quase todos os membros da família Malfoy. Narcisa também se encontrava séria, deixando para trás o sorriso doce que, Hermione sabia que possuía.

E depois os seus olhos pararam nos olhos cinzas de Draco.

Este teria uns doze anos e transmitia um ar sarcástico. O ar que Hermione conhecia dos tempos de escola.

O brilho tinha desaparecido e o sorriso inocente também.

Estava desprovido de qualquer sorriso.

Mais fotografias de Draco apareceram. Onde ele jogava xadrez, quidditch, montava em cavalos (o que surpreendeu Hermione pela positiva e incredibilidade), pousava com os amigos Slytherin. Era como ver a cronologia dos príncipes, mas neste caso, o príncipe era Draco Malfoy.

Viu a evolução em fotografias de Draco e o desaparecimento do seu lindo sorriso.

Ao chegar ao final do corredor olhou para a última fotografia de Draco. Era actual e Draco estava trajado com um enorme manto negro. Olhando para a sua faceta verificou que Draco se tinha entregado à "herança" dos Malfoy.

O mesmo ar sério de Lucius e de todos os antecessores emergiam no rosto de Draco.

O brilho caloroso nos seus olhos cinza tinha desaparecido dando lugar ao olhar gélido.

E o sorriso não dava mostras de ter existido alguma vez.

Por uma fracção de segundos, Draco ajeitou o longo cabelo loiro com a mão esquerda, demonstrando um pouco da marca negra recentemente colocada no seu braço. Depois revirou os olhos.

Hermione sorriu ao ver tal acto tão típico de Draco.

- "O Yaxley estava a dizer que eu tinha mexido no meu cabelo para mostrar a marca. Que era convencido. Por isso é que revirei os olhos".

Hermione virou-se e encarou Draco. Este tinha despido o seu manto e encontrava-se apenas com uma t-shirt preta e uns jeans. Tinha o cabelo húmido, algo que indicava que tinha acabado de tomar banho e permanecia de braços cruzados mostrando os seus músculos torneados.

Hermione ficou sem falas.

Os seus olhos cinza procuraram os olhos castanhos de Hermione tentando decifrar os seus pensamentos. O porquê de tanto silêncio.

- "Acordei deitada no sofá. Pensei que estivesses comigo. Como não te vi, vim à tua procura."

- "Fizeste bem" – disse Draco, largando um sorriso maroto – "Ao princípio ainda fiquei contigo. Acho que até adormecemos os dois, mas depois acordei. Estavas muito agitada e vim tomar banho e vestir outra coisa. Estavas a ter um pesadelo? Bolas, parecia que estavas a ver alguém morrer."

- "E estava" – _"Tu"_ quis dizer Hermione, mas não conseguiu. Depressa o ar trocista de Draco desapareceu, acusando que tinha entendido a resposta e o emudecimento abrupto de Hermione.

- "Estou aqui. Não vou a lado nenhum. Sabes disso, não sabes?"

Hermione anuiu com a cabeça, mas rapidamente os seus olhos deslizaram para a marca negra de Draco. Aquela imagem causava-lhe arrepios.

Draco seguiu os olhos de Hermione e descobriu para onde esta estava a olhar. Logo de seguida, puxou-a para junto de si, compreendendo.

- "Não posso apagar o que sou. Sou devorador da morte, porque queria encontrar o meu caminho. E, por incrível que pareça, ser devorador da morte mostrou-me o caminho." – Hermione afastou o seu rosto do peito de Draco e olhou para este, surpresa – "Mostrou-me o caminho para ti. Se eu não fosse devorador da morte não estaríamos aqui abraçados, pois não? Nem sequer estaríamos no mesmo país, provavelmente." – Hermione sorriu ligeiramente – "Não te preocupes. Isto é apenas uma tatuagem. Não é um dispositivo que me ordena para te matar. Não te vou fazer mal. Agora já não."

- "Eu sei, Draco. Eu sei." – e colocando-se em bicos de pés, Hermione juntou os seus lábios aos lábios quentes de Draco.

A princípio pensou que este se iria afastar e dissesse, de novo, que era tudo um erro. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Draco aceitou o beijo e beijou-a em resposta.

Não era um beijo calmo, mas mesmo assim transmitia carinho e era doce. Foi um beijo apaixonante, fugaz, mas dócil. Seria possível ser assim?

Ao se afastarem, Draco colocou uma madeixa do cabelo de Hermione atrás da orelha da mesma. Admirava-a com graciosidade e Hermione sabia que Draco gostava dela.

Arriscava-se a dizer que a amava.

Com a mão trémula tocou no rosto de Draco. Este fechou os olhos ao sentir o seu toque.

Ao abri-los, beijou a mão de Hermione que continuava no seu rosto e o brilho de outrora espreitou pelos olhos cinzas.

- "Vem comigo." – e pegando na mão de Hermione, virou à direita para um pequeno corredor que continha diversas portas.

Pararam em frente à porta do fundo que continha uma serpente gravada na maçaneta.

Draco com a mão disponível abriu a dita porta e ambos entraram, no que para Hermione, seria um local para recordar.

* * *

Olharam com surpresa.

A enorme casa estava à frente deles. A casa de férias da família Riddle.

- "Sinto que é aqui. Ela está aqui. Eu sinto!"

- "Ron, não estejas com as tuas paranóias. Como é que podes sentir que…" – mas depressa Ginny silenciou-se.

Harry aproximara-se o suficiente para tocar o portão enferrujado, mas não o fez.

- "O que se passa, Harry?" – questionou Ginny, olhando para o namorado antes de olhar para a mansão.

- "Não podemos entrar. Aprendi muito com o Dumbledore e com o Lupin, para poder afirmar com toda a clareza que não podemos entrar aqui de qualquer maneira."

- "Necessitas de sangue para entrar?"

- "Desta vez, receio que não, Ron. Desta vez é necessário algo mais complicado." – os outros dois continuavam a olhar para Harry com dúvidas – "É necessário uma marca negra."

- "Oh brutal! O que podemos fazer? Não podemos esperar que apareça por aqui um devorador da morte e que nos empreste o braço só por um bocadinho. Não está certo. A poção Polissuco já acabou e o efeito está a desaparecer. Mais uma hora e voltaremos ao nosso aspecto verdadeiro." – concluiu Ginny, preocupada.

- "Nesse caso, vamos nós procurar um devorador da morte. Oh, não deve ser muito difícil. Vamos falar no nome de Voldemort, no do Harry Potter e aparece alguém."

- "RON!"

- "Não, Ginny. O Ron tem razão. E sim, vai ser perigoso. Mas é o que nos resta. Ele tem razão. Vamos para aquele bar no início da esquina. De certeza que deve ser mal frequentado" – anuiu Harry, caminhando com a sua bengala para longe da mansão.

Ron tinha razão. Ter personificado um senhor de certa idade e anafado era desgastante.

Mas continuou a andar. Olhou para trás, reparando no seu melhor amigo e na sua namorada. Ambos tinham a esperança nos olhos.

A esperança de encontrarem Hermione sã e salva.

Estava tão compenetrado nos seus amigos que nem se apercebera de uma presença à sua frente.

Harry embateu nessa presença e ambos olharam um para o outro.

- "Vê lá para onde andas, velhote inútil."

- "Ora…ess…"

- "Ei, vê lá como falas. Por acaso conhecemos-te de algum lado?"

- "Alguém está a falar contigo, oh Ken? Deduzo que essa seja a tua Barbie?" – e antes mesmo do homem carrancudo apontar para Ginny, já Ron tinha lhe dado um murro, projectando-o para o chão.

O seu nariz ficou, rapidamente, torto e um fio de sangue começou a escorrer pelo seu queixo.

Levantou a mão esquerda e limpou o nariz.

E foi então que tanto Ginny, como Ron e Harry viram.

E o homem também reparou na descoberta que eles fizeram.

Subitamente levantou-se e alcançou a varinha, mas Harry consegue ser mais rápido e desarma-o.

- "_Expelliarmus_!"

**-**"_Incarcerous!"_ – gritou Ginny e cordas envolveram o homem, impossibilitando este de fugir.

- "Boa, querida! És fabulosa."

- "Obrigado. E enquanto ao devorador da morte, o que vamos fazer?" – como se respondesse à pergunta da irmã, Ron colocou-se à frente do devorador da morte e levantou-o pelos colarinhos.

- "Muito bem, seu anormalzeco. Como te chamas?"

- "Deves mesmo achar que vou dar informações a um gigolô como tu. Vocês nem sabem com quem se estão a meter."

- "Sabemos muito bem com quem nos estamos a meter. Aliás, nós vivemos para nos metermos com devoradores da morte como tu."

- "Quem? Tu? És um velho gordo e estúpido. Nem sabes o que te espera. Vou matar-te cruelmente." – bruscamente o devorador da morte começa a contorcer-se de agonia. As cordas que o prendiam começaram a vibrar em uníssono com ele. Segundos depois é levantado por Ron, mais uma vez.

- "Olha como vês não estamos para brincadeiras. Ou fazemos as coisas a bem ou a mal. Tu é que escolhes. Mas olha sinceramente, espero que fales. Não estou com a mínima paciência de te matar, sem antes dizeres alguma coisa de jeito. Mas posso continuar a lançar a maldição Cruciatus."

- "Muito bem… vais falar ou queres mais torturas?" – questionou Harry, severamente. – "Aqui o meu amigo está realmente com vontade de te torturar. Portanto não queria estar no teu lugar."

- "Que me mate. Quero lá saber." – e uma cuspidela horripilante é projectada para Harry, atingindo também Ron.

- "Ok… já me estou a passar, também. Agora é a minha vez. _Crucio!_"- desta vez fora Ginny quem lançara o feitiço, mas ao contrário do que aconteceu com o feitiço de Ron, o devorador da morte não ousou demonstrar fraqueza. – "Detesto igualizar-me com vocês, escumalha, mas estás mesmo a pedi-las. _CRUCIO_!"

E o devorador da morte cedeu.

A ira de Ginny era demasiada. O feitiço que projectara estava no seu auge. O domínio da situação apoderou-se de Ginny.

Com o devorador da morte a contorcer-se de dor e a espumar da boca, Ginny questionou:

- "Vou repetir. Como te chamas, devorador da morte?"

- "Greenhouse. William Greenhouse." – sibilou Greenhouse.

- "Conheces Hermione Granger? Sabes do seu paradeiro?" – agora foi a vez de Ron questionar.

- "Que…Quem são vocês?"

- "Somos nós que fazemos as perguntas, de acordo?" – Harry pegou no devorador da morte, como outrora Ron fez e falou com ele olhos nos olhos. O hálito a uísque de fogo envolveu Harry, horrivelmente. – "O que é que tu sabes? Não acredito que passas o dia todo a embebedar-te, pois não? Se estás aqui é porque te enviaram para fazer algo? Rondar algo? Fala! Onde está a Hermione Granger? Naquela mansão?" – e Harry apontou para a mansão que ficara para trás.

- "Vocês? Vocês não são quem aparentam ser, pois não? Tu és o… ou aquele é…?"

- "_Imperius_!" – ordenou Ron e o devorador da morte contorceu-se uma última vez para ficar, de seguida, estático. Ron, com mais um gesto de varinha, desatou-o das cordas e exigiu:

- "Leva-nos até Hermione Granger, discretamente."

- "Ronald Weasley. Já viste que num espaço de – sei lá – 2 minutos, puseste em acção duas – das três – maldições imperdoáveis?"

- "Olha quem fala, irmãzinha. A tua maldição Cruciatus teve mais poder que as minhas juntas. E ainda teve muita sorte de não levar com um Avada Kedavra nas fuças. Mas como precisamos dele…"

- "Está atento ao que dizes, Ron. Não te esqueças que o Greenhouse está sob o teu comando." – alertou Harry, caminhando atrás do devorador da morte enfeitiçado.

- "Sim, Harry. Tens razão. E desculpa de ter assumido o controlo da situação. Mas estou desejoso de encontrar a …"

- "Meu amigo, eu entendo. Não estou minimamente chateado com isso. Até fico contente por te desenrascares em situações como esta. E o mesmo se aplica a ti, Ginny."

Subitamente, Greenhouse pára ao pé do portão da enorme casa.

- "Ron, ordena-lhe para retirar os feitiços protectores, antes dele entrar. Senão isto tudo vai ser em vão, pois não poderemos entrar sem a marca negra. Pede-lhe para retirar esse feitiço e todos os outros." – Ron apontou a varinha para Greenhouse, com receio. – " JÁ!" – gritaram ao mesmo tempo Harry e Ginny, fazendo com que Ron 'acordasse'.

Sem mais rodeios, Greenhouse começou a proferir feitiços e contra-feitiços num sussurro imperceptível. Aos poucos, Harry sentia a atmosfera menos carregada. O que significava que o plano estava a dar resultado.

Ao verem Greenhouse novamente estático, Harry entrou no que fora em tempos um jardim agradável.

De seguida tanto Ginny como Ron entraram.

- "Ordeno-te que fiques aí camuflado e que combates com quem aparecer aqui. Excepto nós os três. Fica. Senta" – e como se de um cão se tratasse, Greenhouse obedeceu.

- "Apesar de ser uma pessoa asquerosa, ele não é nenhum cão."

Mas Ron já não ouvia a irmã.

Tinha entrado na mansão de verão dos Riddle e o facto de saber que Hermione estava ali, algures, fez com que o seu coração voasse ao encontro do dela.

Esquecera-se por completo como se respirava.

Ao caminhar para mais fundo da casa, Harry colocou uma mão à sua frente impossibilitando-o de tal acto.

- "Eu sei que a emoção é muita, meu. Eu próprio estou ansioso para reaver a Hermione, mas isto ainda pode piorar. Não sabemos se somos os únicos aqui. E acredito que não. Apesar de tudo aqui estar muito silencioso."

- "Não estou a gostar disto, Harry."

- "Nem eu, Ginny. Nem eu. _Homenum Revelio!_" – exclamou Harry, mas surpreendentemente nenhum humano foi revelado. – "Isto está vazio. Não está cá ninguém."

- "IMPOSSÍVEL" – gritou Ron e correndo galgou as escadas com toda a fúria, esquecendo os amigos para trás.

- "RON! Que estás a fazer? VOLTA AQUI… não sabes o que pode ACONTECER? Anda Gi." – e os outros dois seguiram Ron pelas escadas acima.

Ron estava desvairado.

Tinha colocado todas as suas crenças na esperança de encontrar Hermione ali, sã e salva. Ou pelo menos de ter a infelicidade de reaver o corpo inanimado de Hermione.

Entrou por todos os compartimentos. Viu Harry voltar para trás e descer a mansão até ao piso inferior à procura de Hermione. Viu Ginny a correr para os pisos de cima, mas não ouviu nenhuma exclamação.

Não queria acreditar. Esteve tão perto. Ele sentia isso.

Estoirou com toda a sua força – a pouca que lhe restava – uma porta e entrou no que parecia ser um quarto.

De todos era o que estava mais adequado a dormitar. Mais adequado para uma rapariga.

Olhou para os pés da cama.

Entre os lençóis esfarrapados e a sujidade encontrou um tecido familiar.

Ron abaixou-se e apanhou o que restava da t-shirt de Hermione. A roupa que ela tinha no dia que fora raptada.

- "Ron… não está ninguém nos pisos inferiores. Procurei por todo o lado. Lamento."

- "Ela esteve aqui."

- "Como sabes?"

- "Olha!" – e estendendo a t-shirt para Harry, este compreendeu. – "Ela esteve aqui. Isto é dela. Eu sei que ela esteve. E olha…" – Ron apontou para a camisa de dormir, simplesmente requintada. Pegou nela e cheirou. - "Eu sei que isto é de loucos, mas tem o cheiro da Hermione. Isto aqui está quente. Ela esteve aqui e esteve há pouco tempo. Não a apanhámos por pouco. Ela está VIVA. Eu sabia."

Subitamente Ginny chamou do andar de cima.

Os amigos correram e deram por si no que parecia ser um sótão alterado. Ginny estava perto da lareira e tinha o que parecia ser cinzas na mão.

- "Cinzas juntamente com pó de Floo. A Hermione foi levada por pó de Floo. E por pouco não a apanhámos. A lareira ainda está quente."

O desânimo espalhou-se no rosto dos três amigos. De todos, Ron era o que estava pior. Não aguentava tanto sofrimento. Estar sem Hermione era completamente doloroso.

Não acreditava que Hermione escapara por entre os dedos, mais uma vez.

- "Mas não foi só isto que descobri." – tanto Ron como Harry olharam para a mão, agora aberta, de Ginny. Na sua mão, estava um anel que ambos reconheciam.

- "Sabem de quem é isto? Estava caído na lareira. O dono deste anel é a mesma pessoa que está com a Hermione."

Abruptamente Ron deu um murro na parede da lareira. E olhando furioso para Harry, disse:

- "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Depois olhou para o rosto deslumbrado de Hermione.

Tentou decifrá-lo, mas mais uma vez não conseguiu reter qualquer informação. O que não dava para saber legilimância. Mas não sabia, de todo.

Hermione olhava em seu redor, possivelmente não acreditando que um dia iria permanecer ali, de livre e espontânea vontade.

- "Este é o teu quarto?"

- "Durante a maior parte da minha vida, sim."

- "É muito… digamos…"

- "Verde? Grande? Assustador?"

- "Não! Acolhedor, simplesmente." – realmente Draco não sabia o que ia naquele mente.

Caminhou mais para dentro do quarto continuando a vislumbrar Hermione.

Por sua vez, esta olhava cuidadosamente ao seu redor.

O quarto de Draco era de proporções gigantescas. Para dizer verdade o seu quarto era uma casa de bonecas comparado com aquele.

Todo ele era decorado em tons verdes. Várias molduras com o símbolo de Slytherin reluziam na parede. Até o seu candeeiro era em forma de serpente.

Ser Slytherin era uma das heranças da família Malfoy e Hermione perguntava-se do que seria de Draco, se este fosse colocado em outra equipa.

Talvez fosse deserdado.

Outras peças faziam parte daquele quarto como um gira-discos, posters de equipas de quidditch, uma estante com vários livros antigos, uma secretária, um sofá em tons de verde velho e preto, uma cómoda com vários produtos pessoais e uma cama com dossel. O dossel era todo em tons negros e a colcha da cama em verde-escuro.

Apesar daquele ar exagerado de verde Hermione sentiu-se confortável. Como se conhecesse aquele sitio há muito tempo.

Era acolhedor, como dissera anteriormente, e sentia-se segura ali.

Caminhou para perto da varanda, reparando que aquele quarto não passava de uma suite deslumbrante. A porta que dava para a casa de banho estava entreaberta e Hermione espreitou.

Pelo pouco que viu sabia que aquela casa de banho também era elegante.

Olhou para o exterior. Lá fora o jardim resplandecia com graciosidade.

Tinha que admitir, Narcisa Malfoy tinha um gosto requintado e aquele jardim tão bem cuidado era prova disso.

Sentiu uns olhos cinzas atrás de si. Aquele olhar era terno e caloroso apesar de pertencerem a um devorador da morte.

Draco Malfoy era muito melhor do que aquilo que queria evidenciar.

Virou-se para trás e lá estava a prova disso mesmo.

Draco Malfoy estava sentado à beira da sua cama, repousando a cabeça na coluna da cama.

Olhava com carinho para Hermione. Como se olhar para ela fosse o mesmo que ir ao céu e voltar.

E Hermione adorava essa sensação.

Caminhou para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ambos se entreolharam sem dizer seja o que for.

Estudavam os seus pensamentos e por fim sorriram.

Não podiam fingir mais.

Estavam ambos apaixonados.

Hermione sorriu quando Draco começou a brincar com o cabelo dela.

Aquele cabelo castanho aloirado que Draco tanto apreciava.

A mão de Hermione deslizou para o rosto de Draco e este arrepiou-se com o toque.

Não acreditava que depois de todo o sofrimento por que passara Hermione continuava a ser tão quente. Tão doce.

Agarrando cuidadosamente nos cabelos de Hermione, Draco puxou-a para si e beijo-a.

Delicadamente ao princípio e com paixão de seguida.

Partilhavam as suas emoções com celeridade como se o tempo estivesse a acabar. Como se tivessem poucos dias para estarem juntos. Ou poucas horas.

E talvez esta comparação não estivesse tão longe da realidade.

Distanciaram-se um pouco a fim de recuperarem o fôlego e olharam-se mais uma vez.

- "Isto é tudo tão estranho. Nunca pensei que quisesse estar contigo como agora. Nunca pensei que um dia te iria desejar como te desejo neste momento. Fizeste-me acordar. Fizeste-me sair da escuridão..Eu.."

- "Draco, por favor. Não sejas tão melodramático. Possivelmente a maior parte das coisas que disseste não são como deviam ser. De certeza que não pensas assim. Admite… estás só a brincar com os meus sentimentos, não estás? Isto… nós… não existe, pois não?" – e Hermione gesticulava o que dava a entender, nervosamente.

Draco pegou no rosto de Hermione com as duas mãos e ficando a poucos centímetros deste, revelou:

- "Sei que é difícil acreditares. Eu próprio não acredito. Foi tudo tão rápido. Mas eu gosto de ti. Estou apaixonado por ti, Hermione Granger. E apesar daquelas palavras terem sido, digamos lamechas, foram sinceras. Eu estive congelado este tempo todo. Apenas era um corpo a deambular por este mundo, sem ter um rumo a fazer. Sem ter um objectivo. Sem ter um íman que o prendesse à realidade. Desde que tu apareceste naquela casa e começaste a abrir-me os olhos.. eu percebi, sabes? Não queria acreditar… mas tinha uma sensação dentro de mim. Sentia que tu eras a chave para os meus problemas. Que sempre o foste, mas nunca quis que o fosses, entendes? Estou a fazer algum sentido? Eu não sei explicar estas coisas… E sim, não fui feito para expressar adequadamente sentimentos. Não os sei exprimir." – e desiludido Draco deixou cair as mãos para cima dos joelhos de Hermione.

- "Realmente o que tu disseste foi confuso. Mas acho que consegui chegar ao resultado final. Mas vou admitir, Draco… Tenho medo. Tenho medo que estejas a brincar comigo, realmente. Que seja apenas um teatrinho arquitectado por ti e pelo Voldemort. Não sei… não foi assim há muito tempo que me disseste que querias me ver morta."

- "Eu sei disso. Mas não estou a brincar contigo. Isto é verdade. Estou apaixonado por ti. Foste a única pessoa que viu para além do que demonstro ser. Por favor, eu preciso que acredites em mim… olha nos meus olhos e vê. Tu consegues fazer isso, eu sei. Vê a verdade."

Hermione procurou os olhos cinza de Draco que a fixavam com tanto desejo e afecto.

Sentiu um leve calafrio ao fixar aqueles olhos que a levavam a sonhar. Ela estava apaixonada por Draco, isso sabia. Mas será que ele estava apaixonado por ela? Mesmo?

Foi então que viu.

O brilho de outrora.

Ao olhar mais de perto para Draco viu o brilho aparecer nos olhos cinzas da pessoa que amava.

Aquele brilho tão característico do Draco – criança. Do Draco – puro. Do Draco – verdadeiro.

Ele estava a ser verdadeiro.

Ele estava a agarrar-se com toda a força àquele sentimento que nascia dentro dele.

Ele queria ser uma pessoa melhor.

- "Eu também gosto de ti, Draco" – e com isto abraçou fortemente Draco.

- "Eu não te quero magoar mais, entendes? E também não quero lutar mais contra os meus sentimentos. Oh por Merlin.. os meus antecessores devem estar a dar cambalhotas de revolta na campa por esta cena toda." – e Hermione sentiu Draco rir-se nas suas costas. De seguida afastou-se de Hermione e segurou-a nos ombros. – "Não vou deixar eles te fazerem mal. Os outros devoradores da morte. Eu vou proteger-te. Vamos continuar a fugir…vamos… Porque estás a chorar?"

Hermione olhava para Draco enquanto finas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- "Draco, nós não podemos fugir para sempre. Tu sabes disso. Restam-nos apenas alguns dias. Não estejas a imaginar coisas que nunca vão se concretizar. Olha para o teu braço esquerdo. Basta ele tocar na marca para tu seres obrigado a materializares para o local indicado. Isto vai acabar mais cedo do que julgas."

E Draco sabia-o. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam ser apanhados.

Não podiam fugir.

Ninguém que jurasse fidelidade a Lord Voldemort poderia fugir. Ninguém.

Mas olhando para Hermione e para tudo o que ela representava teve certeza.

Certeza que ela era boa de mais para ser desperdiçada. Tinha que lutar por ela. Todos os dias, todos os minutos, todos os segundos.

Não iria desistir dela, porque – de uma forma que ele ainda não compreendia – ela também não desistia dele.

Iria lutar por ela até ao dia final.

E antes que esse dia chegasse, Draco beijou-a mais uma vez.

Sentiu o seu rosto a ser molhado pelas tímidas lágrimas de Hermione, mas não se importou.

Ele não a iria fazer chorar. Só a queria vê-la sorrir.

Aquele sorriso que o iluminava e que o tirava para fora da escuridão.

Sem que ninguém planeasse o beijo ficou mais sério e quando deram pelos seus actos, já ambos tentavam tirar a roupa um do outro.

Com a mão por baixo da t-shirt de Hermione, Draco afastou o seu rosto do pescoço desta e olhou-a.

Hermione continuava a chorar. Não a chorar desalmadamente, mas a chorar de mansinho.

- "Sabes… se quiseres que eu pare, eu paro. Não te vou obrigar a nada, Hermione. Não sou assim."

- "Não. Eu quero…"

- "Mas estás a chorar, Hermione!"

Hermione sorriu e começou a desapertar o botão dos jeans de Draco, timidamente.

- "Pois estou. Mas estou a chorar de felicidade, Draco. Estou feliz."

E deixando Draco a sorrir, também, ambos entregaram-se ao que queriam.

Ambos desejavam amarem-se por completo.

As roupas dos dois deslizaram, aos poucos, para fora da cama.

Naquele momento não sentiam vergonha, não sentiam remorsos. Sentiam apenas uma felicidade extrema.

Ao sentir Hermione debaixo de si sentiu-se vivo.

Hermione era bela em todos os sentidos.

Era bonita. Era inteligente. Era amiga. Era fiel. E conseguia perdoar.

Conseguia dar segundas oportunidades a quem tinha optado por um caminho errado no passado.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione pensava praticamente no mesmo.

Que Draco era melhor do que aquilo que demonstrava. Tinha coração. Tinha sentimentos, apesar de estarem há muito congelados dentro de si.

E ficava feliz por ter sido ela a autora do acordar de Draco.

Muito feliz.

Nunca tinha imaginado amar aquele rapaz que tantas vezes a espezinhou. Mas a vida era mesmo assim.

Cheia de surpresas.

Os seus corpos nus estavam em sincronia. Completavam-se como se fossem um só.

E sorrindo um para o outro, amaram-se por completo.


	14. O tempo destrói tudo

**O tempo destrói tudo**

Um sonho surpreendente tinha ocorrido na sua mente.

Tinha passado um dia e uma noite juntamente com a pessoa que amava e isso tinha sido algo agradável.

Ao sentir uma leve brisa percorrer-lhe as suas costas nuas teve a ousadia de abrir os olhos.

Afinal não tinha sido um sonho.

Tinha ocorrido mesmo.

Olhou para debaixo dos lençóis de seda e verificou que se encontrava nua.

E ao virar-se sabia que encontraria aquele que foi a melhor coisa que tinha recebido em toda a sua vida.

Mas enganara-se.

Ao olhar para o outro lado da cama, Hermione não encontrara Draco.

Envolvendo rapidamente o lençol em si, levantou-se e caminhou pelo quarto.

Não havia sinais de Draco.

Sentindo aquele aperto no coração tão conhecido, saiu do quarto e deslizou pelas escadas abaixo.

Sentia um vazio dentro de si quando Draco não estava junto de si. Nem queria acreditar que sentia aquilo por aquele rapaz que tantas vezes odiou por existir.

Ao dirigir-se ao grande salão, inalou o que parecia ser um cozinhado divino. Não sabia ao certo o que estava a cheirar, mas aquele cheiro era doce e ao mesmo tempo salgado. Cheirava bem.

Ao entrar na enorme cozinha dos Malfoy olhou para algo que não podia acreditar que estava a acontecer.

Draco estava inclinado no fogão a mexer o que parecia ser um caldo de cogumelos. Draco Malfoy a cozinhar? Sozinho?

- "Sempre pensei que não soubesses fazer isso. Aliás, até pensei que não soubesses o que era um fogão." – Draco sorriu deslizando o seu pescoço para trás de modo a encarar Hermione.

- "Nem sempre temos elfos ao nosso redor. Temos que saber sobreviver, sabes? Além disso não sou assim tão estúpido. Sei me desenvencilhar."

Hermione caminhou para Draco e envolveu-o nos seus braços enquanto este cozinhava.

Beijando as suas costas despidas, sentiu mais uma vez o seu coração a saltar. Como se estivesse pronto a sair do seu corpo de encontro ao outro coração que palpitava igualmente à sua frente.

- "Hermione estou a tentar fazer um almoço adequado. Se estiveres, constantemente, a distrair-me não vou conseguir fazer nada. Vais passar fome."

- "Almoço? Já é outro dia? Mas… mas eu…" – confusa, Hermione inclinou-se para Draco e olhou nos olhos.

- "Sim, Hermione. Já é outro dia. Adormecemos tarde, uma vez que… Tu sabes. Tivemos ocupados durante muito tempo e os intervalos não souberam a nada. Portanto quando adormeceste foi a valer. Só acordaste agora. Estive o tempo todo a olhar para ti. Sabe tão bem ver-te a dormir, sossegada e segura."

- "E tu não me acordaste porquê? Devias ter-me acordado. Draco, realmente. Eu poderia estar a ajudar-te agora, podíamos ter estado a conversar, podíamos… podíamos…"- sentindo as mãos de Draco no seu rosto, as suas palavras perderem organização.

- "Sei o que estás a sentir. Mas eu não vou a lado nenhum. Vou estar contigo. Não tenhas medo."

- "Mas Draco… isto está a matar-me. E se eu acordasse e o nosso tempo estivesse esgotado? Eu quero estar contigo tempo suficiente. Não quero estar a dormir. Não quero estar a perder tempo com banalidades. Quero estar a aproveitá-lo ao máximo, entendes?"

- "Tu precisas de descansar, também. Até eu. Não podemos estar sempre despertos, não achas?"

- "Mas…"

- "Ok, Hermione. Para a próxima não te deixo dormir."

- "Obrigado Draco. Nem que me tenhas que torturar para acordar." – disse Hermione chegando-se mais para Draco afim de o beijar, mas este afastou-a com uma cara desolada. – "O que foi Draco? O que aconteceu?"

- "Por favor. Não voltes a dizer isso."

- "Ahan? O quê? Mas… Aaaaaaah. Desculpa foi sem intenção. Estava apenas a brincar."

- "Sim, eu sei Hermione. Mas, por favor, tenta não dizer piadas dessas. Todos os dias, amaldiçoou-me por te ter infligido tamanha dor. Estavas fraca e eu, sem dó nem piedade, castiguei-te por teres dito a verdade. Fiz-te sofrer. Magoei-te sem pensar duas vezes. Quando fecho os olhos, vejo-te ali naquela cela quase a morrer."

- "Draco, não te culpes. Eu já me esqueci disso. Tu estavas a seguir ordens e foste treinado para fazer aquilo. Não te preocupes com o que fizeste, preocupa-te apenas com o que poderás fazer. E acredita que o que estás a fazer neste preciso momento está apagar todas as marcas menos boas que deixaste no passado." – e acabando de dizer isso, Hermione abraçou Draco. – "Não penses mais nisso, Draco. Não te prendas ao teu passado. Esquece-o."

- "Falar é fácil, Hermione, mas nunca me perdoarei pelo mal que te causei. Por todo o sofrimento." – acariciando o longo cabelo da sua amada teve a certeza que a amava mais do que tudo e que a iria proteger de todo o mal que viria. Nem que para isso morresse. – "E que tal ires te vestir? Vai tomar um banho enquanto eu acabo de preparar o almoço."

- "Ok, Draco. E tu deverias fazer o mesmo. Vai vestir algo, rapaz. Andas por aqui de boxers, vais passar o dia assim?" – questionou Hermione afastando-se de Draco e olhando-o de alto a baixo como se estivesse a contemplar uma estatueta de Adónis. Sorrindo, percebeu que o próprio Draco conseguia igualar ou até mesmo superar Adónis.

- "Porquê? Não gostas do que vês? Ficas constrangida?"

- "Oh nada disso. Eu até gosto do que vejo. E o problema é mesmo esse. Digamos que… bem… puderei não ter olhos nem apetite para o almoço que estás a preparar com tanto afinco, se estiver constantemente a olhar para ti. Não sei se me faço entender." – confessou Hermione, baixando o rosto envergonhado.

Largando no ar gargalhadas sonoras, gargalhadas essas que há muito que não se manifestavam, Draco caminhou mais para junto de Hermione e pegando na sua mão, girou-a suavemente como se estivessem a dançar uma valsa.

- "Passeares pela casa enrolada num lençol também não ajuda em nada, sabes? Estou a um passo de deixar o almoço para trás e ir a correr para o quarto. Contigo."

- "Sendo assim, vou tomar banho e vou vestir-me. Não quero que tenhas trabalho para depois deixares tudo em vão. Já volto." – e largando a mão de Draco, Hermione abandonou a cozinha e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Draco voltou toda a sua atenção para o almoço. Descascou umas batatas com demasiada facilidade e colocou-as num enorme tacho. Quando se preparava para acender o lume, sorriu e afastou-se da bancada.

- "O que se passa contigo, Draco Malfoy? Controla-te, meu." – e tentando vencer os seus desejos caminhou para mais perto da bancada, mas nada fez. – "Oh, que se lixe!" – e deixando o almoço para trás, Draco correu apressadamente para o quarto.

* * *

- "E agora? O que podemos fazer? Qual o próximo passo?" – questionou Ginny, olhando para Harry e Ron.

Os três amigos encontravam-se de novo em Privet Drive e estavam sentados no enorme sofá dos Dursleys.

Ginny estava encostada a Harry, acariciando-lhe a mão enquanto que Ron estava mais afastado olhando para a vela que ardia em cima da mesa.

- "Agora temos que estudar todos os aspectos relativos. Sabemos que a Hermione está viva e isso é o melhor que podíamos ter descoberto. E sabemos que ela se encontra com o Draco Malfoy e que, de alguma forma, descobriu que estávamos próximos. Mas como?"

- "Pode ter sido apenas coincidência, Harry. Não sabemos. O Voldemort é esperto. Nunca deve ter a Hermione cativa no mesmo lugar por muito tempo."

- "Sim, tens razão Ginny. Ele pensa bem antes de cada acção. Vou ter que concordar que, infelizmente, burro ele não é. Mas qual é o significado do Draco estar com ela? Será apenas ele ou haverá mais algum devorador da morte? Ron? O que achas?" – mas Ron não respondeu.

Estava presente fisicamente, mas não mentalmente.

A sua mente voava para onde estava a sua vida. O seu coração. A sua outra metade: Hermione.

Não acreditava que tivesse estado tão perto de a recuperar. De a abraçar. De dizer-lhe toda a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos.

Queria dizer-lhe com toda a sinceridade possível que a amava desde o dia em que a vira pela primeira vez. Desde esse dia que ela permanecia, todas as noites, nos seus sonhos. Desde esse dia que tudo em que tocava, ouvia, olhava fazia-lhe lembrar Hermione.

Amava-a mais do que tudo na vida e não suportava a ideia de que, mais uma vez, ela lhe escapara e que agora permanecia junto de Draco Malfoy.

Só Merlin sabia o que Hermione estaria a passar. Todo o mal, que possivelmente, Draco estaria a provocar-lhe.

Mas Ron jurava a si mesmo. Jurava, por todas as estrelas no céu, por toda a magia existente no mundo que Draco Malfoy iria pagar pelo mal que estaria a fazer a Hermione Granger.

Os seus olhos azuis faiscaram de raiva e só quando sentiu uma mão no seu rosto, Ron percebeu que há muito que a sua mente vagueava para muito longe do seu corpo.

- "Irmão, o que sentes? Por favor, diz algo…" – Ginny tocava no rosto do irmão em busca de um sinal de vida. Só descansou quando aquela estátua, que sabia ser seu familiar, começou a levantar-se do sofá.

- "Desculpem-me. O meu pensamento estava muito longe daqui. Com certeza que tinham razão no que estavam a conversar, mas para falar verdade não ouvi nada do que disseram. Peço desculpas. Vou lá para cima descansar um pouco. Qualquer coisa digam, sim?" – e com isto Ron começou a subir as escadas de acesso ao piso superior.

- "Todos estes acontecimentos são difíceis para nós, mas são insuportáveis para o Ron. Gostava imenso de poder apaziguar um pouco a dor que ele tem dentro dele. Não é saudável. Nem nunca poderá ser." – Ginny caminhou para junto de Harry e pousou a sua cabeça no colo do seu amado.

- "Também eu, meu amor, gostaria de acalmar ou cessar esta dor que o Ron tem dentro dele." – e acariciando o rosto de Ginny, Harry ficou entregue aos seus pensamentos.

* * *

Não acreditava que se tinha entregado mais uma vez a Draco. Minutos antes estava a tomar um bom banho quente como minutos depois, estava debaixo dos lençóis de seda com a pessoa que surpreendentemente a fazia feliz.

Ao olhar para o lado descobriu Draco entregue aos seus sonhos.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto adormecido de Draco e mais uma vez fez lembrar a Hermione o menino inocente de outrora.

O seu cabelo loiro brilhava em contacto com o sol que já ia alto e o seu tronco nu resplandecia ao toque da brisa que entrava pela janela aberta.

Hermione admirava todo aquele esplendor com grande satisfação e perguntava-se como tudo aquilo era possível.

Estendendo a sua mão, percorreu com os seus dedos o peito de Draco, perscrutando cada curva, cada forma com enorme prazer.

Sentiu que queria estar mais perto dele. Sentir o seu calor.

Delicadamente encostou-se mais a Draco, deixando a sua cabeça pousar na almofada deste.

Ali, de frente para o seu rosto, Hermione sentiu o doce aroma dos seus lábios, o seu hálito fresco. Os seus narizes estavam muito próximos e conseguia observar nitidamente todos os seus traços faciais. Todo o sofrimento que sofrera e toda a paz que naquele momento sentia.

Hermione não se cansava de o admirar, de dizer mentalmente o quanto ele era belo. O quanto ele a fazia feliz. O quanto os amigos ficariam animados por saber que finalmente tinha encontrado o amor da sua vida.

E foi, nesse preciso momento, que acordou do sonho.

Os seus amigos. Os seus familiares.

Naquele momento todos eles estariam preocupados com ela. Sem saber do seu paradeiro.

Todos, sem excepção, estavam a sofrer e desconheciam se estaria viva ou morta.

Como poderia dizer-lhes que estava mais viva do que nunca?

Hermione sentia-se como a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo. Na verdade, tanto ela como Draco estavam a ser egoístas.

Não podiam fugir mais. Não podiam sonhar mais. Tinham que voltar para a realidade. Tinham que encarar os seus fados. Tinham que dar a cara por uma resolução, de preferência, positiva.

Como é que os amigos iriam reagir ao saberem que Hermione estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy?

Harry, por ter crescido com muggles, diria algo como o facto dela estar a sofrer de síndrome de Estocolmo, apenas pelo facto de se ter apaixonado pelo seu raptor.

Mas Hermione sabia que não era esse o caso. Tinha a certeza disso.

Ela tinha começado a amar Draco por mérito do seu coração e não pela sua cabeça.

Não tinha mentalizado aquele sentimento. Não. Apenas o tinha sentido.

Ginny e Luna diriam com toda a sinceridade que ela estava louca. Que não estava no seu juízo perfeito. Diriam que Draco era perigoso, era mau, era um devorador da morte sem escrúpulos, mas Hermione sabia que ele era muito mais que isso. Muito melhor que isso. Ele era bom, ele era gentil, ele era apaixonado por ela, ele era protector, ele era óptimo. Simplesmente ninguém lhe tinha dado a hipótese de demonstrar esse aspecto.

E Ron? Ron era quem mais a preocupava.

Ela sabia. Sim, ela tinha a certeza que Ron nutria um grande amor por ela. Um grande sentimento, aliás. Amava-a com toda a força.

Ela tinha noção disso e em tempos tentou retribuir do mesmo modo tal sentimento.

Mas não conseguiu. Nem sequer igualou tal amor. Por isso, apenas retribuiu com o seu enorme carinho e amizade.

E Ron aceitara tal método.

Mas agora saberia que o iria magoar, que com certeza absoluta, ele a iria descompor e talvez se afastasse dela. E Hermione não conseguiria viver sem ele. Sem a sua amizade.

Durante anos ele foi, juntamente com Harry, o seu companheiro de actividades. De aventuras, de longas histórias. Sempre se ajudaram mutuamente e sempre se protegeram. Ele era o seu melhor amigo. Um dos seus melhores amigos.

Hermione amava-o como amigo e sentiria uma perda enorme.

Porém, Ron teria que aceitar. Todos teriam que aceitar que ela, Hermione Jane Granger, amava Draco Malfoy. E ela sabia que ele também a amava.

Uma tímida lágrima percorreu-lhe o seu rosto desaparecendo na almofada precisamente no momento em que os olhos de Draco se abriram.

Os seus olhos ainda estavam húmidos, mas Hermione não se importava. Talvez Draco pensasse que estavam daquele modo por ter, também, acabado de acordar.

Aqueles olhos cinzas profundos encontraram os seus olhos castanhos e não se desviaram nem por um segundo.

Ficaram naquele pleno silêncio durante longos minutos.

Não precisavam de falar para demonstrar o quanto se adoravam.

Existem pessoas assim. Existem relacionamentos assim. E eles enquadravam-se nesse mundo. Um mundo onde o silêncio vale mais que mil palavras.

E eles sabiam que o tempo para desfrutarem do seu amor era cada vez mais escasso.

Simplesmente sentiam.

Sorrindo, Draco esticou os lábios carnudos e pousou-os no nariz de Hermione, depositando-lhe um doce beijo.

Hermione sorriu e os seus olhos brilharam, mais uma vez, ao cruzarem-se com os de Draco.

Com delicadeza, Hermione deslizou a sua mão e repousou-a nos sedosos cabelos loiros de Draco e puxou a cabeça deste para si, beijando-o finalmente.

Se a expressão: 'Até senti borboletas a esvoaçarem no meu estômago' fosse, realmente, possível e verdadeira, Hermione jurava que a estava a sentir. Aquela sensação de pequenos e bonitos bichinhos estarem a voar no seu estômago.

Quando o beijo apaixonado cessou, Draco e Hermione sentaram-se na cama e sorriram.

- "Draco, estou muito feliz por estar aqui contigo. Juro que te amo do fundo do meu coração e não quero separar-me de ti. Mas tenho algo a dizer-te."

- "Eu também te amo. Posso dizer isso com toda a franqueza e com todo o orgulho possível e imaginável, Hermione. O que tens para dizer, meu amor?"

- "Draco, estou a ser tão egoísta. Estamos, ambos, a ser egoístas."

- "Não entendo. Porque dizes isso?" – questionou Draco, colocando uma madeixa de cabelo por detrás da orelha de Hermione.

- "Porque… Por favor, não vês? Não entendes? Eu tenho familiares, tenho amigos e neste momento todos eles sofrem por não saberem noticias minhas. Estou a fazê-los sofrer. Draco ouve, eu preciso de os avisar. Preciso de os avisar que estou bem. Que estou cont…"

- "Estás DOIDA?" – interrogou Draco exaltado, levantando-se velozmente da cama e caminhando freneticamente de um lado para o outro. – "Sabes o que eles farão quando souberem que estamos juntos. Sabes, não sabes? Vão fazer todos os possíveis para que não estejamos. É isso que vai acontecer, Hermione. Eles não gostam de mim e não os censuro por isso. Até eu me detesto."

Hermione levantou-se e enrolou o enorme lençol de seda em si. O que não queria naquele momento era um momento de nudismo. Queria falar seriamente com Draco. E quando sentiu que estava pronta, caminhou para junto de Draco e agarrou-o pelo braço.

- "Draco, eles até podem não gostar de ti. E para falar verdade não gostam. Mas eu sei que gostam de mim. E sei que eles só querem o melhor para mim. E o melhor para mim, és tu. Pensas que não tenho medo? Pensas que não tenho medo de todas as coisas horríveis que vou ouvir da boca de pessoas que eu adoro? Mas não me importo. Porque sei, finalmente sei, que depois dessas opiniões menos boas, eles vão entender que eu te amo e que tu me amas."

- "Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin, eu sou um devorador da morte. Eles vivem para me combater."

- "Eu, também, sou uma auror ou já te esqueceste? E isso não me impediu de estar aqui nua e enrolada a lençóis no teu quarto a dizer-te o quanto te amo."

- "Estás a ver tudo a cor-de-rosa. Estás a ser demasiado optimista. Eu sei que não sou o melhor para ti e eles também vão saber isso. Estamos tão bem assim, porque queres complicar tudo?"

- "Draco, eu não quero fugir mais. Como disse anteriormente não poderemos fazê-lo por muito mais tempo. Resta-nos dias até que o Voldemort nos apanhe. Com eles teremos mais hipóteses de sobreviver. Eles vão nos ajudar. Vão ajudar-te. Eu sei disso."

- "MAS ELES NEM GOSTAM DE MIM. E para falar verdade, eu não nutro os melhores amores por eles."

Colocando ambas as mãos no rosto sofrido de Draco, Hermione sussurrou:

- "Mas sei o quanto me amas. E sei que farás o melhor para mim. E neste momento, o melhor para mim, aliás, para ambos é encontrarmo-nos com o Harry e o resto do pessoal. Juntos venceremos."

Suspirando, Draco retirou amavelmente as mãos de Hermione do seu rosto e caminhou para a varanda do quarto.

Olhando para trás, antes de desaparecer por completo na varanda, Draco declarou:

- "As palavras que proferistes são todas muito bonitas, mas infelizmente na realidade têm outro poder. Não posso mudar aquilo que sou, aquilo que fiz, por muitas vezes que digas que o passado não importa. O passado importa sempre. O passado não desaparece apenas porque é passado."

E com isto Draco desapareceu pela varanda fora.

* * *

Bateram à porta.

Ninguém respondeu.

Bateram mais uma vez, mas o mutismo perdurou.

Delicadamente rodaram a maçaneta da porta e esta abriu-se.

Um vulto caminhou até uma cama de madeira antiga e ali permaneceu durante uns segundos.

Depois caminhou para a parede ao lado da cama e encostou-se.

- "Eu sei que não estás a dormir, Ron. Portanto não finjas."

- "É um pouco difícil quando temos, de cinco em cinco minutos, pessoas a rondarem a porta do quarto."

- "Estamos apenas preocupados contigo."

- "Não estejam, ok? Não estejam. Eu estou bem, não se preocupem."

- "Ron, nunca foste bom a mentir. És péssimo a fazê-lo. Acredita em mim."

- "Se sabes como estou, porque perguntam? Nunca entendi esse método que certas pessoas fazem. Se sabem que estou mal, porque insistem em perguntar se está tudo bem?"

- "Porque essas 'certas pessoas' são os teus melhores amigos e querem, de certo modo, que sejas tu a falar."

- "E se eu não quiser falar, Harry? E se eu, simplesmente, quiser estar sossegado no meu canto a pensar numa maneira de resgatar a Hermione das mãos daqueles maníacos?"

- "Mas para fazeres isso, necessitas de falar. Necessitas de descarregar de toda a tua mente as coisas que se apoderam dela. Senão nada dará certo."

- "Não queres que eu vá para a batalha com a cabeça cheia? Não queres que eu combate com raiva? Com dor? Com sede de vingança?"

- "Sim, basicamente é isso."

- "E posso saber como poderei fazer tal coisa? Falando? Harry, como é que queres que eu desanuvie a cabeça se a pessoa que eu amo está a sofrer? Está perdida. Está entregue ao inimigo. Não consigo, Harry. Lamento, mas não consigo."

- "Vamos recuperar a Hermione, Ron. Tu sabes disso. Daqui a nada ela vai estar ao nosso lado como nos velhos e bons tempos. Sã e salva. Mas para isso correr bem, vais ter que ser forte. Não te podes ir abaixo. Se tiveres a mente a vaguear como aconteceu ainda a pouco, a tua sentença será a morte. Qualquer que seja o teu desvio, o inimigo ganhará. Se te distraíres, ele ganhará. Entendes? E o que será da Hermione ao saber que tu morreste porque foste resgatá-la? Entendes onde eu quero chegar? Retira todos os pensamentos da tua cabeça… aqueles que sabes que te vão distrair. E depois de fazeres isso estaremos prontos para partir."

Ron sentou-se na cama e acendeu a luz do pequeno candeeiro de madeira.

Pela primeira vez desde que ali chegara, Harry vira o rosto cansado do amigo. Os seus olhos estavam inchados, sinal que estivera durante horas a chorar, e as suas mãos tremiam.

- "Harry, eu quero a Hermione perto de mim. Eu amo-a, mais do que a minha vida, para dizer a verdade. Não consigo viver sem ela e estes dias têm sido um inferno para mim. Estivemos tão perto dela. Mas tão perto. E isso dá-me raiva, dá-me tristeza. Entendes? E o Malfoy? Ela está com o Malfoy. Quantas vezes ele já nos magoou? Já nos tentou matar? Quantas, Harry? Quantas? Ele não vai deixar de magoar a Hermione, eu sei. Ele não é um homem, é um monstro. E isso cega-me de raiva. De ódio. Eu odeio aquele ser. Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de ser. E juro-te, Harry, se ele magoar a Hermione. Se tocar num fio que seja dela, eu MATO-O."

Harry sentou-se junto do amigo e bateu, amavelmente, nas costas de Ron.

E Ron começou a chorar. De segundos em segundos levantava a palma da mão e passava ferozmente pelos seus olhos, mas as lágrimas teimavam em sair dos seus olhos azuis.

Durante minutos os dois amigos permaneceram naquele quarto em silêncio absoluto.

Aquele silêncio era bem-vindo para ambos.

Ron tinha, finalmente, desabafado. E, para falar verdade, era mesmo isso que Harry queria.

Tanto sofrimento que o amigo tinha no seu coração foi, um pouco, suavizado. E agora, Harry acreditava que Ron iria procurar e salvar Hermione com toda a sua concentração e astúcia. E acontecimentos impensados como aquele na mansão de férias dos Riddle não iriam mais acontecer da parte de Ron.

Harry levantou-se, deixando o amigo um pouco mais calmo.

Quando já estava na ombreira da porta, Ron disse:

- "Obrigado, meu amigo."

- "De nada. Agora vai tomar um bom banho quente e desce. A Ginny esteve a cozinhar."

* * *

O tempo estava fantástico. E o crepúsculo estava mais perto do que nunca. Indicando, claramente, que o pôr-do-sol estava próximo uma brisa fresca percorreu as pernas de Hermione. Não sabia há quanto tempo se encontrava sozinha no belo jardim de Narcisa Malfoy. Draco nunca mais aparecera depois de ausentar-se. Ainda se encontrava na varanda, Hermione sabia disso, mas não ousava olhar para lá.

Sentia-se observada, mas Hermione não se importava. Estava farta de estar dentro de casa e quis, de certa maneira, sentir a liberdade por baixo dos seus pés. Por essa razão, depois de deixar Draco entregue aos seus pensamentos, dirigiu-se à casa de banho e colocou um vestido de linho que ela sabia que Draco tinha deixado lá nessa manhã e desceu para a cozinha.

Como era de supor toda a comida que Draco esteve a preparar encontrava-se no mesmo sítio. O caldo de cogumelos que outrora tinha um ar delicioso estava agora com um ar estranho e lamentando o trabalho em vão que Draco tivera, Hermione despejou o conteúdo do tacho no lixo.

Ao olhar para o forno descobriu umas bolachas e uns bolinhos de carne já feitos. Para sua surpresa, estavam impecáveis e devorou-os num instante. O sumo de abóbora fresco também estava fresquinho e aconselhável. Sorriu por todo o esforço que Draco tivera naquela tarde. Tinha sido um querido por ter preparado tamanho manjar e Hermione sentiu-se culpada por ter distraído Draco dos seus afazeres.

Quando terminou de arrumar tudo na cozinha e de ter percebido que Draco ainda não tinha descido, Hermione caminhou-se para o jardim e ali ficou durante horas.

Ainda se encontrava ali.

Sentada no banco de pedra, olhava para as flores que cresciam ao seu redor e sentia nos seus pés descalços a relva macia.

Era tão bom sentir aquilo. Estar ali presente com aquela sensação dentro de si.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a brisa balançar os seus longos cabelos e o vestido de linho branco.

Poderia ser algo lamechas de se pensar, mas no seu pensamento uma Hermione e um Draco caminhavam de mãos dadas por um prado reluzente e cheio de paz.

Estavam ambos felizes e livres. A felicidade caminhava ao lado deles e as gargalhadas de uma criança ouviram-se ao longe. Quando Hermione deu por si, estava a abrir os olhos para um menino idêntico a Draco e sorria deliciosamente. Draco ajoelhou-se e deu um enorme abraço à criança, elevando-a nos seus braços e rodopiando com ela.

- "_Anda mamã. Anda. Vem rodopiar comigo e com o papá."_ – e estendendo a mão a Draco, rodopiou alegremente.

Hermione abriu os olhos. O pôr-do-sol já estava quase a terminar. Tinha adormecido naquele banco e encostada ao enorme carvalho que tinha atrás de si.

Tinha tido um bonito sonho, mas não passava disso mesmo. De um sonho. E agora, tinha que acordar para a realidade.

Apesar de ter sido um sonho, a presença da mão de Draco na sua ainda era sentida. Era real.

E olhando para a sua mão, verificou que estava de mão dada com Draco, que se encontrava ao seu lado.

- "Estás aqui há muito tempo?"

- "Nem por isso. Mas vi que estavas a dormir e não quis interromper o teu sono. Estavas a sorrir. E é muito mais gratificante ver-te a sorrir durante o sono do que gritar de medo."

- "Pois."

- "Hermione, desculpa se ainda a pouco fui bruto contigo. Desculpa por ter gritado contigo. Mas tens que entender. Eu quero melhorar, quero ser uma pessoa melhor, mas não posso esquecer o que fui e o que ainda sou. Nem as outras pessoas o vão esquecer. O Potter e restante escumalha – desculpa – e restante companhia não me vão aceitar e vão tentar nos separar. Tens que perceber isso."

- "Mas Draco, eu conheço-os. Eles vão tentar fazer isso, mas vão verificar que não conseguem. Eles vão nos ajudar. Percebes?"

- "A única coisa que percebo, meu amor, é que não te quero ver sofrer. Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça. Eu amo-te, Hermione Granger. A sério. Apesar de ainda ser muito cedo para dizer isto, sei que é certo e verdadeiro. E eu sei que não podemos fugir para sempre. Há muito que sei disso, mas tentei não pensar. Tentei desviar esse pensamento e acreditar em algo completamente diferente. Mas agora sei, Hermione… sei que sozinhos não vamos conseguir. Ele é forte. Ele é demasiado forte. Foram muitas as vezes que acreditei que ele era invencível."

- "Mas não é. Oh Draco, vais ver que vamos conseguir contornar todo este sofrimento. Vamos conseguir. E com a ajuda do Harry, do Ron e de todos os meus amigos, vamos conseguir." – disse Hermione, colocando a mão desocupada no rosto de Draco.

Este sorriu para a Hermione ciente que a amava e que estariam próximos da felicidade.

Subitamente, os seus olhos começaram a ficar enevoados e se segundos antes estava sentado de mão dada com Hermione, agora estava em pé, agarrando o seu braço esquerdo.

Uma dor aguda percorria-lhe o braço, como se estivesse a picar-lhe com mil agudas.

Draco conhecia aqueles sintomas. Sabia o que iria acontecer.

Olhando, com dificuldade, para Hermione viu o quanto ela estava assustada. Sofria ainda mais só por vê-la assim.

- "Draco, o que se passa?" – Hermione estava apavorada e encontrava-se já ao seu lado. Tocou nos seus ombros, mas Draco afastou-se. Ambos olharam para a marca negra. A serpente, que durante dias permaneceu estática, estava agora a rodopiar em redor da caveira.

Hermione guinchou de terror e tentou mais uma vez tocar em Draco.

- "Afasta-te Hermione. Afasta-te. Não me toques. Por favor. Não tenho muito mais tempo. Ele tocou na marca. Daqui a nada, materializo-me para onde ele está. Desde a última batalha que ele teve com o Potter que ele modificou a marca negra e o modo dela chamar os seus servos. Agora somos obrigados a comparecer onde o senhor das trevas permanece. Todos nós somos obrigados. Todos os que têm a marca. Oh Hermione, tu sabes. Vocês estudam os nossos passos. Mas isto não interessa. Hermione, por favor, se eu não regressar ou se sentires que o campo de protecção está a ser atacado, foge. Foge para junto do Potter…"

- "Nem penses, Draco. Não vou sair daqui sem ti."

- "HERMIONE, PROMETE QUE FOGES DAQUI."

- "Draco…"

- "PORRA, HERMIONE. Promete. Materializa-te daqui para fora. A tua varinha está no meu quarto. Juntamente com as tuas roupas. Saí daqui. Promete?"

Os olhos de Draco estavam repletos de preocupação e de medo. Medo, não por ele, mas por Hermione.

Que a apanhassem.

Olhando para Hermione, verificou que esta suspirava, que emanava preocupação e medo dos seus olhos. E por fim, disse:

- "Prometo Draco."

* * *

**Primeiro qe tudo, espero qe me desculpem toda a demora qe ocorreu.**

**Demorei milénios a actualizar a fic e peço desculpas por isso, mas a vida tem estado mesmo agitada e as ideias nao têm vindo como gostaria que viessem.**

**Espero qe gostem deste capitulo e qe nao deixem de comentar. Seja os aspectos negativos ou positivos.**

**Agradeço a todos os comentam e a todos aqueles que lêem a fic mas nao comentam. Eu seii qe estão aí.. I can feel 3 =D**

**Vou tentar actualizar mais rapidamente, okay? Beijinhos e cumprimentos a todos.**

**Catii .**


	15. O Trunfo

**O Trunfo**

Abriu os olhos.

A dor aguda que antes tinha atacado o seu braço estava, naquele momento, a apaziguar. E compreendia o porquê.

Tinha surgido no que parecia ser uma casa abandonada.

Que evidência tão óbvia. Claro que tinha que ser uma casa abandonada.

Achou aquilo tão cliché, mas era o que ele gostava.

Esconder-se em sítios que, porventura, estariam abandonados ou, como os muggles referem, assombrados.

E estava.

Depois de tanto tempo em plena felicidade, os fantasmas do passado tinham reaparecido e o maior de todos encontrava-se, naquele exacto momento, sentado numa poltrona diante dos seus olhos cinzas.

- "Sê bem-vindo, meu leal servo."

- "Poupe-me às suas ironias."

- "Como ousas falar desse modo ao senhor das trevas? Não foi essa a educação que te demos, Draco." - Bellatrix retirou o carapuço demonstrando a sua raiva a todos os presentes.

Encontrava-se em redor de Voldemort, assim como, os trinta devoradores da morte que ali se prostravam.

- "Bellatrix, acalma-te. Não sejas tão dura com o teu sobrinho. Repara no Lucius, tão firme na sua pose. Nem sequer perdeu as estribeiras ao ver o seu filho traidor. Tem controlo, Bella." - pediu Voldemort, utilizando mais uma vez o seu sorriso irónico e de alguém que estava realmente a gostar do que presenciava.

Mas como mencionara, Lucius estava, realmente firme e sem qualquer tipo de reacção. Na verdade parecia estar adormecido e nem a presença do seu filho o despertou de tal transe.

Por seu lado Narcissa Malfoy estava bem desperta e irrequieta no seu lugar. Ao ver o seu único filho naquele salão um misto de alegria e medo apoderou-se do seu corpo. Estava contente por ver Draco, mas temia pela sua vida. Não sabia o que lhe iria acontecer e nem sabia as ideias de Lord Voldemort, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza, o seu filho corria perigo.

Olhava desesperada para o seu marido, mas este permanecia estático e sem qualquer reacção. Era nestas alturas que ela amaldiçoava amar aquele homem. Colocava em primeiro lugar as suas funções de devorador da morte e por último as suas funções de marido e pai.  
Recordava desesperadamente o Lucius de outrora. Gostaria de o ter de volta. Cada vez mais desejava tal coisa e principalmente naquele momento. Se o Lucius de outrora regressasse da sua longa viagem ao esquecimento, com certeza, ajudaria o filho e impossibilitaria este ter um fim trágico. Mas esse desejo era apenas isso... Um desejo.

Pela primeira vez desde que, obrigatoriamente, regressou ao covil de Lord Voldemort, Draco olhou para os seus pais. O seu pai nem sequer olhava para ele. Na verdade, parecia que estava mais interessado num ponto invisível do que no seu próprio filho. Mas, para ser sincero, isso não o afectou. Sabia muito bem que o pai não o iria apoiar nas suas últimas decisões e que o mais provável era naquele momento estar órfão de pai.  
Por fim, acabou por olhar para a sua mãe. Esta retribui-lhe o olhar e por segundos percebeu que a mãe ainda o amava. Notava a sua preocupação e o medo e queria dizer-lhe o quanto isso significava para si, mas não teve oportunidade de o fazer.

Lord Voldemort caminhou para junto dele e, para surpresa de todos, sorriu para Draco e fez-lhe sinal para o acompanhar.

- "Vamos falar em privado, sim? Gostaria de debater uns assuntos contigo, Draco."

E sem mais delongas tanto Draco como Voldemort entraram numa sala paralela e fecharam a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Ele tinha desaparecido. De um momento para o outro, Draco Malfoy tinha desaparecido para um destino desconhecido.

Depois de estar minutos infindáveis a olhar para o vácuo, Hermione decidiu agir.

Correndo com todas as forças que tinha, entrou pela mansão adentro e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Draco. Não tinha tempo para chorar, nem para lamentar-se. Tinha que encontrar aquilo que precisava.

Assustada, Hermione vasculhou as gavetas de Draco, mas o seu nervosismo impossibilitava-a de encontrar o que procurava.

Ao mesmo tempo pensava que as coisas não poderiam terminar daquela forma. Não sem antes lutar como seria de prever.

Abriu uma gaveta e reparou que era bastante pesada para o seu conteúdo. Papéis não justificavam tal peso. Retirou-a do seu caixilho e empurrou o fundo da mesma e a sua varinha de longa data surgiu diante dos seus olhos.

Se dias antes o que Hermione desejava era reaver a sua varinha e assim, descobrir uma maneira de escapar daquele inferno, agora o que mais desejava era continuar naquele inferno se isso significasse ficar com Draco.

Grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e a tristeza e preocupação apoderaram-se dela.

Nem acreditava no que estava acontecer.

Tinha sido tudo tão depressa.

Mas tinha que agir. Não podia mais esconder-se atrás do medo e da angústia.

Agir rapidamente era o melhor para salvar Draco e trazê-lo para junto de si.

Acariciando a sua varinha como se estivesse a acariciar uma velha amiga que há muito não via, Hermione teve a certeza do que iria fazer.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida iria quebrar uma promessa. Iria esperar por Draco ou por qualquer outra pessoa e enfrentar o resultado da sua escolha.

Deslizando a sua varinha lentamente no ar, Hermione fez surgir as suas roupas. De seguida, com um simples toque estas instalaram-se no seu corpo.

Colocando a sua varinha nos jeans, depressa saiu do quarto de Draco e desceu a enorme escadaria.

Iria esperar por algum movimento no salão dos Malfoy e estaria preparada para matar. Se fosse necessário e se isso indicasse salvar Draco, de alguma forma.

* * *

A sala onde se encontrava era adornada com uma decoração voraz e inquietante.

Apesar de ele próprio simpatizar com objectos góticos e assustadores, admitia que estar naquela sala oval provocava-lhe arrepios.

Porventura, Lord Voldemort parecia estar indiferente àquele clima tão tenebroso.

Pensando melhor, Draco sabia que para Voldemort ter uma sala daquele género era o mesmo que uma criança ter um unicórnio a saltitar no seu quarto.

Cabeças encolhidas fitavam-no com um olhar acusador e se não tivesse a boca cozida, com certeza, proferiam obscenidades à sua pessoa.

Voldemort parou junto de uma centopeia e retirou-a do seu frasco. Deixando-a caminhar livremente pelos seus dedos esguios, sorria para ela com a mesma alegria que uma pessoa olha para um cãozinho fofo.

Alegria assim pareceu aos olhos de Draco. Segundos depois, entendeu que de "alegria" aquele gesto não tinha nada. Num piscar de olhos, Voldemort cercou o pobre bicho e encurralando-o na sua mão simplesmente esmagou-o.

Tal acontecimento repudiou Draco. Mas devia ter esperado por algo assim.

Voldemort sempre nutriu interesse por demonstrar que comandava a vida dos outros. Todos estavam nas suas mãos e a um simples gesto decidia se as suas vidas cessavam ou não.

E Draco pressentia o fim.

A sua própria vida estava por um fio, porque bastava o mínimo para irritar Lord Voldemort e Draco tinha feito o máximo.

Mas apaixonar-se pelo inimigo não estava nos seus planos. Nunca imaginaria que estaria numa situação daquelas.

Nunca.

Afinal sempre tinha coração e esse comandou-o para aquela posição. Para aquele momento.

- "Draco Malfoy, com certeza que tens muitas novidades para contar, não estou certo?" - quebrando o silêncio com tal questão, Voldemort virou-se para Draco e sorriu sarcasticamente. - "Então? Estás com receio de falar? Ora, estamos em família."

- "De facto, não acredito em tal declaração... caro senhor. Na verdade, nem sei se puderei chamar família a uma cambada de ladrões, assassinos, entre muitas outras coisas." - Draco sabia que estava a pisar o risco falando daquela maneira a Lord Voldemort, mas não se sentia no dever de respeitar aquele homem (se é que se pudesse chamar àquilo de homem). Durante todo aquele tempo esteve sempre a cumprir as suas ordens e nunca foi recompensado. Até agora.

Hermione, de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar, recompenso-o por todos aqueles anos difíceis à mercê de Lord Voldemort. Ela conseguiu dar luz à sua vida e mudar a sua maneira de ser. Graças a ela viu que havia muito mais para além da maldade e do ódio.

Muito mais...

- "Calma, Malfoy. Não é necessário perdermos a calma e ofender. Mas talvez, tenhas razão. Não vamos perder tempo com falinhas mansas e vamos abordar o assunto importante."

- "Concordo!" - exclamou Draco, pressentindo o pior. Sabia que ia pagar pelo que tinha feito. Dali não iria sair vivo. - "Estou pronto para morrer. Mas fique ciente que não irei dizer onde está a Hermione Granger. Ela deixou de ser o seu trunfo para apanhar o Potter. Pode torturar-me, pode fazer o que quiser, mas não permitirei que a magoe. Não revelarei a sua localização."

Depois de vincar os seus princípios, Draco viu Voldemort analisá-lo astuciosamente. Quando terminou, as suas gargalhadas arrepiantes despertaram do seu íntimo.

- "Continuas o mesmo idiota de sempre. Seu miserável! Não preciso de saber onde ela está. É-me indiferente que esteja em Inglaterra ou no cu de Merlin. O meu trunfo nunca foi ela. O meu trunfo és TU!"

* * *

- "O que vamos fazer?" - perguntou Ginny, olhando para o jardim dos Dursleys através da janela da sala. - "Segundo o vosso raciocínio temos que pensar em locais que, possivelmente Voldemort deve detestar, mas que lhe dão a possibilidade de passar despercebido. Por um triz não apanhámos a Hermione."

- "Exacto, mas agora temos que ter em consideração que a Hermione poderá estar apenas com o Malfoy. Se tiver que escolher, prefiro encontrar primeiro a Hermione que o Voldemort." - Harry olhou para Ron que se encontrava pensativo e em silêncio - "Como é óbvio temos que estudar outros caminhos... outros passos."

- "O próximo passo é ir à Mansão dos Malfoy." - completou Ron.

- "O QUÊ?" - questionaram ao mesmo tempo, Ginny e Harry.

- "Pensem comigo. Faz todo o sentido. Se é o Draco que está com a Hermione, é possível que ele tenha usado a própria casa para a esconder. Talvez o Quem-nós-sabemos esteja lá, igualmente."

- "Ron, achas mesmo que o Voldemort vai utilizar a casa de um servo para seu proveito? E mesmo que utilize, achas que a Hermione vai estar lá?" - após falar Ginny olhou para o namorado em busca de apoio.

- "Acho que o Ron tem razão." - acabou por dizer Harry.

- "Só podes estar a brincar comigo, não?"

- "É claro que não. Ginny o que temos a perder? Podemos tentar. Talvez tenhamos sorte. E se a Hermione está mesmo lá? Uma vez que o Malfoy está encarregue de vigiar a Hermione, é possível que esteja na sua casa. E sinceramente, não me parece que o Voldemort esteja com eles. Deve ser só o Malfoy, a Hermione e mais alguns devoradores da morte."

- "Então isso significa que vamos tentar? Vamos arriscar, Harry? Sabes bem que vou sozinho, se necessário. Mas a ajuda é sempre bem-vinda." - Ron olhava ansioso para o amigo. Se seguissem em frente era mais um passo que estavam a dar de encontro a Hermione e tal facto valia muito mais que estar sentado. – "Harry? O que decides fazer? Porque já me decidi."

- "Ron, quando saímos da sede da Ordem eu estava decidido a fazer os possíveis e os impossíveis para reaver a Hermione. Eu ainda estou decidido de tal coisa. E, salvo erro, disseste que estarias comigo para tudo. É isso que vou fazer. Conta comigo. Não te vou deixar ir lá sozinho e nem sequer vou deixar de ir. Admito que até já tinha ponderado "viajar" até à Mansão dos Malfoy."

- "Sendo assim, vamos! Já esperei tempo demais. Pode ser esta a nossa oportunidade de reaver a Hermione." - e levantando-se da mesa, Ron caminhou para a entrada da casa juntamente com Harry e Ginny.

_"Eu sei, Hermione... eu sei. Eu sei que demorei muito a salvar-te, mas nunca desisti de ti, meu amor."_

* * *

- "O que será que está a acontecer naquela sala? Oh por Merlin, já viste o tempo que eles tão a demorar? Já passaram duas horas, certo?" - nervosa, Narcissa Malfoy deambulava de um lado para o outro em frente à sala onde Draco permanecia com Lord Voldemort. A angústia e o medo, igualmente se apoderaram do seu corpo, mas a repulsa também. Lucius Malfoy, o homem que amava e pai do seu único filho continuava sem demonstrar um pouco de preocupação pelo filho. Parecia que nem sequer fazia ideia que o seu filho estava prestes a sofrer ou pior, a morrer.  
Horas antes quando Lord Voldemort pediu para se reunirem na sala comum, uma vez que iam receber uma visita importante nunca pensou que fosse Draco. O seu querido filho.

Durante semanas nada soube sobre ele e quando Theodore Case, um devorador da morte que ajudava William Greenhouse na vigilância regressou e comentou que Draco tinha defendido a rapariga Hermione Granger e depois desaparecido com ela, Narcissa entendeu que algo tinha mudado.

Nos dias seguintes os comentários surgiram entre os devoradores da morte. Diziam que Draco era um traidor, um nojento por estar embeiçado por uma sangue de lama. Outros diziam que de alguma forma estava enfeitiçado e que a sangue de lama lhe tinha feito uma lavagem ao cérebro.  
Todos comentavam, menos Lucius.

O silêncio tinha se apoderado de si e mesmo quando os outros devoradores da morte diziam: _'Lá vai, o pai do traidor'_, Lucius não reagia.  
Estava enraivecido, Narcissa sabia disso, mas nada dizia.

Apesar disso, tinha chegado a altura de dizer algo. O seu filho estava prestes a sofrer algum tipo de castigo e Lucius não se manifestava.

- "Lucius, reage! O teu filho está ali dentro e sabe-se lá o que estará a acontecer..." - olhando furiosamente para o marido, Narcissa ponderou ir abaná-lo até que reagisse, mas tal procedimento não foi necessário.

- "Se ele for castigado é porque merece. Ele esqueceu-se de quem era. Esqueceu-se da sua família, dos seus antepassados e da sua história. Tenho vergonha que ele seja meu filho e não estou minimamente interessado no facto dele ser castigado ou não. Agora, Narcissa... controla-te. Antes de seres mãe, eras devoradora da morte portanto comportar-te como tal."

- "Eu não acredito que estejas a falar dessa maneira. Por muitos erros e por muitos defeitos que tenha ele continua a ser o NOSSO FILHO."

- "Não me interess..."

- "Ei, vocês! Em vez de estarem a discutir o quanto o vosso filho é traidor não deveriam estar a prestar atenção ao que se está a passar em redor?" - questionou Bellatrix vinda furiosa de um corredor. - "Não estão a achar estranho toda esta demora e todo este mistério. O amo não leva assim tanto tempo a dar uma boa lição aos traidores." - Narcissa estremeceu com as palavras da irmã. - "Cissy, vá lá. Eu sei que é teu filho, mas ele traiu-nos. Traiu o nosso senhor. E outra coisa, ele tinha varinha? Alguém verificou isso? Mas que rai..."

E Bellatrix foi interrompida por um grito horrível.

* * *

**Eu sei que esta fic não está a ser o esperado e sei que sou uma pessoa que leva imenso tempo a actualizar.. Mas infelizmente não tenho tido tempo e/ou ideias para novos capitulos.. Portanto peço desculpas :(**

**Fico realmente triste quando vejo fic's a serem actualizadas semanalmente e por vezes até diariamente, mas peço que me perdoem e que não deixem de dar uma vista de olhos na minha fic e comentaram..**

**Mas por vezes, sinto-me super bem.. quando vou ao meu email e reparo em pessoas que gostaram realmente da minha fic e que a catalogaram como uma das suas preferidas.**

**A todas as pessoas que me deixam review's...**

**A todas as pessoas que adicionam a minha fic aos favoritos **

**A todas as pessoas que adicionam a minha fic aos alertas **

**E a todas as pessoas que simplesmente a lêem, um MUITO OBRIGADO!**

**São vocês, depois de passarem tantos anos desde que estou registada aqui na Fanfiction, que me fazem sorrir e acreditar que é bom escrever e passar a nossa imaginação e criatividade para o "papel". **

**Obrigado!**

**Ps: Mais uma vez, decidi inventar uma personagem.. Theodore Case! é verdade.. Não faço ideia porque este nome surgiu e não tenho uma explicação plausível, mas que ele surgiu.. surgiu xD**

**Beijinhos**


	16. Medo

**Medo**

E um enorme grito ressoou por toda a sala deixando os demais presentes surpreendidos.

Mas Narcissa não estava surpreendida. Estava aterrorizada.

Tinha reconhecido aquele grito e sabia que pertencia ao seu filho.

O seu único e adorado filho.

Não aguentava aquela tormentosa espera e por isso decidiu agir. Tinha que o fazer.

A vida do seu filho estava em risco.

- "Onde vais, Cissy?" – perguntou Bellatrix vendo a sua irmã a aproximar-se da porta em passos largos.

- "O que achas que vou fazer? Aquilo que nem tu, nem o Lucius ainda fez. Vou tirar o Draco dali. É isso que vou fazer."

Ao ouvir o que a irmã iria fazer, Bellatrix dirigiu-se para junto da primeira e agarrou com força o seu braço.

- "Larga-me, Bella. Larga o meu braço. Tenho que ir para junto do meu filho. Tenho que o ajudar, nem que para isso morra. Não quero saber."

- "Tu estás completamente louca, Cissy. O Draco está apenas a pagar pelo erro que cometeu e tu não tens nada que intervir no castigo que o amo decidiu dar. O Draco traiu-nos. Humilhou-nos! Precisa de ser fortemente castigado e …"

- "PÁRA! Bellatrix… PÁRA! Eu nem acredito que estás a por a tua devoção a Lord Voldemort em primeiro lugar. E a família? O Draco é teu sobrinho. O sangue que corre nas suas veias é o mesmo que corre nas tuas. Ele é da TUA família!" – Narcissa tinha agora os olhos marejados de lágrimas e olhava fixamente para Bellatrix, esperando compaixão.

- "Eu sei que ele é da minha família. Eu sei, Cissy. Sei disso, mas tal facto não apaga o que ele fez. Sabes o que é estares a ouvir, constantemente, piadas foleiras sobre a forma como o Draco traiu a sua família por uma reles sangue de lama? Sabes o que é estares a comandar um grupo de devoradores da morte e sentires que estes não têm qualquer respeito por ti, uma vez que sabem que ÉS da família do Draco? E sabes o que é teres de castigar severamente os teus colegas porque ousam gozar contigo? Mesmo sabendo que eles têm razão?"

Ouvindo as palavras da irmã, Narcissa foi invadida por uma força descomunal.

Por uma raiva crescente.

Então, Bellatrix pensava que aquilo que estava a sentir era o auge?

Sendo assim, não conhecia realmente o sentimento que circulava dentro da irmã Narcissa.

Dando um forte puxão conseguiu libertar o seu braço das unhas de Bellatrix, unhas essas que fizeram feias marcas por onde passaram.

Olhando mais uma vez para a irmã, Narcissa transmitiu um olhar diferente. Um olhar muito diferente.

- "E achas que isso tudo que sentes é péssimo? Achas que estás a sofrer? Minha irmã, experimenta ser mãe. Experimenta dar à luz um lindo bebé loiro e de olhos cinzas, qual Deus grego, e vê-lo crescer saudavelmente para mais tarde ser torturado por um homem a quem juraste seguir fielmente. Mas tu não sabes o que é isto, pois não? Porque, na verdade, nunca foste mãe. Porque não sabes o que é ser mãe. Portanto não sabes a dor e preocupação que estou a sentir, uma vez que se soubesses irias perceber que o que acontece contigo não é assim tão importante. Ele é MEU filho e amo-o incondicionalmente. Por muitos erros que cometa vou amá-lo sempre. Mas tu sabes lá o que estou a sentir. Não és mãe e NUNCA SERÁS! "

- "Estás a passar-te das marcas, Narciss…" - interviu Bellatrix, mas a sua irmã estava incontrolável e prosseguiu com o seu discurso.

- "Mas nunca SERÁS, garanto-te. Porque só vês à frente o Senhor das Trevas e só ele e tu é que interessam. Mas ele nunca dará o que desejas. Ele NUNCA amará ninguém!"

Sentindo que aquela conversa puderia correr muito mal, Lucius acabou por intervir colocando as suas mãos nos ombros da mulher, virando-a para si.

- "Já chega, Narcissa. Já chega. A Bellatrix entendeu o teu ponto de vista e acredito que futuramente vai ponderar no que diz. Mas agora, cala-te. Se o senhor te ouvir podes ser severamente castigada."

- "Eu sei, Lucius. Mas ao contrário de ti, não me importo. O meu filho está ali dentro e só Merlin sabe o que deve estar a sofrer. Se os meus actos interferirem no castigo que está a decorrer e se fizerem com que a atenção do Senhor das Trevas recaia sob mim, não me importo."

Lucius durante todos aqueles meses possuiu um olhar fixo e sem mostras de ter sentimentos, mas depois de ouvir as palavras da mulher despertou do seu transe e demonstrou que ainda nutria algo pela mulher e quiçá, pelo filho. Puxando Narcissa para os seus braços deu-lhe um leve beijo na cabeça e acariciou-lhe as costas. Encostando a boca perto do ouvido da sua mulher, sussurrou:

- "Estou prestes a perder o meu filho. Não quero perder a minha mulher, igualmente."

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Narcissa. Ouvir o marido a admitir que ainda tinha sentimentos para além da ganância, do orgulho e da fúria era uma das coisas que mais desejava.

A outra era ter Draco são e salvo a seu lado.

Por fim, a porta da sala abriu-se.

Todos os presentes olharam rapidamente para o dito local à espera do que iria acontecer.

Draco foi o primeiro a sair.

Um suspiro de alívio libertou-se do íntimo de Narcissa.

O seu filho estava vivo.

Ainda nos braços de Lucius, Narcissa depressa os afastou e dirigiu-se apressadamente para junto do seu adorado filho.

Abraçando-o fortemente e rezou. Rezou para si e agradeceu a Merlin ou a uma estrela da sorte o facto de o filho estar vivo.

Mas estar vivo era uma definição que não se enquadrava em Draco.

Este último continuava firme e não respondia aos afectos maternais que Narcissa lhe oferecia com agrado. Achando tal comportamento estranho, Narcissa colocou as mãos no rosto pálido do filho e murmurou:

- "Draco, meu filho. Sou eu, a tua mãe. O que aconteceu? O que tens? O que é que ele te fez? Fala comigo." – Narcissa acariciou o rosto do filho e procurou os seus olhos. Draco fitava um ponto longínquo e não reagia. Parecia que estava petrificado ou talvez, sob uma maldição _imperius_. Mas foi quando Draco olhou, finalmente para a mãe, que Narcissa excluiu estas teses.

Os olhos cinzas de Draco encontraram os da mãe e Narcissa entendeu que algo se passava. Aqueles lindos olhos transmitiam naquele momento o poder da raiva, do ódio e possivelmente algo mais. O poder que o caracterizava na época de inicio de carreira. Nem por um momento viu a compaixão ou o amor no seu olhar e, por segundos, tal facto aterrorizou-a.

- "Draco, fala comigo. Meu querido, o que se passa?"

- "Deixa-o, Cissy. Com certeza que o Draco tem coisas a dizer. Quando ele achar o momento oportuno ele dirá algo."

Mas Narcissa não ligava às palavras da irmã. Algo se passava com o seu filho e não tinha paciência para esperar. Desejava respostas imediatas, uma vez que o seu coração de mãe estava cada vez mais apertado.

Mas os seus desejos não foram ouvidos. Draco continuava a olhar para a mãe e sem dizer uma única palavra, colocou a sua mão no ombro desta e suavemente afastou-a.

Passando pela tia e pelos outros devoradores da morte não ponderou sequer retribuir-lhes o olhar. Caminhou muito sério para a porta da saída e nada disse. Mas antes de desaparecer, virou-se para o pai e fitou-o daquela maneira que só os Malfoy sabiam fitar.

Por fim, abandonou a sala.

* * *

Hermione continuava no salão à espera de algum tipo de movimento, mas nada acontecia e a longa espera estava a deixá-la cada vez mais angustiada.

Não sabia para onde Draco teria sido levado, não sabia quando voltava e tentava não ponderar que ele nunca mais voltasse.

Grossas lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto cansado e teimavam em molhar o local onde permaneciam. De joelhos atrás da poltrona verde-escura, Hermione apertava com força a sua varinha numa mão e com a outra limpava o rosto.

Só pensava em Draco. Não conseguia compor-se e sabia que seria um alvo fácil a quem aparecesse ali naquele exacto momento. Mas não podia. Hermione não podia afastar a preocupação, porque amava Draco e o seu coração estava em sofrimento por não saber onde este se encontrava.

Estaria Draco a sofrer? Estaria ensanguentado e ferido numa das celas onde ela também esteve? Ou porventura, estaria morto?

Hermione não aguentaria se a última opção fosse verdadeira. Se se tornasse real.

Durante anos esteve sozinha. Nunca respondeu ao apelos de Viktor Krum e de Ron. Não gostava de Viktor e de Ron sempre gostou, mas nunca da maneira como este queria. Tinha pena de Ron, uma vez que tinha noção que ele a amava muito, mas não o podia enganar com falsos sentimentos. Ele não merecia isso.

Porém, teve sempre o pressentimento que este iria acabar por esquecê-la e que ela própria acabaria por conhecer a pessoa certa. E agora, essa pessoa certa estava prestes a morrer.

A vida estava a castigá-la por não ter dado uma hipótese a Ron em todos os sentidos. Primeiro fez com que ela se apaixonasse por uma pessoa que supostamente teria que odiar. Segundo, fez com que essa pessoa fosse um devorador da morte e ela uma auror. E em terceiro, descobriu que ele a amava e passaram momentos maravilhosos para depois tudo acabar e talvez para sempre.

Tinha encontrado o amor da sua vida, mas em breve esse amor iria desaparecer.

Tinha que fazer algo, mas o quê?

Não fazia ideia por onde começar a procurar Draco.

Enroscando-se cada vez mais atrás da poltrona Hermione retomou o seu choro, porque infelizmente era a única coisa que podia fazer.

De repente ouviu um barulho estranho no exterior, como se estivessem a fazer aquilo que Draco a prevenira. Estavam a tentar derrubar o campo de protecção em volta da enorme mansão.

Colocou-se firme e de varinha a postos, pronta para qualquer acontecimento.

O seu coração pulsava a todo o galope. Não sabia quem iria aparecer, pois tanto podia ser Draco como algum devorador da morte pronto a matá-la.

A casa já não era segura. Hermione agora tinha a prova disso. Os feitiços estavam a cessar e Hermione sabia que acabariam por desaparecer assim como quem os tinha proferido, dando assim uma grande vantagem a quem estivesse pronto a penetrar aquela área.

Cuidadosamente, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a janela mais próxima a fim de tentar vislumbrar algo. Mas nada via.

Já que estava a quebrar a promessa feita a Draco e continuava ali à espera dele, Hermione decidiu quebrar um pouco mais. Assim sendo, abriu silenciosamente a porta da entrada e sempre alerta saiu para o exterior.

Olhando para o fundo do jardim onde se encontrava o portão da entrada, Hermione teve pequenos vislumbres de faíscas provenientes não de uma, mas de duas varinhas. Visualizando esse cenário deixou as suas pernas desfaleceram um pouco e o seu coração apertou-se ainda mais. A pequena esperança de ser Draco a tentar regressar à mansão, caiu na escuridão. Não era Draco, mas sim devoradores da morte. Estava perdida.

Deixando a escadaria da entrada para trás, caminhou por entre os corredores do jardim com a varinha pronta a ser utilizada. Iria tentar atacá-los, disso tinha a certeza. Talvez os conseguisse neutralizar e perguntar pelo paradeiro de Draco.

Com essa ideia na mente, Hermione deu grandes e silenciosas passadas até ao portão.

A sua respiração estava a ficar cada vez mais acelerada à medida que se aproximava do portão e quando ouviu um enorme estrondo e viu um clarão a vir na sua direcção é que entendeu que já tinham penetrado na moradia.

Hermione abaixou-se e de cócoras lançou, também um feitiço.

- _"Stupefy"_ - gritou Hermione. A poeira que se levantou depois de estoirarem com o portão impossibilitou Hermione de ver quem a tinha atacado, mas o importante era ripostar.

- "Cuidado, desviem-se." – e o barulho de um muro a ser despedaçado surgiu. Mas Hermione, já não prestava atenção ao facto de ter falhado no alvo. Hermione conhecia aquela voz.

Aproximando-se com cuidado das silhuetas, viu que estas eram três e que correspondiam às estruturas de três pessoas que conhecia. E bem.

- "Olha, quem quer que seja está a vir ao nosso encontro. Juro que é desta que vou acertar no filho da mãe que me enviou o feitiço de atordoamento."

- "Ron? És tu?" – Ron regalou os seus olhos e olhou para os seus amigos que se encontravam ao seu lado. Ao verificar os seus olhares confusos, percebeu que não tinha imaginado. Alguém o tinha reconhecido. E tinha certeza que esse alguém era Hermione.

A poeira assentou e as visões dos presentes ficaram clarificadas.

Ron foi o primeiro a entender que a pessoa que se encontrava à sua frente era mesmo Hermione. Ali estava ela. Um pouco magra, com o cabelo numa lástima, mas viva.

Correu apressadamente para junto dela e ao chegar perto dela abraçou-a fortemente, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas, mas desta vez de felicidade.

- "Hermione. Hermione. Estás viva. Estás viva. Oh, Hermione." – balbuciava Ron, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava os cabelos de Hermione.

Esta última, não podia acreditar que os seus amigos estavam ali. Depois de tanto tempo, estava com muitas saudades deles e vê-los ali deu-lhe as forças que não conseguia encontrar. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que Ginny e Harry estavam agora um pouco mais próximos. E que Harry continuava com a varinha apontada a ela.

Olhando seriamente para Harry, percebeu o comportamento do amigo. Ele ainda não tinha a certeza se ela era mesmo a Hermione Jane Granger, a sua grande amiga.

Afastando-se do apertado abraço de Ron, Hermione dirigiu-se para Harry.

Ginny que estava ao seu lado percebeu a atitude do namorado e levou as mãos à boca. Sabia que aquela rapariga podia ser muito bem um devorador da morte disfarçado e assim Ron estaria em perigo.

Ron que até aquele momento se encontrava de costas para os amigos, virou-se e percebeu o que se estava a passar.

- "Harry, guarda a varinha. É a Hermione, meu. Acredita."

- "Como podes ter a certeza? Como podes ter a certeza que é a Hermione e não um devorador da morte com a poção polissuco?"

- "Harry, sou eu. Posso provar. Faz-me uma pergunta que só tu e eu saibamos a resposta. Faz isso."

Harry olhou atentamente para Hermione e ponderou. Passado algum tempo, perguntou:

- "No terceiro ano utilizavas algo que só eu e os professores sabíamos da sua existência. Não quero que me digas qual o instrumento. Quero apenas que me digas o que é que o professor Dumbledore disse depois de utilizarmos esse instrumento e ter-mos regressado para junto do Ron. Antes do tempo terminar."

Hermione franziu um pouco o nariz e sorrindo respondeu:

- "O professor Dumbledore fechou a porta da enfermaria e depois de termos dito que tínhamos conseguido, respondeu: 'Conseguido, o quê? Boa noite'. Foi isto que o Dumbledore disse." – olhando para Harry, viu que este estava a sorrir e caminhou para junto dele, abraçando-o.

Harry percebera quem ela era na verdade. Era a própria Hermione Granger e isso não podia ser mais gratificante. A sua melhor amiga estava nos seus braços e viva.

Ginny, por muito forte que fosse, não conseguiu deixar de chorar pela emoção de rever a sua melhor amiga. Vê-la ali viva e sem ferimentos graves foi a melhor sensação do mundo. O seu coração estava agora um pouco mais calmo. Estava, por fim em paz.

- "Oh, minha querida amiga. Que saudades. Estávamos tão preocupados contigo. Estás mesmo bem?" – perguntou Ginny depois de abraçar fortemente a amiga.

- "Estou bem. Estou bem". – era o que conseguia responder. Se dissesse a verdade, diria que não estava bem. Mas não podia dizer isso, pois teria que contar tudo o que se passava entre ela e Draco Malfoy.

- "Eles fizeram-te algum mal? Estás realmente bem?" – perguntou Harry, sendo a sua vez de demonstrar preocupação, igualmente. – "Estivemos em alguns sítios, à tua procura. Diz-me… estiveste na casa de verão do Voldemort?

Hermione colocando-se em frente para os três amigos, respondeu:

- "Sim, estive. Mas depois acabei por ser transferida para aqui. O D…" – mas calou-se. Draco tinha razão. Era difícil contar a Harry, Ginny e Ron que ela e Draco estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. – "Como estão todos? Sabem alguma coisa sobre os meus pais? E a Molly, gémeos, o pessoal?"

- "Está tudo bem com eles. Estão todos em segurança, mas Hermione… Temos que te dar uma má notícia. Houve uma perda." – proferiu Ginny, desviando os seus olhos tristes para Harry e Ron. – "A Tonks. Bem, a Tonks…"

- "Morreu." – concluiu Hermione. Todos olharam surpreendidos e Ron avançou para junto de Hermione, colocando o seu braço em cima dos seus ombros. – "Eu sei que a Tonks morreu. Um devorador da morte apareceu e contou o que se tinha sucedido. Penso que fiquei a saber no próprio dia." – pequenas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto e passados alguns segundos sentiu a cabeça de Ron encostada na sua.

E depois lembrou-se.

Lembrou-se que tinha sido o mesmo gesto que Draco fizera no dia da morte de Tonks. Tinha sido a mesma forma que Draco achara para a consolar. Tal pensamento fez com que chorasse mais.

Tentando não olhar para a tristeza da amiga, Harry desviou um pouco o olhar para a mansão e percebeu que já há muito não sentia a presença de ninguém. Algo estava errado e ainda não tinha perguntado a Hermione como ela estava ali. Sozinha.

- "Hermione, existe algo que não entendo. Estás sozinha nesta casa? Nós sabemos que o Draco Malfoy está contigo. Descobrimos o anel dele perto da lareira da outra casa. Mas, não há mais devoradores da morte? E o Malfoy?"

- "Sim, Hermione também não estou a entender." – declarou Ginny, olhando fixamente para a amiga.

Hermione afastou-se gentilmente de Ron e começou a olhar tristemente para cada um dos amigos. Tinha chegado o momento de contar a verdade. Não podia adiantar mais.

- "Eu estou sozinha com o Draco Malfoy."

- "Estás? Então temos que ir, antes que ele se perceba da nossa presença. Vamos. Falamos pelo caminho." – e com isto, Ron pegou na mão de Hermione e começou a encaminhá-la para o exterior da moradia. Mas depressa, foi impedido por Hermione que largou a sua mão. – "O que se passa?"

Suspirando, Hermione olhou seriamente para os amigos e confessou o que lhe ia na alma:

- "Vocês não estão a entender. Eu estou sozinha com o Draco Malfoy, porque… porque fugimos da outra mansão. Onde eu estava, de facto, aprisionada…"

- "Como assim, fugiram? Fugiram porque perceberam que nós encontrámos a mansão?" – Hermione percebia que Ron estava confuso, mas olhando para Harry e Ginny conseguia ver que estes já tinham percebido onde Hermione queria chegar. Mas não demonstravam qualquer felicidade pelo acontecimento.

- "Não, Ron. Para dizer a verdade, não fazíamos ideia que vocês tinham descoberto a mansão, porque se assim fosse teríamos esperado por vocês. Eu e o Draco fugimos, porque ele traiu o Voldemort e os devoradores da morte por mim. Ele está apaixonado por mim, Ron. E eu, estou perdidamente… apaixonada por ele."

Agora todas as dúvidas tinham sido esclarecidas. Harry e Ginny continuavam a olhar seriamente entre si e Ron tinha entrado num transe imediato. Mas tal transe depressa desapareceu e deu lugar a uma forte raiva.

- "O QUÊ? SÓ PODES ESTAR A GOZAR COMIGO? Eu estava preocupado contigo, Hermione. Passei dias sem comer, noites sem dormir e não conseguia quase respirar. Isto tudo porque não sabia como estavas. Não sabia se estavas viva ou morta. E agora dizes-me que estiveste todo este tempo a divertires-te com o Malfoy? COM O MALFOY? NÓS TIVEMOS PREOCUPADOS CONTIGO!"

- "Deixa-me explicar, Ron. Vocês têm que entender que…"

- "Entender o quê? O QUÊ, HERMIONE? Entender que enquanto estivemos preocupados contigo andaste a gozar connosco juntamente com o Malfoy? Não podes estar bem. Não podes. Isto é tão surreal."

- "Por favor, entendem…"

- "Hermione, desta vez é um pouco difícil entender seja o que for. Acabaste de revelar que tu e o Draco Malfoy estão apaixonados. Amiga, de certeza que estamos a falar do mesmo Draco Malfoy? Estamos a falar do Draco Malfoy – devorador da morte e do Draco Malfoy – odeio-te até morrer?"

- "Sim, Ginny. Estamos a falar do mesmo Draco Malfoy. As pessoas mudam. As opiniões mudam. E o Draco mudou. Por mim. Mudou, mesmo. E acredita em mim quando eu digo que ele me ama."

Ginny olhou apreensiva para Harry, mas este continuava a não exprimir uma palavra. Toda aquela situação era estranhamente tenebrosa e não a via com os melhores dos olhares. E quando os seus olhos assentavam em Ron entendia que aquela situação estava a ser ainda mais insuportável para o amigo.

Ron amava Hermione com todas as suas forças. Era a sua razão de viver e sabia que o amigo alimentava a doce esperança de Hermione perceber isso no reencontro entre ambos. Mas a esperança tinha desaparecido, quando Hermione proferiu que amava Draco Malfoy.

Suspirando, Harry caminhou para junto de Hermione e disse:

- "Hermione, eu sei que agora crês que o Malfoy nutre algo por ti e vice-versa, mas pode existir a possibilidade disto ser apenas uma fase. Entendes?"

- "Estás a insinuar que eu sofro de sindroma de Estocolmo ou outra coisa qualquer? Eu sei que é difícil de aceitar. Eu tenho a noção que o Draco, no passado, fez-nos a vida num inferno e até há pouco tempo andava à nossa procura para nos eliminar, mas esse Draco já não existe. E eu sei do que estou a falar. Estou lúcida e não estou sob o efeito de drogas ou de feitiços. Acreditem em mim. E por favor, não se afastem de mim."

- "Neste momento, o que eu mais quero é afastar-me de ti. Nem consigo olhar para ti. Como foste capaz? Estive preocupado contigo, dia e noite, e tu na cama com o Malfoy? Sua…"

- "Não te admito, Ron. Não admito que me apontes o dedo. Eu tive períodos horrorosos, no princípio. Mas quis Merlin mudar os acontecimentos e colocar o Draco na minha vida e eu na dele. Mas nem tudo são rosas, se quiseres saber. Estes últimos tempos têm sido horríveis, pois vivemos com medo de sermos descobertos pelo Voldemort e …" – Hermione por momentos tinha afastado do pensamento o desaparecimento de Draco, mas agora tudo tinha voltado à sua mente. Enquanto estava ali a argumentar com os amigos, Draco poderia muito bem estar morto. E tal pensamento fez com que o seu coração encolhe-se de terror.

- "Poupa-me, Hermione. Poupa-me. As tuas palavras são como facas a espetarem-me. Será que não entendes que te AMO? E agora dizes estas coisas e queres que eu aceite imediatamente? Eu AMO-TE!"

- "MAS EU NÃO. Gosto de ti, Ron. Mas como um irmão. E por isso, peço-te. Não me abandones. Eu sei que é difícil aceitares o caminho que eu escolhi, mas a tua amizade é muito importante para mim. Aliás, a vossa amizade e apoio são muito importantes para mim."

Hermione olhou para os amigos. Ron continuava furioso e depressa virou costas a Hermione, caminhando para o exterior do jardim. Ginny, olhando para Hermione e de seguida para Harry, depressa correu para junto do irmão.

Apenas Harry ficou. Dirigindo-se novamente para junto de Hermione, este colocou as suas mãos nos ombros da amiga e encostou a sua testa à desta.

- "Acredita. Estamos todos felizes por te ver. Até mesmo o Ron, apesar de não estar a dar a entender isso. Mas o que revelaste é algo forte, principalmente para o Ron. Admitiste que não o amas e que ainda por cima estás apaixonada por um devorador da morte. Por um rapaz que sempre foi nosso inimigo. Tens que ter paciência. E prepara-te, porque ainda vamos debater muito este assunto. Até eu tenho algumas coisas a dizer. Mas não te vamos abandonar, Hermione. Garanto-te."

- "Oh Harry! Obrigado. Eu preciso de vocês. Preciso mesmo de vocês. Eu e o Draco."

Olhando em seu redor, Harry rapidamente percebeu que a ausência de Draco Malfoy era notória.

- "Mas onde está o Malfoy?"

- "O Voldemort apanhou-o. A marca negra actuou e ele desapareceu. Ele disse-me para eu fugir, mas não acatei a sua ordem. Estava aqui à espera que ele voltasse, mas… Oh Harry! Ele ainda não voltou. E tenho medo. Tenho medo que ele esteja morto." – abraçando, mais uma vez o seu amigo, Hermione chorou. Chorou por tudo o que estava acontecer e por tudo o que estava a sentir. Ela sabia que o reencontro com os amigos não seria maravilhoso, mas sempre pensou que Draco estivesse a seu lado para a apoiar.

- "Não te preocupes, Hermione. O Malfoy sabe o que faz. Admito que sabe até muito bem o que faz. Ele safa-se. Mas se dizes que o Voldemort quer-vos apanhar, penso que o melhor é sairmos daqui."

- "NÃO! O Draco pode voltar. Não posso sair daqui."

- "Mas esta casa já não é segura, Hermione. É muito perigoso ficar aqui. Temos que ir. E não te preocupes. O Malfoy arranja uma maneira de nos descobrir. Sempre foi assim." – e piscando o olho a Hermione, pegou-lhe na mão e caminhou-a para longe do jardim dos Malfoy.

No interior da floresta de Wiltshire, Harry avistou Ron e Ginny. Ao que parecia Ginny tentava chamar Ron à razão, mas este continuava taciturno e sentado num enorme rochedo.

Harry ouvia apenas as palavras de Ginny: '_tens que compreender, Ron. Também está a ser difícil para ela. Não és o único a sofrer. Temos que apoiá-la'_. E Ron continuava a contemplar o solo.

Apertando fortemente a mão de Hermione, Harry caminhou-a para junto dos outros que ainda não tinham reparado na sua presença. Mas depressa, deteve-se.

No meio dos arbustos, uma figura surgiu e Harry rapidamente apontou a sua varinha.

Ainda as sombras cercavam a figura e Hermione já largava a mão do amigo e corria para junto dos arbustos. Por fim, abraçou o ser misterioso.

Reconhecendo a figura, Harry depressa entendeu o procedimento de Hermione.

A figura era Draco Malfoy.


	17. Explicações

**Explicações**

E de um momento para o outro, Hermione estava nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

Tudo ao seu redor ficou em pleno silêncio. Nenhum dos presentes manifestava qualquer opinião ou gesto.

Ron e Ginny, que acabaram por dar conta da presença de Harry e do feliz casal, estavam ao lado do primeiro. Perplexos com tal acontecimento, nada diziam. Estavam perante a confirmação da história de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

Ron sentia-se a fervilhar por dentro. Uma coisa era imaginar a mulher que mais amava com o homem que mais odiava. Outra coisa, completamente diferente, era vê-los realmente juntos à sua frente.

Perdidos nos braços um do outro.

Perdidos em beijos apaixonados.

Não aguentando mais tal visão, Ron virou-se e caminhou para longe.

Percebeu, por fim, que Hermione estava realmente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy e que não havia ali qualquer feitiço ou qualquer poção do amor. Era, realmente, a mais pura das verdades. E nada podia fazer.

Ela assim quisera e se mais tarde aquele sentimento cessasse Ron não estaria à espera dela. Tinha a certeza absoluta disso. Estava absolutamente pronto para ignorar os seus sentimentos por Hermione e tentar, pela primeira vez na sua vida, seguir em frente.

Hermione não o amava. Nunca amou e nunca o iria amar. Pelo menos da forma que ele desejava.

Olhou para trás uma última vez e suspirando profundamente materializou-se para uma parte incerta.

Por sua vez, Ginny queria ir com o irmão, mas Harry impediu-a.

- "Ele precisa de estar só. Deixa-o. Necessita apenas de espaço para pensar e para sofrer à maneira dele. Não te preocupes, meu amor."

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e lançou um olhar reprovador a Draco Malfoy que caminhava para junto destes de mão dada com Hermione.

- "Estou a ver que estás de volta, Draco Malfoy." – declarou Harry olhando, seriamente, para aquele que sempre fora o seu inimigo.

- "Parece que sim, Potter."

- "E vais dar-nos a honra de explicar como escapaste das garras do teu amo ou é confidencial? Estou muito interessado nessa história."

- "Harry, por favor não…"

- "Deixa Hermione. O Potter tem razão. Tenho que explicar como escapei. Basicamente iria contar apenas a ti, mas se o Potter e a ruiva querem ouvir…"

- "Acredita que sim, Draco Malfoy. E o meu nome é Ginny, se tiveres interessado em saber."

- "Como queiras."

- "Antes de mais, vou colocar umas protecções ao nosso redor. Ainda não estamos a salvo." – e assim Hermione largou a mão de Draco e empunhando a sua varinha depressa sibilou diversos feitiços que ela conhecia tão bem. Quando acabou a tarefa colocou-se, mais uma vez, ao lado de Draco e este estendeu-lhe a mão para ela a segurar. Hermione sorriu docemente.

- "A Hermione já vos deve ter explicado que o Voldemort chamou-me. Senti a minha marca negra a queimar e sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Mais segundo, menos segundo e estaria aos pés de Voldemort. E assim foi."

- "O que é que ele queria, Malfoy?"

- "Ora Potter, o que achas que ele queria? Saber porque o traí. Saber se a Hermione já me tinha revelado o vosso esconderijo. Saber qual era o teu paradeiro, Potter." – inspirando fundo, Draco contemplou o solo. – "Eu não disse nada. Até porque não tinha nada para dizer. E assim, começou a fazer o que mais gosta de fazer. A torturar-me. Pensou que talvez assim eu lhe diria as respostas que ele queria ouvir."

Hermione tremeu. Draco tinha passado pela tortura impiedosa de Voldemort e isso era uma imagem que não queria idealizar. Muito menos sentir.

Draco devolveu-lhe o olhar quando sentiu a vibração de todo o corpo de Hermione. Estava preocupada com ele e Draco sabia-o. Hermione estava a ser simplesmente… a Hermione.

Mas, por uma razão que desconhecia, o olhar de Draco não acalmou Hermione. Existia qualquer coisa e não descansava enquanto não descobrisse o quê.

- "E agora a pergunta que me está a fazer uma certa, digamos, comichão na cabeça. Se não satisfizeste os desejos do teu amo como é que escapaste? Sempre pensei que o Voldemort fosse severo nos seus castigos."

- "E é, Weasley. Acredita que é."

- "Então como é que estás aqui?" – agora fora Harry a questionar Draco. Também ele tinha uma certa dificuldade em entender esse facto ou então uma certa dificuldade em acreditar em Draco Malfoy.

- "A minha mãe ajudou-me a escapar."

- "E o Voldemort não deu por nada?"

- "Não acreditas em mim, pois não Potter?"

- "É um bocado difícil acreditar em ti quando passaste a maior parte da tua vida a tentar desgraçar-nos, não achas?"

- "Compreendo. Eu sabia que iria ser difícil aceitar-me. Eu disse isso à Hermione."

- "Isto se nós te aceitarmos. Estás a desejar o impossível, Malfoy." – declarou Ginny determinada. – "Por muito que goste da Hermione – e ela sabe que gosto imenso dela como irmã - sinto que nunca te vou aceitar. Por tudo o que nos fizeste, por tudo o que poderias ter feito de mal."

- "Mas que não fez, Gi. Não podes culpar para sempre uma pessoa pelo seu passado."

- "Será mesmo passado, Hermione? Acreditas realmente nisso?"

- "Sim, acredito. Acredito plenamente no Draco e acho que vocês todos deviam dar-lhe uma hipótese."

- "Não insistes, Hermione. Cada um tem a sua opinião. Eu admito que não nutro os maiores amores por eles." – e direccionando a sua cabeça para Ginny e Harry, Draco lançou um olhar reprovador. – "É a vida, por assim dizer."

- "Vocês estão todos a serem casmurros. É isso que estão a ser."

- "Pode ser muito bem isso, mas a verdade é que temos motivo para tal. É muita coisa para processar, Hermione. Não estavas à espera que aceitássemos de braços abertos o Draco Malfoy." – explicou Harry.

- "Eu acho que o melhor é sairmos daqui. Se o Malfoy diz que escapou sem o Voldemort dar conta, então, o melhor é pôr-nos na alheta. Antes que apareçam devoradores da morte asquerosos."

- "Tens razão, Ginny. Malfoy, como seria de esperar não te vamos levar para a sede da Ordem. Sem ofensa, mas enquanto não tivermos plena confiança em ti não vamos demonstrar assim tão facilmente a sede a um devorador da morte."

- "Ex-devorador da morte, Potter. Mas sim, compreendo. Nem eu estava à espera de outra coisa. Aliás, prefiro assim. Talvez se eu aceitasse imediatamente ir para a sede da Ordem com vocês, pensariam que eu realmente estava interessado nessa localização. Não, não quero isso." – e olhando para Hermione, Draco sorriu. – "Vamos para a casa da Hermione. E com mais calma decidimos o próximo passo."

- "Estás doido, Malfoy? A casa da Hermione vai ser o primeiro lugar onde eles vos vão procurar. Nada disso. O melhor é vocês irem para Privet Drive. Ninguém vos vai procurar aí. Garanto-vos."

Draco olhou surpreendido para Harry. Então este último queria que ele se refugiasse em Privet Drive com Hermione? Na casa que, segundo terceiros, Harry Potter detestava. Draco não podia deixar de sentir uma certa nostalgia com tal facto. Estaria disposto a proceder a tréguas com Harry Potter e restante companhia pelo amor que tinha a Hermione, mas isso não significava que esqueceria tudo e que passasse a considerar o Potter o seu grande amigalhaço.

Dessa forma, o seu interior rejubilava de certa maneira ao saber que ia para uma casa que tanto fez sofrer o seu inimigo de outrora.

- "Muito bem, Potter. Privet Drive parece-me uma boa escolha. Vai tu à frente."

E acenando em concordância, Harry pegou na mão de Ginny e materializou-se para Privet Drive.

Draco preparava-se para fazer o mesmo quando Hermione pousou a mão no seu ombro. Sentindo o seu toque, depressa os seus olhos se cruzaram.

- "Tens a certeza que os queres seguir? Eu sei que quase te implorei para aceitares a ajuda dos meus amigos, mas se é demasiado difícil para ti eu compreendo. Não temos que segui-los, se é isso que desejas. Não te preocupes comigo. Eu simplesmente quero ficar contigo."

Draco sorriu. Um sorriso um bocado forçado - pareceu a Hermione.

Encostando a mão fria ao rosto quente de Hermione, Draco proferiu:

- "Como disseste anteriormente não conseguimos lutar sozinhos. Toda ajuda é bem-vinda. E parece que essa ajuda são os teus amigos. E é com eles que devemos estar. Mesmo sabendo que são os _teus amigos_." – e verificando que Hermione lhe dera como resposta um sincero sorriso, pegou na mão de Hermione e ambos se materializaram cientes que os tempos que se avizinhavam seriam difíceis.

* * *

- "Não entendo o que realmente aconteceu aqui. Nunca vi o Draco daquela maneira. E porque razão ele não disse nada? Não entendo, mesmo." – Narcissa contemplava o temporal que ocorria no exterior através de uma pequena janela. Os vidros estavam imundos assim como o resto da casa, mas esse pormenor pouco lhe importava. O que lhe importava agora era o estado do seu filho e descobrir o que de facto aconteceu naquela sala, horas antes.

- "Com certeza ele tinha razões para isso. Possivelmente o Senhor das Trevas lhe tenha incumbido alguma tarefa. Não te preocupes tanto com o Draco. Não vale a pena."

Narcissa virou-se de frente para o marido e perscrutou o seu olhar orgulhoso e cansado.

- "Como podes dizer que não vale a pena preocupar-me com o meu filho? Aliás, com o nosso filho. Porque por muito que não o demonstres, tu és o pai do Draco e ele é o único filho que tens. Portanto é necessário preocupar-nos com ele. É a nossa função de pais."

- "Narcissa, eu sei disso. Mas não podes passar a vida toda preocupada com ele e a ajudá-lo sempre que ele estiver numa má situação. Ele já é um adulto e dono das suas próprias acções. Ele sabe o que está a fazer. E se o Senhor das Trevas deixou-o sair em liberdade e bem de saúde é porque destinou-lhe alguma tarefa."

- "Achaste o teu filho bem de saúde?"

- "Sim. Tu, não?"

- "Fisicamente pareceu-me bem, mas havia ali qualquer coisa que me inquietou. Havia algo nos olhos dele, Lucius. Pareceu-me raiva, pânico, preocupação por algo. O nosso filho não saiu bem daqui. E disso tenho a certeza. Só gostava que as minhas dúvidas fossem esclarecidas. O que realmente aconteceu?"

- "Se queres que as tuas dúvidas sejam esclarecidas, penso que chegou o momento de fazer-te a vontade. Segue-me Narcissa Malfoy."

Tanto Lucius como Narcissa sobressaltaram-se com aquela voz sombria e depressa se viraram para onde esta provinha. Lord Voldemort encontrava-se no meio do salão, escondido pelas sombras. O seu manto movia-se fantasmagoricamente. Algo completamente estranho, uma vez que naquele local nem uma corrente de ar surgia.

Narcissa aproximou-se um pouco mais de Voldemort, deixando o seu marido para trás.

- "O Senhor vai explicar-me o que aconteceu com o Draco e o que ele realmente foi fazer?"

- "Não te ordenei para me seguires? Limita-te a fazer o que eu mando, Narcissa Malfoy." – e depois desta ordem, Narcissa encaminhou-se para junto de Lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy andou alguns passos até ao momento em que Lord Voldemort estendeu o braço esquelético no ar e revelou:

- "Apenas ordenei à tua mulher para me seguir. Tu não nos vais acompanhar, Lucius. Vai ter com o esquadrão sul e comanda-os para uma rusga. Faz algo de jeito na tua vida e não tentes meter-te em assuntos que não te dizem respeito."

- "Sim, Senhor." – e fazendo uma pequena vénia a Voldemort, Lucius vislumbrou o seu mestre e a sua mulher a desaparecerem na imensidão do corredor.

* * *

Draco contemplava o tecto bolorento do quarto dos Dursleys. Harry tinha cedido o quarto que outrora pertencera aos tios a Draco e Hermione, a fim de descansarem.

Depois de terem chegado Draco encontrou Harry a falar com Ginny sobre o irmão desta. A chegada de Draco não tinha sido muito bem aceite por Ron e a sua ligação com Hermione muito menos.

- "Eu tenho que encontrar o meu irmão, Harry. Ele estava louco de raiva. Tu viste como ele desapareceu. Só Merlin sabe o que lhe vai naquela cabeça."

- "Não te preocupes, Ginny. O Ron está bem. Simplesmente necessita de um momento a sós. Vamos dar-lhe esse tempo, ok?"

- "Que agonia. Mas ok, Harry. Vamos esperar." – concordou Ginny, olhando enraivecida para Draco ao notar a presença deste.

Estiveram mais um pouco a conversar e a tentar perceber como Draco tinha escapado tão facilmente, mas Draco cansara-se de falar e decidira subir para o quarto. Por muito que falasse, por muito que explicasse o sucedido, Harry e Ginny não acreditavam nas suas palavras. E não podia censurá-los por isso.

Tendo em conta o passado entre eles, tinha muita sorte por ainda estar ali inteiro. Se bem que conhecia a vontade tresloucada que Ron tinha em cortá-lo às postas.

Sentiu a porta do quarto a abrir-se devagar e de seguida a ser fechada da mesma forma. Segundos depois sentiu a pressão do corpo de Hermione junto de si e isso agradou-lhe. Como gostava do seu toque.

- "Estavas a dormir?"

- "Não. Não consigo dormir."

- "Necessitas de algo? Queres comer? Beber algo?"

Draco inclinou-se um pouco para Hermione e colocou o seu rosto próximo do dela.

- "Só preciso de te ter a meu lado. Isso basta-me, Hermione."

- "Pensei que não ia voltar a ver-te."

- "Não penses mais nisso. Estou aqui. Voltei por ti. E nunca te esqueças disso."

- "Eu sei, Draco."

Draco colocou a mão no rosto de Hermione e olhou-a seriamente.

- "Promete-me que nunca te vais esquecer do meu sentimento por ti."

- "Prometo." – disse Hermione, perscrutando atentamente o olhar de Draco em sinal de uma resposta que não descobria. Algo se passava com Draco e não era apenas o resultado do que acontecera. Era o resultado de algo que acontecera e que Draco não contara.

- "Tens algo para me dizer, Draco?" – perguntou Hermione, mas tudo o que obteve de Draco foi um breve suspiro.

- "Agora não, Hermione." – e depois disto, Draco puxou Hermione para cima de si e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Tudo o que se seguiu fez esquecer as dúvidas de Hermione.


End file.
